Tiempos Oscuros
by Dalkiel
Summary: Tras los eventos de Hades y Apolo, el Santuario está en decadencia. La guerra contra los lemurianos acabó hace sólo dos años y unos jóvenes caballeros de bajo nivel son el último bastión protector... El fin de la caballería está próximo...
1. 1 Orión: el pasado enigmático 1

_Hola a todos… Después de acabar el "Elixir de Soma" (salvo el epílogo, que os sigo debiendo) he decidido escribir otra historia de Saint Seiya. Hoy día no puedo decir demasiado, pues yo tengo todavía demasiadas cosas en el aire y muchos personajes a los que dar vida. Sólo espero que os guste más que el "Elixir de Soma" si es que lo leísteis y, si no es así, que al menos disfrutéis de la historia (de las dos historias). _

_Lo único que os puedo prometer es que "Tiempos Oscuros" estará llena de sorpresas… y de sustos pavorosos. XDD_

_En fin, una última cosa antes de empezar, y fue un consejo que me habéis dado en más de una ocasión: el tamaño de los capítulos, que de 4000-4500 palabras que tenían, he decidido reducirlos a 2500-3000. Por eso quizás, la historia se desarrolle de forma algo más lenta. _

_Bueno, merece la pena el intento. De antemano me disculpo, pues me considero detallista y no me gusta ir directo al grano como al señor Kurumada. ¡Démosle un poco de juego a nuestras historias y personajes! ¡¡Por y para una comunidad de "fanfickeros" unida!!_

**_Capítulo I: Orión: el pasado enigmático (1)_**

_**El recuerdo**_

Un trueno hizo temblar los cimientos de la cámara del patriarca, donde una esbelta figura se hallaba en guardia. El resplandor lumínico que se filtraba por el fondo hizo brillar durante unos segundos una armadura, revelando el dorado que le otorgaba el mayor rango de entre los caballeros.

Al quedar todo a oscuras, Seiya sólo percibía un cosmos. La penumbra era tal, que a pesar de conocer el rastro, no pudo engarzarle ninguna imagen.

-¿A qué estás esperando?- De otro de los rincones de la habitación surgió un tercero. A diferencia del que estaba frente al caballero de Sagitario, la presencia de éste sí era amenazante. –¡Te he ordenado que acabes con su vida!-

Antes de que el misterioso receptor contestara, un segundo haz de luz reflejó en amarillento los contornos de su cara. Por un segundo, Seiya creyó ver a un conocido, pero antes de titubear su nombre, otro bramido del cielo hizo crujir la estancia.

-Ya te he dicho que por mucho que insistáis, no puedo hacerlo…- respondió al ritmo del susurro continuo de la lluvia.

-El hechicero del tiempo ha paralizado tu muerte para que te alces junto a nosotros.

-Aunque ese hechicero fuera un dios, no podría cumplir sus órdenes.- respondió aquel hombre con la serenidad en sus palabras, librando por un segundo una fracción de su energía vital.

Los pasos del singular y determinado caballero le aproximaron a donde Sagitario estaba. Cuando éste estuvo a menos de un metro de él, se le descompuso la cara y los ojos se le desorbitaron.

-¡No! E… eres…

-¿No te alegras de verme, Seiya?

-¡Basta de charlas! Mu, ¡he dicho que acabes con su vida!- ordenó irascible aquella tercera persona.

-A pesar de que te dije que si me traías aquí correrías el riesgo de que me revelara, tú lo has hecho. Yo te lo advertí. Mi diosa es Atenea y no voy a traicionarla por más que me juréis.

La penumbra en la cámara disminuyó gracias al ardor de la cosmoenergía dorada del antiguo caballero de Aries. Ahora, por fin, los amigos de pasados combates podían ver sus caras. Seiya sonrió y aunque no intuía el porqué de la situación, hizo una mueca alegre con sus labios.

-¡Claro que me alegro de verte! Por un momento… tuve miedo.- Mu dejó de mirar a su compañero para dirigir sus ojos a la persona que proponía el alzamiento. Había entrado por la parte trasera del templo dejando a dos compañeros atrás.

-¿Dónde se han metido los otros?- El hombre de pelo púrpura parecía preocupado.

-Están en el Ateneo.

El sereno caballero antiguo suspiró e hizo un ademán de negación con su cabeza. Seiya le miró.

-¡Allí es donde está Atenea!- Completamente exaltado, el caballero de la flecha corrió raudo hacia la salida de la gran estancia. Por arte de magia se topó contra un muro invisible cayendo de espaldas a los pies de Mu. -¿Qué?- preguntó frustrado.

-Ese hombre es un lemuriano. Al igual que yo, conoce los secretos de muchas de mis técnicas.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Así es… no hay manera de llegar a donde Atenea está.

-¡Pero ella está sola!- increpó el caballero desde el suelo segundos antes de levantar.

-Mu, no te lo voy a repetir. Acaba con la vida de este miserable cretino.

Un haz rojizo envolvió el cuerpo del extraño hombre de la raza de Aries. Su rostro no era en absoluto afable y, con sus facciones derrumbó el estereotipo de belleza de los hombres de la Atlántida.

Una terrible explosión lejana hizo que el vello de los brazos de Seiya se erizara mientras gritaba el nombre de su diosa.

-¡Maldición!

-Son demasiado poderosos incluso para ti, que eres el más fuerte de entre todos los caballeros dorados de la nueva generación. Quizás no tenga más remedio que derrotarte.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el joven aterrado.

-Al igual que hice hace diez años, cuando luchabas contra Máscara de la muerte.

Mu extendió sus brazos en horizontal creando un haz de luz sobre ellos. Generó un ruido silbante que hizo sorda la melodía de la lluvia, expandiendo su cosmos. Una serie de ondas blanquecinas ajetrearon a Seiya una y otra vez con violencia resquebrajando sus ropas. Finalmente, el poder de Mu tomó forma de estrella de múltiples picos curvos en cuyo centro desapareció Sagitario. Seguidamente, todo volvió a estar en calma.

-Atenea no ha muerto aún… reúne a tus compañeros, Seiya.

-¿Me tomas por tonto, Mu? Sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar. ¿A dónde le has llevado?

-No era mi intención engañarte, sino luchar contra ti sin que nadie se entrometiera. No me digas que no te lo advertí. ¡Cuando acabe contigo, rescataré a Atenea!

La silueta del tenebroso lemuriano desapareció para postrarse ante a Mu. A escasos pasos, el sirviente de Atenea podía notar incluso el ritmo de la respiración de su enemigo.

-¡Ni tan siquiera tienes puesta tu armadura…!

Para sorpresa del oponente de Aries, una parte del techo explotó enérgicamente dejando un hueco por el cual la armadura del carnero blanco penetró levitando, golpeada por las gotas pluviales. Un segundo después, las piezas de ésta se separaron y cubrieron el cuerpo de su legítimo dueño.

-¿Puedes repetir lo de la armadura?- preguntó Mu con tono irónico. –Te ha faltado poco para caer de espaldas. No deberías haberte aproximado tanto, Sius.

Nada más objetar, el caballero de Aries se alejó con movimientos de ráfaga. El desconocido le siguió lanzando su túnica al suelo: Había revelado su armadura escarlata, de porte semejante a cualquier vestimenta ateniense.

En un instante, casi en volandas por la velocidad de ambos, el lemuriano movió sus brazos empujando telepáticamente a Mu hasta arrojarle al suelo con el tercer golpe. Aunque fue violento, no le retuvo en el suelo más de un instante. Ambos guerreros comenzaron a intercambiar golpes sin éxito. Tras un último choque, los dos cayeron cercanos.

Aries aprovechó el tiempo de tregua para teletransportarse justo a la espalda de Sius, donde impactó con su puño de forma violenta. Su ventaja le permitió tres golpes más, pero cuando creía tener la situación controlada, su oponente se arrojó al suelo para girar sobre sí y alzarse con una espectacular pirueta acrobática. Nada más recobrado el equilibrio, lanzó un pequeño haz de luz que desconcertó a Mu haciéndole caer en una trampa.

Sius usó su telepatía para aparecer ante el dorado, que todavía se precipitaba al piso. Con un secante golpe de su dedo, le proyectó en el aire alzándole sobre su cabeza metros atrás. La caída no había concluido y el cosmos hostil se incrementó:

-¡Lluvia de Estrellas!- Miles de fotones fugaces de luz buscaron el cuerpo del caballero, tirándole finalmente. Desde el suelo, Mu saboreaba su sangre. Apenas estaba herido, pero sentía el escozor del roce con el suelo.

Con valor, el caballero de oro se levantó. El cosmos que hasta hace poco no se había desarrollado en él estalló liberando una cantidad inimaginable de energía.

-¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!-

La magia de Mu recorrió el espacio entre los contendientes, pero una pantalla cristalina absorbió los impactos creando un estruendo demoledor. Los lucilos restantes se estrellaron contra varias de las columnas de la cámara.

Aprovechando el propio poder del Carnero, Sius convirtió en un vórtice dorado el cúmulo de estrellas y lo revirtió con forma de esfera, provocando gran daño. Aries acabó medio sepultado y con el cosmos casi extinto. A pesar de que era incapaz de levantar, el furor de sus ojos reveló una única intención: Salvar a la Diosa.

_**Una noche como cualquier otra**_

El reloj dorado que había sobre la vieja mesilla de roble, a pesar de contar con más de cien años, marcaba la hora con exactitud. Pasaban tres minutos de las siete y ya, envejecido el día, dos jóvenes conversaban bajo la tenue luz lunar que se filtraba por los delgados vidrios de las ventanas, respaldada por el fulgor incandescente de la chimenea.

En una de las esquinas de la estancia, tumbado sobre la cama, Atreus se limitaba a escuchar y de vez en cuando, a contestar a su maestro.

-Perdona que insista, pero ¿seguro que no quieres jugar otra vez?- inquirió el mayor, cuyo pelo, revuelto en mechones dispares, brillaba con su rastro argéntico.

-No, Cecil… Siempre me ganas…

-¿Ese es tu afán de superación?

-Sólo estoy cansado por el entrenamiento.

-Quizás me equivoqué.- respondió con cierta indiferencia el muchacho de ojos miel mientras remolcaba su silla atrás y adelante repetidas veces. Tras esperar una respuesta inexistente de Atreus, todo quedó envuelto en el crepitar de las llamas.

-Puede… pero ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no?

-Atreus, deberías tratarme con más respeto. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu maestro.- la sobriedad fría en el tono del caballero de Orión hizo al pasivo receptor incorporarse para tomar asiento en una silla adyacente.

-Llevo entrenando cuatro años… desde los doce. ¡Tú me entrenabas ya entonces! ¿Acaso nunca me dirás desde cuándo tienes tu armadura?- El cabello marino del inexperto resbaló por su oreja.

-Verás… llevo aquí desde que tenía cuatro años. Ya con diez, vestía esta armadura. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre entonces. Siempre he mostrado facultades innatas para el combate.

-Pero eso eres tú, Cecil…- el tono hipocondríaco del aprendiz era considerablemente pesimista.

-Tomaremos un té y si quieres, te contaré cómo descubrí mi talento. Aunque tú no lo creas, lo tienes.

-Ya tengo dieciséis años mientras que tú, con diez, masacrabas a caballeros de bronce. Soy débil.

-Ven conmigo… tomemos ese té.

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación para ir camino a la cocina: aquella vieja y gastada estancia de paredes de piedra triste. Nada más dar unos pasos hasta ésta, Atreus sintió un escalofrío.

-¡Odio el invierno!- exclamó.

-Parece que hoy lo odias todo…

Cecil extendió su brazo a un pequeño estante sobre la sucia pila para coger dos tazas. Justo debajo del mueble, esperaba la tetera.

-Te aviso que el té no estará caliente… volvamos a la habitación.

-¡Sí!

Sentados de nuevo uno frente al otro, cercanos a la chimenea, el que en teoría era caballero de Orión vertió sobre las tazas el contenido verdoso del recipiente. Tras servir a su pupilo, alzó su taza haciendo un ademán de brindis.

-Disfrútalo. Es té de menta…

-¿Cómo consigues estar siempre tan calmado? ¡No te preocupa nada!

-Mis preocupaciones quedan lejos de tu alcance, pero te aseguro que las tengo.- Cecil tomó un sorbo de la fría bebida.

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Y esa historia?

-Sólo si decides jugar de nuevo al ajedrez conmigo…

-¡Maldito seas!- sonrió Atreus. –Eso era lo que querías desde el principio.

-Así es. Saca tú.

-¿Por qué quieres que comience yo?

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que siempre que jugamos dejo que seas tú quien dé el primer movimiento? Te lo explicaré: no siempre hay que precipitarse en atacar. A veces es mejor dejar que el enemigo dé ese primer paso para actuar en consecuencia.- explicó el entusiasmado Cecil.

-Entonces debería pedirte que sacases.

-Sacaré peón de torre.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero ese movimiento es estúpido…

-Será que yo soy estúpido… pero si sé que el primer paso es el que muestra las intenciones… no pienso darlo yo. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Te toca!

El muchacho de lacio cabello estaba tan maravillado con la forma de ser de su maestro que en ocasiones sentía celos de no ser como él: ni tan valiente, ni tan fuerte, ni tan sabio… ni tan sereno, ni tan calculador. Por el contrario, Atreus era descuidado, pesimista y cabezota, aparte de un alumno no demasiado brillante y algo ambicioso.

Aparte de tener el pelo tan liso como una caricia a la hoja de una espada, lo tenía matizado en color azul marino, exactamente igual al de sus ojos. Con respecto a su complexión, no estaba demasiado fornido ni tenía las facciones demasiado marcadas. Podía decirse que era un joven atractivo, delicado y lo suficiente cordial como para hacer amigos allá donde fuera.

En el fondo, y aunque se preocupara de ocultarlo, Cecil sabía ya todo sobre su alumno. No ha más de dos años, Atreus había emprendido un viaje a Suecia donde conoció a alguien que en cierto modo le convirtió en el joven responsable que era.

Como era natural, en tan solo cinco movimientos, el tablero estaba tan desbaratado para el aprendiz que se podía cantar su derrota. La zona protegida por su maestro, dominante inclusive en el centro, no dejaba pieza que estuviera sin proteger: su ejército parecía la fortaleza más odiada.

-¿Ves? Así comenzó todo conmigo…

-¿Cómo?

-Con una derrota… A pesar de que yo no quería, fui traído a este sitio. Perdí ante mis padres. Ellos accedieron a dar al Santo Patriarca mi custodia a pesar del recelo y disgusto.

-Eso es lo que siempre me cuentas.

-Imagina lo mal que debía estar el santuario en aquel entonces para que el Patriarca fuera un caballero de Plata. Creo que era un gran tipo: Alexer de Altar.

-¿Altar? ¿La armadura legendaria? ¿Es de plata?

-Para que veas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te trajeron de Alemania para que vistieras la armadura de Orión?

-Así es. Hay más cosas, pero así es…- Cecil cerró sus ojos para contemplar en el mar de sus recuerdos las orillas más lejanas. Los duros días de entrenamiento.

-¿Y quién te entrenaba?

-Yo sólo tenía un tutor. Fui autodidacta. Jaque mate.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez he perdido...! ¿Un tutor?

-Sí. Sólo una persona que me dio las nociones básicas para ser lo que hoy soy. Ojalá siguiese con vida Alexer… Por eso me molesta tanto ver lo inútil que eres a veces. ¡Ojalá hubiera tenido yo un maestro como tú! Coloca las fichas de nuevo, mamarracho.

-¡Sí! Por cierto… Alexer… ¡No, nada!- titubeó.

Tras el corto discurso, Atreus situó cada pieza en su sitio hasta dejar el tablero listo para comenzar otra vez más. Tras acabar, bebió un poco del té del que aún no había saboreado ni una gota.

-Saca.

-Peón de reina… ¿Cómo fue tu primer combate?

-Todos los comienzos son duros. Debo decir que mi debut fue peor que el tuyo. Aunque los dos ganamos, yo cobré bastante más. Tuve que improvisar una técnica.

-¡Pero tú ya tenías la armadura, ¿no?

-La armadura me tenía a mí. Fui su elegido… en ambos casos.

-¿Ambos casos?

-Fue contra una italiana. Yo tenía seis años… y ella veintitrés. ¡Ja! Creo que se llamaba Shaina. ¡Qué rostro tan dulce…!

-¿Y es verdad que se abolió la costumbre de que las mujeres llevaran máscaras?

-Tras que los caballeros de la leyenda derrotaran a Artemisa, Sí. El santuario se reconstruyó y se implantaron nuevas normas. De aquella restauración se erigió la escultura a los dorados del pasado. La generación más brillante que el oro ha vestido nunca.

-Esos nombre que a veces dices. ¿Por ejemplo Shaka?

-Por ejemplo… Jaque mate. Colócalas de nuevo. Hasta que no me ganes, no dormirás.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Hazlo!

Por enésima vez, el aspirante a caballero tuvo que situar cada figura en su casilla. Ya le pesaban los párpados, pero sabía que cuando su maestro decía algo así, era irrevocable.

-Es por tu bien, Atreus. No me mires así o me sonrojaré.

-A veces eres el peor maestro del mundo.- murmuró el joven.

-Es cierto, pero también a veces me agradeces las cosas, ¿no? ¿Acaso piensas que los maestros de Lyone, César y Ágatha son como yo? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Son unos blandengues!- Cecil había tenido ya más de una pugna con ellos en el pasado, resultando victorioso. Su alumno estalló en una carcajada que, ya fuera por el sueño o por la ironía en sí, le hizo alegrarse. No podía dejar de pensar en cuán fascinante era su maestro. Y como decía, era Su Maestro.


	2. 2 Orión: el pasado enigmático 2

_Hola de nuevo. ¿Os gustó el capítulo 1? Espero que sí, aunque fuese tan lento. Comprended que en tan poca extensión no da tiempo para explicarlo todo con plenitud de detalles. Creo que muchos capítulos los tendré que dividir en partes, como este… ¡Bueno, eso no es problema!_

_Si tenéis alguna duda, por favor, contactad conmigo o exponedla en vuestros reviews que con tanta ilusión espero. ¡Nos vemos!_

_¡¡Que disfrutéis el segundo capítulo!!_

_PD: Estoy abierto a sugerencias y críticas. Sed sinceros que os contestaré._

**_Capítulo II: Orión: el pasado enigmático (2)_**

Seguía aquella noche del 25 de diciembre su curso, entre partidas de ajedrez y frustraciones de Atreus. Ninguna de sus jugadas sorprendían al misterioso Cecil, que no dejaba de reír ante los patéticos intentos de jaque de su alumno.

-Bueno amigo… Creo que te he vuelto a dar mate.

-¡Mierda!

-No, mierda no… Mate.

-Eres muy bueno, Cecil. Nunca voy a poder ganarte…

-¿Y por qué crees que te estoy haciendo pasar este calvario? Muchos de los enemigos a los que te enfrentarás serán como yo, pero no precisamente jugando al ajedrez, sino combatiendo. Si pierdes la esperanza de ganar como acabas de hacer ante mí, es muy posible que te derroten sin más.- el mayor de los dos jóvenes dio un sabio consejo al otro, que le escuchó con interés.

-Así que si gano la armadura… me atacarán enemigos terribles, ¿no?

-Y puede que durante el mismo transcurso del torneo. ¿Has oído hablar de Wicec?

-No.- respondió intrigado Atreus. -¿Quién es?

-Un león enjaulado deseoso por obtener el poder de la armadura.

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la frente del aspirante a caballero. Su maestro nunca hablaba de alguien con respeto salvo que fuese digno de su consideración, por lo que Wicec no debía ser como los demás aspirantes. La última vez que Cecil habló bien de alguien era porque llevaba una armadura dorada.

-Debe ser fuerte, ¿no?

-Sí. Se dice que el otro día en un arrebato de cólera acabó con la vida de dos soldados con suma facilidad. Para que te hagas una idea, incluso a un psicópata se le habría revuelto el estómago al ver cómo estaban los cuerpos.

-¡¡Dos soldados!! ¡Pero si él debe ser un crío como yo!

-Así es, pero él es consciente de su don.

Cecil levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana. Cuando llegó a su destino, hizo un gesto con su cabeza que motivó a Atreus para seguirle.

A pesar del frío, el caballero de Orión abrió las hojas de cristal. Sin explicación señaló al cielo, donde las nubes hacían caer la nieve que cubría casi todo el santuario con su manto de palidez espectral.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó con un tono mucho más serio que el que empleaba habitualmente.

-Pues… veo que la nieve cae. Alguna imagen bonita, ¿no?

-Ese es el poder que podemos dominar los caballeros. Los elementos, como los sentimientos, forman parte de nosotros. Con un adecuado nivel de cosmos se puede forjar o aprender una técnica digna como ésta que estás viendo: el dominio del agua solidificada.

-¿Estás diciendo que… Wicec domina el hielo?

-Sólo digo que él tiene un dominio bueno de su técnica como para ser sólo un aprendiz de caballero. Podría hacerte sufrir muchísimo si no tienes fe en ti. Él será el contrincante más fuerte al que te podrás enfrentar por la armadura de Erídano.

Sin más explicaciones, Cecil volvió a cerrar la ventana y caminó a su butaca. Desde allí, miró al fuego de la chimenea con una sonrisa confidente en su faz. Extendiendo su brazo al fuego, avivó las llamas que de la leña se alzaban.

-¡Maestro!

-Es sólo un truco…

-¡Comprendo! ¡Debo derrotar a Wicec con tus enseñanzas!

-¿Te has planteado alguna vez tratarme con más respeto?- inquirió el joven de cabellera plateada.

-Sí. Por cierto… ¿me contarás cómo fue tu primer combate?

-Muevo peón de reina dos casillas…

-¡Vamos…! ¡Por favor!

-Está bien… comenzaré por cuando tenía diez años. Aquella mujer italiana.

_**Shaina de Ofiuco**_

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Hades y Artemisa habían sido derrotados. La proclamación de los nuevos caballeros dorados había acaecido ya hace tres años, pero en teoría, seguía siendo su identidad exacta un tabú, a pesar de que en la práctica no lo era sí.

En realidad, todo el mundo sabía que sólo había seis dorados, pero sin embargo, las leyendas que contaban sobre ellos eran casi divinas: Cuando apenas contaban con catorce años, derrotaron a Ares, dios de la guerra; a Poseidón, dios de los océanos; a Eris, diosa de la discordia; Lucifer, el ángel caído; al mismísimo hermano de Atenea, Abel, sin olvidar a Hades, dios del inframundo y, finalmente a Artemisa.

Con semejante currículum, los nombres de los elegidos eran sabidos de todos. El Pegaso alado, Seiya; el furioso Dragón, Shiryu; el Cisne helado, Hyoga; la de las cadenas, encarnación de Hades, Shun; el terrible Fénix, Ikki y finalmente, el redimido Kanon, con su propia historia.

La ostentosa armadura de Orión acababa de elegir a su nuevo portador, un crío de unos diez años cuyo cabello parecía la ceniza de un incendio consumado. La mirada del joven no podía ser más desafiante.

Una noche, la que era caballero de Plata de Ofiuco, Shaina, decidió poner al niño a prueba. Las órdenes del Patriarca eran inescrutables. Mientras el crío caminaba solitario por un descampado del santuario, ella apareció vistiendo su resplandeciente ropa plateada. Cecil se sorprendió. Ella era la primera mujer caballero que veía con la armadura puesta.

-¡Eres una caballero!- exclamó el joven con reciente ilusión en su mirada.

-Mi nombre es Shaina.

-¿Shaina? ¡Un nombre que le queda genial a una belleza como tú!

-Para ser un mocoso no pierdes el tiempo…- la mujer rió con la intervención de su receptor objetivo. –sin embargo, he venido aquí a cumplir órdenes del Patriarca.

-¿Qué órdenes?

-Asegurarme de que eres digno de la armadura que te ha elegido, pues deberías haber participado en el torneo y, por supuesto, haberlo ganado. ¡Has dejado a muchos chicos sin oportunidad!

Que la armadura de Orión hubiera elegido a un mocoso como el que por aquel entonces era Cecil significaba que los más de cien candidatos de mayor edad que él eran repudiados. ¿Acaso eso implicaba tal superioridad de poder entre el niño y los demás?

-Si ella me ha elegido, debe ser por algo, ¿no?- dijo Cecil dejando caer su Caja de Pandora al suelo con rudeza.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Debes ser más delicado con ella!

-Alexer me ha dicho que no puedo usar la armadura para lo que yo quiera.

-Deberás usarla ahora, para enfrentarte a mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y dices que esas órdenes son de… Alexer?

-¡No digas su nombre en voz alta, imprudente!

Shaina adoptó una pose amenazante ante el crío que observaba perplejo. Parecía que no deseaba perder demasiado tiempo en cumplir su objetivo. Por el contrario, Cecil miró dubitativo a la muchacha de pelo verde. Quedó maravillado ante sus curvas de mujer.

Sin darle tiempo para recrearse, ella dio un salto al aire, desde el cual se dejó caer propinando una patada en pleno estómago del elegido de Orión, que cayó de espaldas a pocos metros.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Shaina con ironía. –Creo que lo mejor será llevar la armadura adonde debería estar.

-¡No! Si tengo que demostrarte lo que sé hacer… ¡ahí va!

Inconscientemente, sin armadura ni protección de ningún tipo, el niño saltó del suelo a donde la plateada estaba, llegando a sorprenderla por su aguante y arremetiendo con violencia en su estómago. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el puñetazo fue inútil.

-Venga. Sin armadura no me vas a hacer ni cosquillas. Utilízala. No la usarás para un fin egoísta cuando soy yo la que te ataca.

Con su comentario, Shaina había desvelado que su ataque no era tampoco por propio interés. En territorio sagrado como en el que estaban, eso suponía una falta grave. Alguien debía querer que ambos lucharan y esa persona sólo podía ser Alexer de Altar.

-¡Ahá! Altar ha debido enviarte para ver cómo me desenvuelvo con la armadura…

-¡Eso te dije hace un rato, imbécil! Se nota que sólo eres un niño. ¡Vamos niño, golpéame con tu armadura! ¡No creo ni que puedas portarla siendo sólo un mocoso!

-…- el silencio mostró la ofuscación de Cecil.

-Esa armadura te queda demasiado grande.- reprochó la guerrera de Ofiuco.

-Ya es suficiente.

-¿Qué?

Cecil corrió desesperado buscando la espalda de su oponente. Cuando lo hubo conseguido adoptó una pose que, aunque Shaina no vio, le hizo percibir un cosmos respetable. El brillo plateado en el elegido de Orión hizo que la caja de Pandora se abriera y una sarta de piezas metálicas cubriera su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh!- El crío golpeó con crudeza la espalda de su enemiga. A pesar de la fuerza, ella no se inmutó.

-Genial…- girándose, Shaina comprobó cómo el cosmos de Cecil ardía en concordancia con la vestimenta plateada: La que hace años había sido portada por un rudo hombre llamado Yaga era ahora llevada por el ridículo cuerpo de un niño de apenas diez años. –Parece que vales más de lo que creía… ¡Garras del Trueno!

El viento pareció electrificarse ante el grito de la mujer. Sin que pasara un segundo, una fuerza magnética proyectó a Cecil por el aire, dando ventaja a su enemiga para que le golpeara con saña en pleno rostro. Como consecuencia, el novel acabó chocando contra el suelo de espaldas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Me pesa tanto la armadura…!- gritó el chiquillo espantado.

-Claro que te pesa… No eres un digno portador aunque seas fuerte.

-¡Maldita seas!- A pesar del esfuerzo, el caballero de Orión levantó. Pensaba que el simple hecho de no estar acostumbrado a la armadura no le impediría ganar. Una vez tras otra, se acercó a Shaina para golpearla con sus elementales puños y piernas. La guerrera reía ante los patéticos intentos. Siempre contraatacaba y lanzaba por los aires al ilusionado muchacho.

Tras golpearse la frente por enésima vez, Cecil miró cómo caía la sangre de sus puños y rostro. A pesar de todo, se sentía más ligero que nunca. El niño hizo lo que no se esperaba: levantó dando un salto que le alzó más de lo que nunca había alcanzado con una zancada. Con astucia, encogió el brazo para soltar un puñetazo justo a un paso de Shaina. Al fin, consiguió lanzarla sin control.

-¡Maldito crío!

Ofiuco tuvo que dar un saltito para recuperar el control. Nada más tuvo la oportunidad, arrojó uno de sus rayos con velocidad considerable. Cecil lo vio, pero no se preparó para esquivarlo. El empuje de la electricidad en estado puro comenzó a arrastrarle irremisiblemente. Cuando el niño estuvo aprisionado entre una roca y la nada, extendió sus brazos emulando la maravillosa técnica que un día vio.

-¡Resplandor de Bellatrix!- Miles de lucilos de plasma envolvieron el descampado arremetiendo contra Shaina varias veces. La mujer cayó arrodillada ante el creciente poder del muchacho.

-¡Impresionante! No sólo has conseguido acostumbrarte a la armadura en menos tiempo que cualquier persona, sino que has superado tus límites proyectando esa lluvia de rayos a más velocidad que la del propio sonido…

Cecil no escuchó. Su cosmos crecía y aprovechaba para correr hacia su contrincante, a la que cogió desprevenida todavía inclinada en el suelo. Con su pierna, la hizo caer de espaldas: había propinado una patada capaz de abrir el mismísimo suelo.

-¡¿Ya soy digno de llevar esta armadura?!- preguntó el chico con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡Resplandor de Bellatrix!

Por segunda vez, una incesante lluvia de rayos multicolor inundó todo emulando una barrera circular totalmente ofensiva. Como Shaina ya había visto el ataque justo el minuto anterior, pudo esquivarlo con escasa dificultad. Sin embargo, el crío ya imaginaba que lo esquivaría, por lo que guardaba un as bajo su manga.

-¡Prepárate!- gritó furibundo.

Con sus bracitos, había conseguido bloquear el cuerpo de la preciosa mujer y, con la fuerza de su cosmos, se empleó al máximo en dar un tremendo salto que aunque les hiciera a los dos colisionar con la gran piedra que antes había servido de muro para él, valdría para ganar el combate.

Ella intentó advertirle, pero ya era tarde. Los dos chocaron contra la imponente roca quedando al instante Cecil inconsciente. Shaina sin más levantó.

-Estupendo… has conseguido ser digno de tu armadura. A partir de ahora, para el Gran Patriarca Alexer serás el caballero de plata de Orión.- La noche del debut de Cecil terminó de aquella extraña manera.

_**Pensamientos**_

-¡Impresionante!- exclamó Atreus totalmente emocionado. No sabía que el primer combate de su maestro fue contra un caballero de plata. Con lo que acababa de oír, al joven se le abrieron tanto los ojos que parecía desear con todo su ser ganar la armadura de Erídano.

-Bueno, no es para tanto… Al fin y al cabo, yo también llevaba una armadura de plata, ¿no?

-¡Pero tú tenias diez años!

Cecil miró el viejo reloj de la mesa de roble. Marcaba más de las doce y media. Al fin y al cabo, por muy maestro que fuera, tenía sueño de vez en cuando. Atreus captó la indirecta y tiró su rey sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

-Te ganaré mañana, maestro.

-Si no me ganas mañana, no comerás en un mes…- le contestó sin devolver la sonrisa.

Atreus dejó la habitación de su amigo para encaminarse a la suya. Tras despojarse de la incómoda ropa que llevaba, se lanzó a su cama, cayendo en ella plácidamente. Antes de caer dormido no pudo evitar que su mente divagara por el pasado un buen rato.

-Una vez tuve padres…- susurró en un tono tan bajo que apenas se oyó. –Pero hoy soy más feliz que si con ellos estuviera.

Las cortinas de su estancia, verdes, no permitían que la luz de la luna se filtrara por más de un hueco. Por si fuera poco, lo nublado del cielo dejaba aún más en penumbras su habitación. Tanto fue así, que al final se quedó dormido con un tronco, soñando al rato con los padres que le criaron los primeros días de su infancia y juventud. Aunque sólo fuera aquella noche, Atreus durmió tan sosegado que parecía irreconocible ese gesto en él.

5


	3. 3 El precio de un sacrificio

_¿Cómo sigue todo? Espero que bien… Aquí sigo yo escribiendo… y confesando que la verdad, los capítulos se me hacen muy cortos. Bueno, sé que voy lento, pero adelantaré que creo que será una historia un poco larga, al menos juzgando las ideas que tengo. _

_Si tenéis vosotros alguna sugerencia o idea que os apetezca ver en este fic, estoy abierto a ellas tanto como a consejos y críticas que hagáis. _

_¡¡Sólo espero que disfrutéis con el capítulo tercero, hasta ahora el más movido!!_

**_Capítulo III: El precio de un sacrificio_**

_**Amenaza**_

Una corriente de viento gélido inundó la pequeña habitación en la que Atreus descansaba tapado hasta las cejas por sus mantas. El marco de una fotografía cayó al grisáceo suelo de piedra haciendo un ruido pesado.

El joven sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Por un segundo, su estómago parecía estar revuelto, pero todo quedó como un susto inesperado. El todavía adormilado muchacho se destapó de la cama sintiendo el airecillo acariciar su piel. Tras unos segundos, decidió ponerse en pie para cerrar la ventana.

-Maldito invierno…- murmuró tras bloquear el canal del frío y sellarlo con las verdes cortinas. -¿Qué haría abierta la ventana?

Atreus caminó al pasillo de la pequeña casa con rumbo a la cocina. Al entrar no vio indicios de que su maestro se hubiera levantado.

-¿Qué hora será?- Tras abrir el mueble donde guardaban parte de sus provisiones, una caja llena de cereales cayó encima del hambriento aprendiz. -¡Mierda!- la expresión fue pronunciada con aires de frustración.

Por todo el suelo de la cocina los cereales decoraban el gris y las gruesas grietas entre losas. Cuando el soñoliento chico se agachó a recoger el estropicio volvió a sentir una punzada en el vientre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y Cecil no se ha levantado con este ruido?- pensó. Sin acabar de poner orden en la cocina fue a la habitación de su maestro y la abrió sin tener la consideración de llamar. Como sospechaba estaba vacía y el reloj dorado marcaba las cinco de la madrugada pasadas. -¡No lo puedo creer!

A través de la ventana se filtró un resplandor de luz mágica que llamó la atención del joven Atreus. Eso era muestra de que algún caballero debía estar usando sus habilidades en un lugar cercano al Santuario. El preocupado joven corrió a la puerta de la casa sin tan siquiera acicalarse, totalmente exaltado.

Antes de que llegara, Atreus pudo oír cómo alguien abrió la puerta de forma estrepitosa. Tras la hoja de roble, bañada del negro de la noche, una chica que parecía agotada le saludó.

-¡Ho… hola!

-¡Lyone! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Sé que es increíble, pero… ¡están atacando el santuario!

-¡¿Cómo?!- el patidifuso muchacho no daba crédito a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo aquella mañana. -¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Mi maestro ha partido junto a Cecil a defender la vía principal.-

Lyone, a pesar de su edad, aparentaba más años de los que tenía. No era alta en absoluto, pero el contorno de sus curvas parecía quitar importancia a que no sobrepasara más de un metro con sesenta centímetros; además, su liso cabello oscuro le otorgaba una especie de seriedad y madurez de las que podía estar orgullosa. Sus ojos azules eran lo único que le aportaba más feminidad de la que ella quisiera. Aquel día, vestía el uniforme que los aprendices solían llevar. Una coraza de cuero y ropas amarillentas de flexibilidad total.

-Atreus, ponte tu uniforme. ¡No puedes salir desnudo a pelear!

Fue tras la intervención de su amiga tras la cual el muchacho se dio cuenta de que apenas si llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos grises. Por un momento, el rubor de vergüenza quitó seriedad a la situación en que estaban.

-¡Te doy dos minutos!- gritó la chica con una sonrisa en su faz.

Cuando Atreus estuvo preparado, corrió a la entrada de nuevo. Allí estaba la dulce y seria Lyone, mirando con inquietud el lugar del que provenían los cosmos de incontables seres, todavía indeterminados.

-¡Listo!- exclamó el joven.

-Es por allí. Debemos cruzar este barrio hasta la calle principal.- la preciosa chica señalo hacia donde debían ir, justo a los pies del imponente coliseo del Santuario.

-¡Vamos!

En el centro del Santuario, por más esfuerzos que Cecil hacía, no dejaban de salir aquellos tipos vestidos con ropas holgadas y raídas. Parecía como si la misma tierra los creara.

-¿¡Cuántos más van a aparecer!?- Un hombre de rasgos viriles gritó al portador de Orión. Llevaba una coraza de cuero totalmente imponente. A cada golpe que daba, uno de los soldados hostiles volaba por el aire a más de cinco metros para abrirse alguna parte del cuerpo y morir.

-¡Aguanta, Galius! ¡Son débiles!- gritó Cecil mientras saltaba esquivando una embestida. A espaldas de otro engendro, provocó una explosión de cosmos que le hizo chocar contra una columna, acabando con su insignificante vida. -¿De dónde crees que salen?

Uno de los hijos del misterio consiguió golpear al corpulento compañero de Orión. Su patada fue tan ridícula que el mismo receptor acabó por reírse, endosándole un revés que le incrustó en el suelo a su caída.

-Veo que os divertís con mis guerreros…- Una tercera voz surgió del aire. –Mi nombre es Jidán.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-

Galius parecía enfurecido tras la aparición del nuevo enemigo, a cuyos pies se levantaban los más de cien soldados caídos hasta el momento. Aquella parte de la calle principal de Santuario parecía estar sumida en una guerra sin cuartel.

La mayoría de las ventanas de los alrededores estaban cerradas a cal y canto, y tan sólo se veían un par de curiosos niños mirando por una de las lamas entreabiertas de una puerta. El aspecto del estilizado Jidán les asustó y se ocultaron en la oscuridad del inmueble.

-¿Que quién soy yo? Esa es una pregunta interesante.

-¿No crees que no es más que un payaso, Cecil?- Galius temblaba. No podía superar las ganas que tenía de arremeter contra el hombre. -¡Quizás sea uno de esos lemurianos que nos intentaron invadir hace dos años!

Jidán era el único de los asaltantes que portaba armadura. Aunque no era demasiado ostentosa, protegía sin duda a su portador. La coraza guardaba toda la caja torácica y cubría las zonas más bajas del tronco. Un cinturón hacía las veces de falda sobre los muslos del alto caballero. Espinilleras y brazales del mismo gris que el del resto de la armadura guardaban su cuerpo.

-Soy un caballero de la muerte, y mi misión no es otra que infundir el pánico entre vosotros, caballeros de Atenea.

-¿Con esa cara? ¿Quién demonios te crees que…- Cecil dejó de quejarse al ver cómo el susodicho enemigo abría una grieta en el espacio, sacando de ella con una mano a Atrius y con otra a Lyone. Sin ningún miramiento, los arrojó al suelo. -¡Atreus!- exclamó el maestro impresionado.

-¿Ahora no me insultas?- el frío y afilado rostro de Jidán mostró un gesto malicioso que hizo brillar por un segundo sus dientes perla. –Fue fácil someter a estos críos… ¿A dónde pensaban que iban?

Los caballeros resucitados comenzaron a atacar de nuevo a los defensores del Santuario, cayendo de nuevo uno tras otro. El alumno del enfurecido Cecil apenas estaba consciente, pero conseguía distinguir vagamente el cosmos que tan familiar le era. Por el contrario, Lyone tenía los ojos cerrados: debía estar sumida en un sueño de inconsciencia.

-¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso sólo nosotros protegemos el santuario?- El musculoso Galius acabó con el último soldado-zombi de Jidán. Tras derrotarle, un alarido hizo escalofriar al propio cielo y miles de débiles cosmoenergías hostiles se pudieron sentir por toda la ciudad sagrada. -¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Por supuesto, yo no he venido solo a este lugar. Cuatro compañeros más han venido a hacerme compañía. Somos almas que controlan el poder de los cuerpos para valerse de su talento interfecto.

-Ahora que lo dice… no parece tener un cosmos demasiado grande. Estoy seguro de que no es más que otra marioneta…- pensó el portador de Orión. -¡Galius!

-Te escucho, Cecil.

-Nuestra prioridad es detener este ataque, ya que el Patriarca no parece haber movilizado ninguna de sus tropas.

-Han atacado a una hora perfecta. ¡Esto es una emboscada!

-Así es. Galius, ve… Busca a alguno de estos indeseables y acaba con su vida. Dentro de poco los soldados del Santuario habrán despertado, así que no tendrás más que esperar a tus compañeros.

-¡Co… como digas.- el joven capitán de soldados se perdió bajo el nublado cielo.

-Así me gusta, amigo… no es necesario que te preocupes por mí…- suspiró Cecil algo impresionado. Esperaba un comportamiento más humano por parte del que le había ayudado. –En fin, ¡supongo que es el precio de ser caballero de plata!- El grito del caballero intimidó un poco a Jidán a pesar de que no mostró ningún gesto en su inexpresivo rostro.

-¡Atreus, levanta!

-¿Qué haces?- el caballero enemigo intentó coger por sorpresa al experimentado Orión que saltó hacia atrás dando una voltereta acrobática.

-¿Y tú? ¿No pensarás que una escoria como tú va a derrotarme, ¿no? ¿A qué estúpido jefe se le ocurriría enviar al santuario a cinco peleles como tú, que no superan ni el rango de un caballero de bronce todos juntos?

-¿¡Cómo!?- Jidán parecía enfurecido.

-Es comprensible que hayas derrotado a estos mocosos, que no saben lo que es un combate real. Sin embargo, tu acto te costará caro… ¡Levanta, Atreus!

El muchacho, que estaba algo colapsado por el fugaz combate que había sostenido contra el peligroso enemigo de Atenea, oía las órdenes de su maestro, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió romper su ensimismamiento murmurando algo incomprensible como respuesta.

-¡Vamos, levanta! ¡Si no eres capaz de derrotar a un pelele como este no eres digno de ser mi alumno!- El caballero de Orión caminó hacia donde el muchacho se retorcía para intentar levantarse. Agarrándole por el cuello, le puso en pie sólo con la mano izquierda. –En pie, perezoso. Demuéstrame que no he perdido el tiempo contigo…

_**¡Lucha! El poder del cosmos**_

Ateus se encontraba sostenido por el brazo izquierdo de su maestro cuando tomó consciencia de la situación y guardó el equilibrio por sí mismo. Con sus ojos cansados miró a Cecil.

-Yo…- murmuró.

-¿Alguna objeción? ¿Crees que no puedes derrotarle?

-Este hombre me derrotó antes en unos segundos. ¿Cómo podría…?

-¡Haces bien en desobedecer a este hombre! Si lucharas contra mí te convertiría en un soldado-zombi.

Jidán dispuso sus manos en posición de ataque, esperando el más ínfimo movimiento para saltar al ataque. La ancha vía principal del santuario iba a ser testigo de una encarnizada lucha. En cuestión de segundos, bajó la temperatura.

-Atreus, quiero que le mates o que al menos aguantes hasta que yo acabe con el origen de este ataque. Si todo es como pienso, necesitaré poco menos de una hora.

Cecil de Orión se dio media vuelta y echo a correr rumbo al coliseo. Debía haber algo allí que llamara su atención por más calma que manaba.

El alumno del caballero de plata alzó su guardia intentando ver los lugares donde un ataque tendría más éxito. Aunque no se tratara de un caballero, su oponente llevaba una armadura bastante completa.

Sin pensárselo, el aspirante dio tres rápidas zancadas colocándose a un palmo de Jidán. Con la velocidad adquirida le dio sendos puñetazos en costado y rostro. El horror del joven fue ver que ni tan sólo había logrado que retrocediese.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el agredido con una medio sonrisa. Nada más tuvo la oportunidad, Jidán hundió su puño en la débil coraza de cuero de Atreus. El muchacho se sintió aturdido y chocó de espaldas contra el muro de una casa. –Voy a matarte, pequeño…

El hostil hombre corrió a donde su objetivo estaba todavía descolocado. De un revés le hizo caer al suelo, y desde allí le propinó una patada que le hizo arrastrar a varios metros de donde estaba. El aprendiz de caballero comenzó a sentir dolor mientras pensaba las similitudes que había con el combate que mantuvo con el agresor pocos minutos antes.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Pero si eres más débil que mis guerrros! ¿Tu maestro era ese hombre? ¡¡No le mereces!!

-Si… silencio.- exclamó como pudo Atreus mientras levantaba. De repente, sintió que su muslo derecho humedecía como si la lluvia fuera causante.

Jidán aprovechó la ventaja para, de un largo salto, golpear el hombro derecho del muchacho, el cual salió despedido al piso de nuevo cayendo después que los trozos de la sólida hombrera del uniforme de soldado que llevaba. La sangre también comenzó a brotar por la articulación.

-A… a pesar de todo…

-¿Todavía tienes fuerzas para murmurar?

Cuando el caballero de la muerte se dispuso a rematar al muchacho, éste improvisó una maniobra que le ubicó a espaldas de su enemigo. Sin dudarlo, le golpeó con más fuerza que antes a pesar de que los efectos fueron los mismos.

-Rápido, pero insuficiente. ¡Haz Violento!- Atreus sólo vio una especie de línea que le proyectó sin miramientos contra una columna. Tras el violento choque, cayó de bruces sangrando por el pecho. Al ritmo que recibía podía perder el combate, o hasta la vida pronto. Debía ingeniárselas para repeler la técnica de alguna forma.

-Él aprovecha… mi debilidad…- musitó para sí mismo. –y yo… se lo permito.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Rezas para ir con Dios? ¡Haz violento!

Por segunda vez, la hoja de luz recorrió las distancias que les separaban, rozando de refilón a su objetivo: el chico había podido esquivar a duras penas la embestida. Sin tener en cuenta las heridas, cerró los ojos y subió su cosmoenergía superando el límite de un soldado cualquiera. Quizás el duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido diera resultados…

-Yo… tengo esta velocidad. ¡Toma esto!- el alumno de Orión consiguió dar un puñetazo a una distancia considerable. A través del viento, logró dominar una corriente impulsándola contra Jidán, que resultó herido en la cara.

-¡Me has cortado! ¡No puede ser!- El caballero tapaba la herida con su zurda.

-Resulta que mi maestro me ha enseñado a no rendirme nunca. Aunque me duelan los golpes que me has dado… no puedo dejar que me ganes. ¡No debo dejarte por su honor!

Jidan fue superado en rapidez, pues otro corte de viento le empujó por la espalda, uno más por el costado y un tercero repitió en el lugar de la primera herida haciéndole caer.

-¡No es posible! ¡Levantad, soldados!

Por enésima vez, los cuerpos inertes de los guardias muertos se alzaron en contra de su inexistente voluntad. Esta vez, más de cincuenta zombis por toda la calle rodeaban a Atreus.

-¡Ateus!- exclamó Lyone con poca fuerza.

-¡Lyone! ¡Estás bien!- El joven dedicó una dulce sonrisa de complicidad a su amiga.

-Siento haber estado… tanto tiempo…

-¡Tranquila! Luchemos juntos… pues Cecil confía en nosotros.

-Te pido que te centres en él. Yo me ocuparé de estos indeseables.- A pesar de mostrar un aspecto horrible, la muchacha incrementó su cosmoenergía más de lo que había hecho su compañero hasta ahora. –¡No permitiré que tus heridas sean en vano!- exclamó.

Todas las criaturas corrieron hacia la joven, que con un haz de luz las repelió. Le bastó un segundo para salir del círculo en que estaba y ganar ventaja respecto a ellas. Desde el exterior, agredió a dos de los soldados-zombi con el mero empuje de su cosmos.

-Jidán, debemos acabar esto ahora…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú me vas a derrotar? ¡Pero si no dominas ni una técnica de ataque!-

Mientras hablaba el prepotente enemigo, el joven aprendiz había adoptado una extraña posición, seguramente de una kata de kung-fu. Las llamas de sus ojos delataban la idea que acababa de tener.

-Mi idea es… ¡El Impulso Celeste!

Cogiendo una velocidad considerable, Atreus saltó pateando sin miramientos la barbilla de su rival dando una voltereta en el aire. La ventaja de altura que había obtenido le sirvió para colocarse boca abajo y, en posición de flecha, utilizar las corrientes de viento para, en vez de golpear, impulsarse contra Jidán. La colisión dejó sentir un aumento enorme de cosmos que nada más alcanzar su vértice, decreció en un segundo. Para entonces, ambos enemigos estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes.

-P… por un momento… he…- la frase agonizante del caballero de la muerte no llegó a ser pronunciada, pues su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en lucilos, que flotaron hacia el cielo emitiendo ruidos de serenidad y calma. Todos los soldados infernales le imitaron, creando en toda la zona una piscina aérea de colores y preciosidad.

Nada más que sintiendo el aura purificada de la calle, la gente abrió las ventanas para recibir el nuevo día sin terror, deleitándose con la victoria que Ateus no pudo celebrar en aquel instante.

En un primer momento, el día había entrado prematuro con máscara de terror. Ahora que amanecía y los primeros soldados llegaban con indiscutible retraso, una zona del santuario había sido defendida con uñas y dientes por alguien que no llegaba ni al nivel de caballero de bronce. Gracias a él, el día tomó color de esperanza.

6


	4. 4 Juego de gladiadores

_Bueno, al fin se ven las cosas como en cualquier fic de acción, ¿no? Bien, dejemos de lado un poco las batallas y centrémonos algo más en la personalidad de nuestros personajes. ¿Qué querrían ellos? ¿Cómo actuarían en la realidad? _

_Quien sabe… puede que Saga no fuera el único con doble personalidad. ¡Que os guste mucho! _

**_Capítulo IV: Juego de gladiadores_**

_**El límite de la cordura**_

La atmósfera en aquella extraña habitación estaba tan cargada como el aire, pesado por su densidad. Decenas de candelabros dorados de tres velas cada uno iluminaban todo con tanta intensidad que toda forma cercana tomaba un matiz anaranjado, propio del fuego. El olor erótico levantaba la libido de aquellos que, tendidos sobre una cama de cabecera abenuz, se amaban con tanta pasión. Los grabados de ésta podían ser espantosos o no, pero era cierto que representaban gráficamente el horror de una guerra entre ángeles y demonios, entre la belleza y la aberración, con triades de demonios tomando placer con cuerpos de débiles mujeres.

-¿Pero, y si la existencia fuera errónea?

-¿Acaso este orgasmo que te estoy dando no es real?- dijo el hombre lamiendo el cuello de su compañera, que, entre gemidos delicados, apretó los dientes.

La joven muchacha no tuvo una ocurrencia mejor que clavar sus uñas en la espalda de él, dejando que su sangre le manchara los dedos y lamiéndola después. En ese momento, su cabello negro le resbaló por la cara y gimió casi gritando. La delicadeza en los movimientos que ahondaban en su interior no era en absoluto delicada.

-Brilla la noche entre tus gemidos, tan bella… que el lamento de la tierra queda ridiculizado ante el sexo que me das.

-Te odio, Haland…

-Sigue gimiendo… no me arruines este momento.

La preciosa joven de ojos azules y llorosos siguió gimiendo mientras, lágrima a lágrima, sentía que nada era real: ni el amor, ni la amistad, ni la vida, ni los sueños, ni el odio, ni la pura existencia. Todo era relativo menos su locura en acto…

_**La mala suerte**_

El caballero de Orión se detuvo en la entrada del majestuoso Coliseo. Pudo sentir con claridad cómo se habían extinguido las vidas de dos de los enemigos y de un aliado. Galius había caído cumpliendo con su cometido: derrotar a uno de los Magnates Soldados de aquel que esperaba en el interior.

-¿Galius ha muerto y el inepto de mi alumno sigue en pie? Puede que al final valga y todo…- Cecil sonrió satisfecho por la hazaña de Atreus, cuya energía, aunque débil, seguía latente. Tan sólo pensó en las victorias y la derrota unos segundos más, tras los cuales penetró en la imponente estructura que ante él estaba.

Con el paso ligero, el caballero corrió los pasillos del Coliseo, que como un laberinto, hubieran desorientado a cualquier persona que se adentrara por primera vez. Orión se guió por los coletazos de cosmos que percibía de la arena, aumentando el ritmo de su marcha. Antes de llegar a su destino, unas figuras se desprendieron de la nada cayendo a sus pies como criaturas derrotadas.

-¿Qué coj…?- a pesar de la sorpresa, el susto no hizo más que empezar, pues una a una, las sombras comenzaron a levantar y adquirir forma humana. No había duda de que de nuevo se trataba de Magnates Soldados.

-Conque eran lemurianos, ¿no, Galius? ¡Qué ignorante eras, amigo!- exclamó en voz alta. -Y supongo que vosotros queréis cobrar, ¿verdad?

-Muerte…- respondió uno con voz distorsionada y rota.

-Son como demonios sin alma. Sólo se mueven por impulsos…- el murmullo de Cecil fue inaudible. –Socórreme, armadura…

Ante la impotencia de los espectros, el caballero saltó al techo del ancho pasillo e, impulsándose en él, aprovechó para patear la cabeza de uno de los engendros. Ahora Orión estaba entre todas las criaturas.

-¡Morid, morid, morid, morid!- gritó mientras masacraba a otra de ellas con su puño de plata. Uno de los soldados se aproximó veloz hacia su oponente intentando alcanzarle, pero tan sólo consiguió golpear en el inerte cuerpo de su compañero. Cecil aprovechó para lanzar una onda de cosmos que empotró a ambos en una pared, haciéndoles morir.

El caballero de plata siguió su camino ignorando al resto de criaturas, pues su prioridad era reducir al líder, y eso lo sabía desde que reconoció las ropas que llevaban. Ahora los corredores parecían más largos ante la ocupación que los soldados-zombi habían causado.

-¡Resplandor de Bellatrix!- conjuró el guerrero ante la gran masa de enemigos que había taponando la entrada a la arena. El azote de rayos multicolor los proyectó muertos y con violencia hacia el corazón del coliseo. La explosión rompió la calma que parecía haber allí.

-¡¿Esas son todas tus armas?!- inquirió violentamente Cecil. -¡Responde!

En el centro del anfiteatro tan sólo había una figura en pie. La palidez de su tez y el color de cabellos que tenía le asemejaban a un albino. A pesar del aspecto medio cianótico que tenía aquella persona, si es que se le podía llamar así, lucía sin aparente molestia una bella armadura negra de aspecto agresivo: múltiples protuberancias salían a través de su coraza como si el portador fuera atravesado por ellas. Tanto clavos como trozos de varas parecían herirle de una forma tan seria, que Cecil quedó maravillado ante la vestimenta siniestra.

-Tengo que reconocer que tu armadura es genial. Pareces herido… y… te confiere un aspecto feroz.

-Llevar mi armadura implica sufrir todas las heridas que puedas imaginar. A pesar de todo, me da el poder que tengo.

-¡Estás diciendo que todos esos clavos y… son reales!

-Eso pretendo decir. Ahora lárgate o prepárate a morir ante mi magia.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos… no me hagas reír. ¡Por muy acojonante que seas no pienso rendirme antes de luchar!- el tono jovial de Cecil desgravó importancia a la situación.

-¡No te rías de mí! ¡Soy el portador menor de la Muerte!

-¿¡Portador menor!? ¡Me obligas a reír! ¿Quién es el genio que ha pensado dominar el santuario mandando a unos imbéciles como tú y tus cuatro perros?- Orión comenzó a reír desmesuradamente. –Ya han despertado los guardias y han derrotado a tus amigos. ¡Sólo quedas tú!- añadió entre golpes de carcajada.

-Muchacho, vas a lamentar esta… humillación.

El extraño líder de los atacantes corrió hacia su objetivo para arremeter numerosas veces en su cuerpo. Un golpe tras otro, sentía cómo la victoria no estaba lejos. Tras pocos golpes más, el caballero de Orión se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo tapando su cara.

-¡Ahora me toca reír a mí!- el sádico portador de la Muerte pateó con saña el hombro derecho del plateado, haciéndole caer pocos metros atrás. El joven cayó de espaldas con los ojos cerrados.

Norfold, que así era su nombre, se preparó para acabar con su víctima saltando al cielo para hender las pequeñas garras de su puño en el corazón del guerrero. El impacto resonó tan estruendoso que el propio Cecil se asustó al levantar.

-¡Demonios! Creí que mi barrera había fallado.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Vamos, amigo… no me vas a derrotar. ¿De verdad quieres que te dé?

-¡Detén esto! ¡Ondas del Hades, Ondas Infernales!

Una espiral púrpura recorrió el espacio entre los contendientes a velocidad considerable, pero el caballero Orión revirtió su curso con el mero empuje de su cosmoenergía, mandando la onda hacia las gradas. La explosión dejó caer algunas piedras que la formaban a la arena de combate, también de piedra.

-Me vas a obligar a darte… mejor que te vayas.

-¡Fanfarrón!- gritó Norfold, irritado al máximo.

-¿Fanfarrón? Mira, voy a contar hasta cinco. Si no desapareces, voy a darte tal manta de golpes que no te va a reconocer ni el cretino que te haya mandado aquí. Cinco… cuatro…

-¡No te das cuenta de que te voy a matar! ¡Ondas del Hades!

La espiral macabra fue más rápido que antes, llegando a colisionar contra Cecil en dos segundos escasos. El golpe le dio con terrible violencia en plena cara, pero el joven ni tan siquiera se desestabilizó.

-Mal… muy mal. Tres… dos…- El guerrero se percató de que caía bajo sus labios un hilito de sangre. El detalle no se lo tomó demasiado bien, así que sin acabar su cuenta regresiva, corrió a velocidad vertiginosa hasta postrarse ante el guerrero de la Muerte.

-Te advertí.

Con un seco puñetazo, Norfold fue empujado contra el graderío, empotrándose en él. La explosión fue más terrible que la de la magia que había colisionado allí mismo un minuto antes. El aroma de arenisca surgió a partir de la polvareda ocasionada.

-¿Ya es de día?- preguntó Cecil. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, mocoso?

-Eh… desde que desviaste el ataque contra las gradas.- respondió Atreus, impregnado en el líquido de sus heridas. Lyone miraba con interés el combate, algo más escondida que su amigo.

-¿Es la primera vez que me ves en acción?

-Así es… y creo que nunca más me volveré a meter contigo.

-Me conformo con que dejes de tutearme.- bromeó el joven de revoltoso cabello gris. –Por cierto, enhorabuena… pensaba que te iban a dar fuerte, pero veo que has ganado.

-Sí…

-Espera. He de acabar con este fracaso…

El portador menor de la Muerte salió de entre los escombros, dejando que su cosmos inundara todo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Cecil comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo.

-¿Acaso no ves que te falta un ojo? ¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo lo vas a ver?!

-Voy a hacer que ese humor negro se te vuelva en contra.- amenazó el enemigo.

-Muy bien. ¡Esquiva mi… Resplandor de Bellatrix!

Otra vez más, una lluvia de flechas lumínicas multicolor recorrió todo el perímetro de la arena, destrozando todo a su paso. El propio suelo se quebró, pero la zona en que Norfold estaba, acabó desintegrada: la brutalidad de los impactos había hecho desaparecer una cuarta parte del graderío del edificio.

-Se acabó. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llamaba este sujeto?- Ni Atreus ni Lyone respondieron. Ambos quedaron mudos por el despliegue de luz y poder. –Lo siento… pero debía hacerlo.- dijo Cecil eliminando toda la ironía mantenida durante el combate. –Nadie se ha dignado a venir. El santuario entero dormía y los soldados no hubieran conseguido nada contra éste. Ya han caído los cinco que vinieron.

-¿Y todavía dices que nadie se dignó a luchar?- dijo un hombre de voz intensa y cabello negro.

-¡Maestro!- gritó Lyone con tono algo forzado.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi amigo Vlad!

-No soy tu amigo… y para ti soy Vladimir.- replicó.

-Ya empiezan de nuevo.- Atreus sabía que su maestro desconfiaba de los métodos que Vlad usaba con Lyone. Decía que era demasiado blando con ella por ser una chica.

-Hoy no pelearemos. Gracias a la inestimable ayuda de los soldados del Santuario ha caído el último de los intrusos. Incluso yo maté a uno…-

El recién llegado caballero de la Ballena se acercó a Cecil y le puso su mano sobre el hombro. Dándole un apretoncito, dejó entender que estaba agradecido por haberse comido la peor parte del trabajo.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado dónde están los caballeros dorados cuando se les necesita?- cuestionó Vlad. –Menos mal que estábamos nosotros…

-¿Caballeros de oro?- preguntó Lyone.

-Ven aquí, mi princesa noruega…- ordenó el hombre de pronunciadas facciones. Cuando la chica se hubo acercado a su cariñoso maestro, agarrándola con delicadeza por la nuca, hico que llevara su mirada justo por donde Orión había hundido medio Coliseo. Gracias al agujero, ahora se veía un camino ascendente a lo lejos, que llevaba casi por una infinita senda hasta la cúspide del Santuario, donde una enorme estatua se erigía. –Esos templos que a lo lejos se ven son el hogar de los caballeros de oro, los más poderosos entre nosotros.

-¿Y bien?- la curiosidad devoraba a la chica.

-Se supone que ellos protegen la paz, aunque hace tiempo que no se les ve. El caso es que no pelean a menos que una amenaza mayor se cierna sobre algún lugar de este planeta. No se dignan a dar la cara a pesar de que antes, al parecer, estaban metidos en cualquier trifulca.

-Ahhh…- sonrió Lyone. -¿Y cómo es que antes sí se metían?

-Porque antes llevaban ropas de bronce. Se conocen sus nombres, pero no su actual armadura, pues cuando alguno de ellos aparece por la ciudad no la lleva. ¡Todos son orientales!

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Atreus con ese aspecto de chiquillo desamparado con el que se había quedado tras su combate.

-¿No lo sabías, mocoso?- dijo Cecil con una sutil sonrisa. –Al parecer todos ellos son hermanos.

-Curioso…

-O no tanto…- ahora, una delicada voz rompía la conversación mantenida en el centro del Santuario.

Un hombre con ropas oscuras y peculiares rasgos caminó hasta los presentes. La elegancia de su porte y la belleza de su túnica dejaban constancia del alto cargo que aquella persona ocupaba en el santuario.

-¡E… el Patriarca!- Todos los caballeros se arrodillaron ante Mu.

-Levantad, por favor.-

Despacio, cada uno de los presentes se erguía sin dejar de mostrar una actitud de respeto ante el soberano de la ciudad de Atenea. El hombre de melena violácea miró los destrozos del Coliseo y profirió una mueca de resignación.

-¿Es posible que la próxima vez no se arme tanto escándalo por un puñado de criaturas como las que han asaltado hoy? Creo que este destrozo era innecesario. ¡En cientos de años, el Coliseo se había mantenido justo como… hasta hace media hora!

-Yo… lo siento.- Cecil dio un paso al frente y bajó la cabeza.

-Por favor, no seáis tan corteses. Pasaba por aquí y no he podido evitar oír esa conversación sobre caballeros de oro. Cecil, no estés tan rígido.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó el sorprendido Atreus.

-Oh, su eminencia. No hable ahora de nuestros encuentros. Lo guardo como una sorpresa.

-Lo sé, Cecil. No lo iba a hacer… En realidad estoy aquí para hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sabía que vosotros seríais quienes defenderían el lugar.

La preciosa y joven Lyone apartó un mechón de su flequillo para ver con claridad el majestuoso talante del Gran Patriarca. La profundidad de los ojos morados del líder le cautivó por unos instantes como si ya los hubiera visto con anterioridad.

-Es evidente que corremos peligro. Los caballeros dorados, por orden exclusiva mía, tienen prohibido dejar sus templos. Esperábamos un ataque más intenso. Os pido disculpas.

-Nuestro deber es proteger el santuario…- replicó Vladimir ruborizado ante la porte de su líder.

-Bueno. Seguramente nos atacarán más veces. Desde que Atenea murió es evidente que estamos sufriendo muchos cambios. Por ejemplo, el escudo que ella levantó ha desaparecido. Por eso ahora se puede penetrar con tanta facilidad en el Santuario. Sin embargo, por muy mal que vayan las cosas, nadie pasará más allá del templo de Géminis.

-¿Entonces los otros caballeros?

-Pura precaución. En cualquier caso, enhorabuena sobre todo a este muchacho.- Atreus dio las gracias y bajó la cabeza.

-Ni hubiera podido hacer algo hace dos años…- se lamentó Mu ante el silencio de sus receptores. –Bueno, quizás sea hora de que vuelva a mis aposentos. Sólo una cosa más. Estamos ante tiempos tranquilos, pero bajar la guardia supondría un error. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos pronto, Cecil.

Con una lánguida sonrisa, el bello Patriarca comenzó a partir. Ya casi se hubo desvanecido por entre la niebla matinal cuando le detuvo la voz de Lyone.

-¿Qué pasó hace dos años, señor Patriarca?- deteniéndose Mu, agachó la cabeza.

-Quizás hoy no sea el mejor día para contarlo.

Finalmente, el que fuera caballero de Aries, acabó desapareciendo. La amenaza que agitó la paz en el santuario había quedado disipada. Quizás no fuera por mucho tiempo, pero mientras los caballeros estuvieran allí, la gente podría dormir en paz.

5


	5. 5 Un recuerdo en el presente

_Las cosas han vuelto a calmarse en el santuario, pero una duda sigue en el corazón de Cecil. ¡Cuando las tinieblas abrazan de nuevo a su presa, la luz de los aprendices libera el cosmos que dormita en su interior!_

_¡La época más oscura de la historia ha llegado!_

**_Capítulo V: Un recuerdo en el presente_**

_**Incertidumbre**_

Toda amenaza había pasado ya y el viento fluía sin mover un ápice de oscuridad entre sus corrientes. Los caballeros que habían luchado con fiereza quedaron solos en lo más íntimo del arruinado coliseo bajo la luz solar que se filtraba por entre las densas nubes.

-Mu…

-¿Qué sucede, Cecil?- preguntó Atreus mientras se sentaba en mitad de la arena de combates. -¿De qué le conoces? Era el Gran Patriarca.

-Por algo que pasó hace un par de años. He pensado mucho, y tras la guerra contra los lemurianos, me he percatado de cómo han cambiado las cosas.

-Cecil, relájate.- El caballero de la Ballena sonrió a pesar de que sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Mu y Alexer… ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Atreus, creo que tu maestro tiene algún problema.- Aquella era la facultad de Lyone: la perspicacia.

-¡Lyone! No hables así ante un caballero de plata.- regañó Vlad.

-Déjala. Todo se debe a la mala educación que le das.- Orión dejó de mirar al pasado para contemplar el estado de su querido alumno. –Y tú, levanta. Pareces una lagartija. Creo que vas a necesitar un uniforme nuevo…

Atreus se levantó sin rechistar y cabizbajo. Tras todo el ajetreo, se enfrió y era ahora cuando comenzaba a sentir hambre y cansancio. El joven miró todavía asustado los desperfectos de la batalla al unísono que sus tripas rugían.

-¿Tienes hambre, mocoso? Hoy te has ganado el almuerzo.- A pesar de que Cecil ya comenzaba a hablar como siempre, lo hipocondríaco de su tono se notaba nada más oírle.

-Cecil, cuéntame eso que te atormenta.- sugirió Vladimir.

-¿Delante de los niños?

-Pronto dejarán de ser niños… en el mejor de los casos, ¿no? Creo que deberían conocer la situación.

-En ese caso, recuerda las cosmoenergías que hace dos años nos invadieron. Fueron cuatro y la del Patriarca era una de ellas…

Tras el incómodo silencio que se originó por las dudas del caballero de Orión, Atreus tosió a posta para romper el hielo. Tras su tos, procuró mostrar interés indagando con sus cuestiones en lo que podía significar aquello.

-Oh. A pesar de que Mu fue un poderoso caballero de oro, creo que hay algo que se escapa de mis manos. No me cuadra el motivo por el que Alexer de Altar desapareció justo ese día. Desde que comenzó la guerra, Mu la dirigió. ¡Y no olvidemos que Atenea murió ese preciso día!

-¿Piensas que Mu es un traidor?- Vlad se exaltó violentamente y miró casi con fuego en sus retinas al que era su compañero. -¡Dime que no piensas eso!

-No importan mis dudas. ¿Puedes decirme cuántos ataques ha habido desde que supuestamente estamos en paz?

-Demasiados…

-El escudo de Atenea ha desaparecido. Somos presa fácil para cualquiera. ¡Incluso alguien tan débil como los caballeros de hoy podría penetrar en el corazón del santuario! ¡Por Dios, que le he detenido a menos de cien metros de la casa de Aries!

-Cecil, no me gustaría darte la razón, pero creo que en parte la llevas. Por mi lado, sólo creo que son tiempos difíciles.

Lyone no oía y tan sólo incordiaba a su amigo intentando introducir la punta de sus deditos en la nariz del agotado joven. Entre risas, provocó que su maestro la mirara exigiéndole silencio. Atreus suspiró, pues sus ganas de jugar eran nulas.

-Cecil, vámonos. Aquí sólo nos quebraremos la cabeza sin llegar a ningún sitio.- propuso el aprendiz de caballero.

-Está bien. Dejaré que calentarme…

Cecil no se despidió y comenzó a andar olvidando incluso a Atreus. Tras unos segundos, el alumno del guerrero victorioso abandonó la zona también. Vladimir y Lyone quedaron solos, en silencio, sin saber qué decir ante las presuntas acusaciones del caballero plateado de Orión.

-Creo que nosotros también hemos de irnos…

_**Sueño y una historia olvidada**_

Tras llegar a casa, el ambiente era algo más oscuro de lo habitual. La calma en la habitación de Cecil, el no crepitar de las ascuas y la tensión propiciaban un ambiente desconocido. Sin nada en mente, el joven de cabellos azules se arrojó a la cama de su maestro. Éste tan sólo se sentó ante el gastado tablero de ajedrez que les servía como pasatiempo de forma habitual.

-Me preocupas.- La tranquilidad fue rota con brisquedad.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Atreus.

-No. Nunca te he visto en todos estos años así. Siempre estás de buen humor, con una sonrisa enorme y una jarra de vino en la mano. ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy? Desde que vimos al Patriarca has puesto esa cara de mal humor. Te estás comportando como… como…

-¡Dilo, niñato!- gritó el malhumorado guerrero. -¿No sería mejor que te lavaras las heridas, procurases curarlas y me dejases en paz?

-No. Aunque me muera desangrado aquí no me levantaré hasta que me cuentes qué te pasa. ¡Vamos Cecil! No podemos tener la relación que tú quieres que tengamos. ¡Somos más que Maestro y alumno y no aguanto verte así!

-Por tu seguridad, deberías verme como un distante maestro. De no ser así, te arrastrarán mis problemas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Nunca has querido a nadie, mocoso?- preguntó Cecil despojándose del peso de su coraza, que colocó en el suelo.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces sabes qué se siente cuando se desconoce el paradero de esa persona, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Yo quería tanto a Alexer… que me resulta doloroso ver al Patriarca en el cargo que solía ejercer mi buen amigo. Es sólo eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Que amabas a Alexer?

-¿¡Eres imbécil!?- contestó exaltado el joven. -¡Querer no implica amar! ¿No puedo querer a alguien de mi sexo sin que tu mente calenturienta se vaya a lo carnal?- Tras la fugaz reprimenda, los dos, alumno y maestro, comenzaron a reír. Al fin se había suavizado la tensión que había entre ambos.

A causa de las nubes borrascosas del cielo, la luminosidad del día quedó paliada por completo. Cecil levantó para coger una caja de cerillas que había sobre la chimenea para seguidamente encender el candelabro de la mesilla de roble. La luz de la aburrida habitación tornó artificial.

-¿Nunca te he hablado de Natassia?

-Nunca.- De pie, cercano a la deshecha cama, Cecil sonrió levemente.

-Ella era hermana de Alexer. Yo era joven, pero sí que le hacía esas cosas que tu perversa mente piensa. Desgraciadamente…

-…- el silencio habló por sí solo.

-Sí. Nos amábamos, pero qué le vamos a hacer, ¿no?

-¿Cómo era ella?- cuestionó el curioso joven, casi al borde del sueño.

-Era la criatura más bella que puedas imaginar. Siempre estaba alegre, siempre olía a rosas… Como ayudante de cámara de Atenea, en la noche de su muerte, cayeron juntas.

-¿Los lemurianos? ¡Esos malditos duendes!

-No te esfuerces, Atreus. Descansa… Estás deseando dormir y no es precisamente tu apoyo lo que necesito en el campo de los sentimientos.

Antes de que Cecil terminase, el joven dormía plácidamente. El caballero de Orión volvió a coger su coraza. Cuando se hubo vestido con ella, abandonó en silencio la casa, no sin antes apagar la vela que había encendido.

Ya fuera, bajo la lluvia, Vlad esperaba. Con un gesto de éste, los dos compañeros comenzaron a correr hasta volver a adentrarse en las cercanías de los doce templos del zodiaco. Las conjeturas del guerrero de plata habían despertado la curiosidad de aquel de la Ballena, y juntos se aproximaban donde Mu les había citado con tanta discreción.

_**Órdenes**_

Cecil y Vlad llegaron al fin a las viejas escaleras que conectaban con el templo de Aries. Tan sólo les restaba subir para que, junto a la primera casa del zodiaco, vieran al Patriarca.

Una vez arriba, la imponente casa de Aries les hizo quedar casi sin respiración. Decenas de pilares sostenían las gruesas láminas de piedra gris que formaban el techo y el friso, lleno de grabados con motivos mitológicos, pero no sólo eso fue lo que les llamó la atención, sino también el largo camino que había que recorrer hasta ésta. A lo lejos, la figura de Mu parecía aguardar estática.

Tantas escaleras y rellanos parecían revelar con sus grietas y desperfectos el paso del tiempo, las numerosas batallas libreadas allí. Sin embargo, un aura serena envolvía el mítico lugar.

-Impresionante…- Vlad quedó tan atónito, que tardó segundos en seguir caminando rumbo a la casa. Por el contrario, Cecil ya le llevaba la delantera.

A los pies del templo, Mu se les acercó emitiendo a cada paso un ruido metálico, como emitido por una armadura.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo.- profirió el caballero con su calmada voz. Ambos plateados inclinaron la cabeza ante su superior con sumo respeto. –Por favor, olvidad las formalidades.

-¿Qué desea?- miró Cecil a su receptor.

-Parece mentira que haya tanta hipocresía entre nosotros. Explícame, Cecil, qué pasó antes.

-¿Antes?

-Así es. Cuando nos vimos en el coliseo me pareció estar en tensión con vosotros.

-¡No es cierto que…- Vlad quedó en silencio.

-Mirad todos al Ateneo. ¿Es cierto que sigue en pie?

-Así es.- contestaron al unísono ambos.

-Entonces no hay motivo para que dudéis de mí. Os recuerdo que soy el representante de Atenea así como portador legítimo de la armadura de Aries.

Vlad abrió los ojos como si la vida le fuera en el acto. No sabía que un caballero de oro ostentara tal cargo. Antes de que el plateado se repusiera del susto, Mu caminó al interior del templo motivando a sus subordinados a que le siguiesen alegando que tenía que hablarles de algo.

-Señor Mu…- apeló Cecil ya bajo las sombras del templo.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Hay algo que… quisiera preguntarle.

-Comprendo tus dudas, pero ya te he dicho que no hay motivo por el cual tengas que dudar de mí.

-Es sobre Alexer.- insistió el portador de Orión con una mirada ciertamente triste. En aquel momento, parecía un niño inconsolable.

-El caballero azul.- suspiró Mu mientras dejaba de dar la espalda a sus invitados.

-¿Caballero azul?- inquirió Cecil. -¿No era caballero de Altar?

-Así es, pero eso fue tras las guerras de Hades. Antes, Alexer fue un caballero de Sinigrado. Por aquel entonces sólo tenía quince años. Bueno, disculpa. Pregúntame…- el Patriarca sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Quién le mató?- Tanto el líder como Vladimir notaron cierto aire de acusación en lo íntimo de la pregunta.

-¿Ya has olvidado la invasión de los lemurianos?

-Con respeto, pero usted es uno de ellos y, aunque caballero de oro, regresó al santuario con ellos. Cuando subimos, Atenea yacía junto a su cadáver y el de dos de esos lemurianos. ¡Natassia estaba incluso caliente todavía!

-Los hermanos murieron juntos.- dijo Mu con soberbia. No le agradaba tratar aquel tema. –Aunque te cueste admitirlo, Alexer luchó contra ellos y fue derrotado. Yo llegué cuando él, su hermana y Atenea habían muerto.

-¡Mierda!- Orión golpeó una columna con su puño. La frustración de no poder vengar a su maestro le resultó enorme a pesar de que se había tenido que resignar a ella hace dos años.

-Ahora escuchadme. No os he traído aquí para discutir del pasado.

Mu caminó hacia una vieja mesa sobre la cual había un sobre. Teniendo en cuenta que el templo de Aries no era la habitual residencia del caballero, debía haberlo bajado en el tiempo que transcurría la pelea.

Cogiendo la carta, sacó el folio que en su interior había, leyendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones que portaba. Tras un largo parpadeo, entregó el papel a Vlad ordenando que lo leyeran.

"Día 21 de diciembre, París.

Por la presente extrañeza que implican los actos ocurridos en Arlés, nos vemos obligados a recurrir a las fuerzas de Exmo. Santuario de Atenas.

Desde el día 14 del mes de noviembre, se vienen registrando extraños eventos por los alrededores del teatro y el anfiteatro romano, tales como resplandores y fulgores en el cielo, desapariciones inexplicables y ruidos sórdidos.

Pediríamos, con toda nuestra amabilidad, que uno de sus caballeros acudiese a nuestra llamada, acallando así todas las dudas que nuestra gente tiene y, que por nosotros no podemos responder sin agravar la situación.

Atentamente, Sydonie Borgogne."

El caballero de la Ballena sonrió mientras entregaba la carta a Cecil. Cuando ambos la hubieron leído, se dirigieron a Mu.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no resuelven ellos sus problemas?

-Porque acudir a los lugares que citan implicaría dar la razón al pueblo y, como dice la carta, agravar la situación.- Mu cogió el papel y lo guardó es su sobre colocándolo de nuevo sobre el escritorio. –El diez de enero comenzarán los torneos de aspirantes.

-Atreus participará, por supuesto.

-¡También mi princesa!

-Pues bien, de eso quería yo hablar. El caso de Lyone es diferente al de Atreus.- dijo el Patriarca. –La fuerza base de ella es sin duda mayor que la de Atreus, pero sin embargo, el control del cosmos no lo lleva tan bien como tu alumno, Cecil. Quería ordenaros que, ya que ellos son los favoritos para hacerse con la victoria, deseo que solucionen los eventos de Arlés.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Vlad. -¡Pero si no tienen ni armadura! ¡Son como dos soldados más!

-¿Acaso no detuvieron ellos dos solos a uno de los asaltantes de esta madrugada?- la réplica de Mu no fue tomada a la ligera. Por el contrario, Orión no discrepó.

-Mientras no me hagan trabajar a mí, estoy de acuerdo.

-¡¿Pero y si mueren, degenerado?!- contestó el yugoslavo a su compañero.

-Yo, por el contrario a ti, confío en mi alumno. Te he dicho mil veces que no deberías ser tan blando con esa mocosa. Cree que te comprendería si ella tuviera al menos unos buenos pechos, pero todavía es una cría a la que hay que entrenar severamente. ¡No como tú haces! ¡Tú eres el degenerado!

-¡Silencio!- Mu estaba enfurecido ante la actitud de sus subordinados. -¿Os he dado permiso para discutir?

-Cecil, una persona no son sólo pechos… o culo como lo ha sido siempre para ti. Disculpe nuestra grosería, señor Patriarca.- Vladimir agachó la cabeza.

-Os advierto que sólo uno de vosotros podrá ir a Francia con los niños. Sólo había tres billetes en el sobre.

Los dos compañeros se miraron unos segundos, sin saber cuál de los dos sería el encargado de llevar a los chiquillos. Mientras Cecil hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, su camarada giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Mu con osadía aliada.

-Serás tú, Cecil… Quizás tu apatía se cure con la responsabilidad que supone este trabajo. Lo siento por ti, Vlad…

-De acuerdo- accedió a regañadientes Orión. –pero que conste que no me hace gracia cargar con la mocosa esa…

Cuando los dos caballeros de plata abandonaron el templo para avisar a sus respectivos alumnos, Mu quedó en el silencio de la estancia. Mirando cómo las nubes ennegrecían la tarde en el exterior, pensó en lo egoístas que estaban siendo sus caballeros, en el cambio que su conocido Cecil llevaba experimentando dos años y, en la absurda idea de que tras la muerta de Atenea, ya nada merecía la pena en el santuario.

5


	6. 6 En el cabo Sunion

_Otra vez más a publicar otro capítulo. Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, especialmente a ti, Shadir… (es que la mayoría de mis lectores me leen en directo XDD) y a ti, Evra, que cada día eres más tonta (sí, más que Atreus)._

_Ha vuelto a anochecer y Atreus siente un extraño presentimiento. ¿Dónde está Cecil? ¿Y qué hay del Patriarca Mu?_

_¡Esperemos que las respuestas que tienen al muchacho en vilo lleguen pronto!_

**_Capítulo VI: En el cabo Sunion_**

Las paredes de la Cámara de los Espejos brillaban fulgurantes con los últimos rayos del sol dejando entrever en la penumbra del cerrado lugar a dos personas muy cercanas, discutiendo sobre algo.

Como era habitual, en el Ateneo sonaban los coros sin cesar, por lo que sus palabras eran apenas audibles mas allá de la planta en la que estaban. Por si fuera poco, los músicos y cantantes del lugar, situados en los balcones del segundo y tercer piso, eran sordos y ciegos respectivamente, guiándose los primeros por las ondas de los instrumentos y los otros por la melodía que guiaba sus palabras. Nadie podía estar en aquella sala salvo los elegidos.

Más allá de los violines, el más alto de los dos integrantes de la conversación frunció su ceño. Apretando los puños, evitó golpear uno de los estípites que sostenían el balcón del piso superior.

-¿Así que los únicos que nos pueden molestar son seis de los veinticuatro caballeros existentes, no?- cuestionó con voz ruda aquel hombre vestido con túnica negra. -¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son?

-Mi señor, son los portadores de las armaduras doradas. Los otros guerreros son fuertes, pero no llegan a ser una amenaza.

-Atenea ha muerto y no me puedo hacer con el control de este lugar porque esos petimetres son leales al Patriarca, ¿no?

-Así es, mi señor.- El subordinado del espeluznante hombre, cuya toga era algo más parda, inclinó su cabeza mostrando respeto. A pesar de todo, no tenía miedo.

-¿Y cómo es que no le aconsejaste enviar algún caballero de oro a Francia?

-No hubiera aceptado…

-Sirio, tú eres el caballero del Altar ahora. Tu potestad debería ser tenida en cuenta incluso por el Patriarca, ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero enviar a un caballero de la élite a una misión tan estúpida me habría hecho perder confianza de él.

-Así es, pero posiblemente los otros caballeros de oro habrían reducido su confianza al regresar victorioso el enviado. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Habría actuado mal!- El intrigante hombre de melena plateada comenzó a reír. –Desde este momento, avísame de todos los pasos de Mu… y tráeme a Mellusion.

-Como usted ordene…- La voz de Altar era parecida a la de una mujer, pero según se comentaba no tenía nada que ver su feminidad con lo extraordinario de su cosmos. Al margen de su poder, el joven adoraba pintar sus labios y ojos como a la más noble de las damas, al igual que abusar de lacas de uñas y un apuntado servicio de sirvientes. Era tan narcisista que hace tiempo había dejado de amar a cualquier mujer… u hombre.

Mientras el sensible caballero de Altar abandonaba la lujosa y anaranjada sala, el fornido hombre de túnica negra caminó hacia el ostentoso trono dorado que había cerca de la pared más al fondo de la estancia para deleitarse con la música que le ofrecían aquellos sirvientes.

_**Tormenta en el Santuario**_

El crepúsculo llamaba ya a las puertas del santuario cuando Atreus despertó de su enorme siesta. Todavía no había llegado Cecil a casa y se notaba por el frío en el lugar: nadie había encendido la chimenea.

Atreus levantó de la cama para mirar por la ventana. Ya anochecía y las nubes invernales seguían colapsando el cielo. Con la poca luz que iluminaba la ciudad, apenas si se podían discernir a lo lejos las siluetas de la estatua de Atenea y la colosal torre del reloj que marcaba con sus llamas azules más de las siete.

Un rugido luminoso estalló en el cielo. Otra tormenta iba a regalar mal tiempo al santuario. Junto con la lluvia que recién empezó a humedecer los cristales de la ventana, el frío aumentó.

-Me duele la cabeza…- susurró el muchacho.

-¿Has estado durmiendo desde que llegaste?- Una voz femenina asustó a Atreus que casi salta del repullo. Ante él, una chica de pelo liso, corto y moreno sonrió cerrando los ojos. Los dulces rasgos de su cara le devolvieron la tranquilidad.

-Lyone, qué susto…

El azul de los ojos de la joven emitió una chispa enigmática un segundo antes de que se sentara donde Cecil solía hacerlo: aquel sillón ante el cual el tablero de ajedrez parecía invitar a una partida.

-Lo siento, es que no quería despertarte. Estuve en la cocina y, cuando te oí… no pude evitar acercarme.

-Tranquila. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó el aprendiz de caballero.

-Pensaba que mi maestro estaría con el tuyo. No le vi, así que me quedé contigo. He preparado té. ¡Bebemos un poco!

Los dos muchachos caminaron a la cocina cogidos de la mano. Allí, una tetera todavía caliente decoraba la mesa de madera donde habitualmente se solía comer. Tomando asiento, Lyone echó té en dos tazas que sobre ésta había.

-No me había fijado en lo bonita que es vuestra casa.

-Es vieja.- respondió Atreus.

-Todas las casas del santuario lo son, pero la vuestra está como más decorada. Menos vacía…

Era cierto. Cecil siempre había tenido debilidad por cualquier tipo de jarrón, figura, retrato o cuadro hecho con cierta dedicación. En la cocina no había demasiadas cosas, pero la disposición de los muebles, utensilios y el propio orden que había la convertían en un lugar muy confortable a pesar de lo vieja que era.

En el pasillo, un cuadro destacaba sobre todos los que decoraban. El retrato de una joven rubia, bajo el cual una firma negra decoraba con el nombre de Natassia. Era un autorretrato que una joven se había hecho a sí misma. Sin duda, debía ser una pintora excelente. Lyone no tardó en aludir a la pieza en concreto, dándose cuenta de la perfección de los trazos y la combinación de luces y sombras así como de colores. Sin duda la imagen le había impactado.

-Sí, es la obra favorita de mi maestro… y ahora que caigo, esta misma mañana me habló de una mujer que se llamaba justo como la del autorretrato. Puede que ella fuese la hermana del anterior Patriarca.

-Era muy bella, ¿cierto?- preguntó Lyone antes de dar un trago de té. -¿Dónde estarán nuestros maestros?

-Tomemos el té y salgamos a buscarles.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- alegó la joven. –Pero ni tan siquiera sabemos dónde podrían estar.

-Conociendo a Cecil, seguro que está en la taberna emborrachándose con alguno de sus amigos los soldados.

Tras efusivas palabras, la joven rió. No podía creer que Atreus hablase con esa naturalidad de su maestro. Ella nunca había oído hablar de un caballero que se divirtiese bebiendo en un bar.

-¿Tu maestro no es un poco… raro?- cuestionó la joven.

-Es muy bueno conmigo, pero a veces demasiado grosero. Él me habla mal y yo hablo mal de él, pero eso no significa que no nos queramos.

-Sin embargo, para mí Vlad es como mi hermano.

-Cecil se queja de que te trata con demasiada dulzura. ¡Tendrías que ver las collejas que me da el muy cretino!

De nuevo, la muchacha comenzó a reír, esta vez sin control. No podía dejar de ver en sus recuerdos tras la alusión de Atreus la colleja que le dio Vlad una vez a un carnero.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¡Es que acabo de recordar lo que le hizo mi maestro a un carnero!- las risas seguían.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Le dio una colleja y se le cayó el ojo!

-¿¡Al carnero!?

-¡Sí!- Tras la carcajada de ambos, el joven sintió una profunda sensación en su corazón. Él también tenía recuerdos de una mujer que conoció en Suecia a la que recordó por su tristeza, totalmente opuesta a la de Lyone en aquel momento. Por fin, la broma había terminado y en su alegría, afirmó para sí el infantilismo de su compañera.

Cuando los aparentemente enamorados chiquillos acabaron su té, se pusieron en pie. Planeaban salir a buscar a sus maestros. Como hacía tanto frío, Atreus sugirió coger un par de túnicas de lana que guardaba para casos como el presente.

Lyone aguardó en la entrada hasta que su compañero regresó de su pequeño dormitorio. Con dos prendas en su mano, entregó una a la chica mientras se colocaba la suya.

-Lo malo es que también llueve.- alegó Lyone.

-No todo podía ser bonito, ¿no?

Sin perder un segundo, los aprendices abandonaron la humilde casa. Tras cerrar la puerta, se miraron unos segundos. La duda les envolvió.

-¿Por dónde debemos comenzar?- preguntó él.

-Muchas noches mi maestro y yo paseamos por el centro de la ciudad, pero hoy lloviendo lo veo muy difícil.

-Hay una tasca cerca de la muralla sur a la que suelo ir con Cecil. Con un poco de suerte…

Los compañeros comenzaron a correr bajo la lluvia aquella triste noche de invierno tan cercana al año nuevo. De vez en cuando un resplandor iluminaba el cielo, acompañado de un estruendo. Aunque el agua no era demasiada, en pocos minutos, ambos estuvieron calados. Finalmente, llegaron a las estrechas calles que componían el centro del santuario.

-¡Ya falta poco!- gritó Atreus a su compañera mientras seguía corriendo.

Las calles, tan mojadas, parecían abrir paso a los jóvenes que tan veloces eran. Al fin llegaron a las puertas de la mentada taberna. Parecía estar abarrotada de soldados a juzgar por el ruido que salía por la entreabierta puerta.

-¿Me dejáis pasar?- les preguntó una extraña mujer de cabello castaño. Lyone miró descaradamente el vendaje que llevaba en los ojos. -¿Sucede algo, pequeña?-

-Oh… no nada. Disculpe.

-Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Qué hacen unos niños como vosotros en la calle con un día tan feo como este?- la voz que emitía era tan dulce que embelesaba.

-Oh… estamos buscando a nuestros maestros. ¿Quién es usted?

-Yo soy Leila. Nadie de quien os debáis preocupar. ¿Habéis mirado ya en los alrededores del cabo Sunion?

Lyone palideció. Aquellas palabras le recordaron la prohibición de Vlad: nunca ir al cabo de Sunion sola. No sólo estaba en un lugar apartado de la ciudad, sino que se decía que las ruinas de numerosos templos allí ocultaban numerosos espectros de caballeros caídos.

-Es un lugar peligroso.- respondió la joven.

-Así es, pero se comenta que muchos caballeros aprovechan eso para hablar con tranquilidad. Al fin y al cabo, a ellos no les asusta.

-Leila, desde aquí, ¿dónde queda el cabo Sunion?

-Muchacho, debéis ir hacia el este del reloj del santuario.

Atreus observó la inmensa torre erigida en honor a los mitológicos y primeros caballeros de Atenea. Desde allí podrían ir al cabo y no tardar más de veinte minutos a paso ligero. El joven no sabía por qué, pero tenía una mala sensación.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.- Sin perder tiempo, el aprendiz agarró la manga de su amiga ignorando sus pretextos y la arrastró hasta que ambos se perdieron en las tinieblas de la noche. Leila se limitó a sonreír y desaparecer por el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar. Aunque tenía intenciones de entrar en la tasca, decidió misteriosamente no hacerlo…

_**El cabo Sunion**_

La lluvia caía como espolvoreada, golpeando a semejanza de pequeñas agujas mientras Lyone y Atreus continuaban su marcha. El muchacho se detuvo justo bajo la gran torre que marcaba ya las nueve pasadas.

-La llama de Géminis se ha encendido ya…

-Es muy tarde.- replicó la valiente joven. –pero no nos podemos ir ahora. No estamos demasiado lejos, ¿no?

-Creo que aquello que se ve al fondo es… el cabo Sunion.- el dedo del aprendiz señaló el lugar exacto.

El cabo Sunion se veía a lo lejos como un tenebroso lugar sombrío acusado por las malas vibraciones de derrotas de inmundos caballeros, pero la visión no bastó para detener a los impulsivos jóvenes. Sin tiempo que perder, corrieron como nunca.

Ya a las afueras del Santuario, las ruinas comenzaban a ser habituales. Templos erigidos y gastados decoraban el amarillento suelo, sólo mancillado por el barro de la lluvia. La poca luz que podía dar la ciudad se perdió secuestrada por las tinieblas. Sólo el susurro del mar era audible.

Ambos aspirantes dejaron de correr al mismo tiempo, guiados por su instinto a cobijarse de la lluvia bajo un saliente de roca. Cuando se hubieron sentado, la tranquilidad se hizo dueña del lugar de la mano del silencio de la calma.

-Escucha… Se oye el oleaje mezclado con la lluvia. ¿No es bonito?- Atreus sonrió.

-Ni mi maestro ni el tuyo parecen estar aquí. ¿No tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? Nada va a pasarnos.-

Envalentonándose, el chico levantó para acercarse a los pies del mar, tan oscuro como el negror de la ceguera y tan extenso como lo indescriptible. Con un ademán de su mano, hizo acercarse a Lyone alegando que ya no llovía. Era cierto, el tiempo había mejorado a pesar de que seguían cayendo algunas gotitas.

-No hay de qué temer…- repitió con su voz calmada.

-Atreus, ¿qué crees que pasaría en las ruinas de estos templos?

-Cecil me contó que este no era un buen sitio. Muchas leyendas negras comenzaron en éste cabo. Sin ir más lejos, se cuenta que hace unos doce años aquí comenzó la batalla contra Poseidón.

-¡¿De veras?!- La emoción era notoria en la receptora.

-Sí. Tanto tú como yo sabemos quién ganó, pero imagina cómo debieron pasarlo ellos.

-¡Una celda!- exclamó la compañera con voz de preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

De uno de los rincones de la playa, un resplandor verdoso hacía visible la prisión que un día tuvo en sus entrañas a Kanon. Como atraídos por una fuerza magnética, ambos chiquillos se acercaron sin bajar la guardia mientras especulaban sobre las leyendas de fantasmas que habían oído.

-¡Qué es, Atreus!

-¡Calla!- gritaba a cada intento de hablar de la fémina. Cada vez más cerca y con el ruido de las olas al lado, el susurro de la luz parecía entonar una melodía.

Cuando estuvieron bajando por las escaleras que anexaban la celda con la tierra firme, la canción melódica se hizo por fin audible. Un silbido de tristes notas hizo saltar las lágrimas a aquellos que lo escucharon.

De repente, como si una esfera envolviera a Atreus y Lyone, el día triunfó sobre la noche y vieron a un joven encerrado en la prisión. No dejaba de gritar un nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Saga! ¡Sabes que la maldad está en ti! ¡Te arrepentirás por esto!- El nivel del agua le llegaba a aquel hombre casi por el cuello, y de aterrado que estaba, sus gritos no eran más que titubeos en voz alta.

-¿Qué es esto?...- preguntó el joven alumno asustado. -¡Una alucinación! ¡¡Lyone!!

Sin embargo, la compañera del aterrorizado aventurero no estaba allí, en el interior de la prisión del cabo Sunion. Atreus, sin saber por qué, se encontraba frente a un Ánfora sagrada que tenía escrita sobre un sello las siglas de Atenea en el griego más arcaico.

5


	7. 7 Fruto del ánimo

_Terminado el capítulo siete, comienzo a tener las cosas más claras en cuanto al argumento. Ya van apareciendo las primeras nociones de historia sobre estos personajes. Como era de esperar, mis guiones se rompen con intervenciones fortuitas e ideas descabelladas… _

_Supongo que es lo que tiene estar motivado, (de forma relativa, por supuesto) gracias a vosotros, lectoras/es. ¡Gracias!_

**_Capítulo VII: Fruto del ánimo_**

Un ánfora plateada que relucía con el brillo de las estrellas estaba entre las manos de Atreus. El desconcierto de éste era tal, que palideció. Se dio cuenta de que el agua le llegaba por encima de las piernas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ánfora?- Las vibraciones de un poderoso cosmos le incitaron a romper aquel sello a pesar de lo reacio que se mostraba a hacerlo. Por desgracia, como culmen, una explosión destrozó el delirio en que se encontraba sumido sin que tuviera tiempo de retirarlo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo… las olas rompían en las rocas con violencia de tempestad. El aprendiz de cabello lacio levantó del suelo para ver a su compañera Lyone tendida en el frío y manchado suelo.

-¡Lyone!- Tras su grito, no pudo aguardar ir a socorrerla. -¡Dime que estás bien! ¡Sólo ha sido una ilusión!

La chica tenía una herida en la frente causada con seguridad por la caída. Aunque le costó trabajo, Atreus la apoyó contra una columna. Tras unos segundos, ella abrió los ojos.

-¡Lyone!- Un murmullo soñoliento quitó parte del susto a su compañero.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- toda la ropa de la chica estaba mojada y el contorno de sus curvas se grababa en ella como si fuera parte de la misma pilastra en que se apoyaba. -¿Atreus?

-¡Tranquila! ¡No fue nada!

De nuevo, un cosmos se manifestó ante ellos dando la espalda al vasto mar. La luz esmeralda tomó apariencia humana, formándose en su cabeza cabellos, y sobre sus extremidades una armadura.

-¿Nada? ¿Mi poder es nada?- aquella voz era tan familiar que no supuso amenaza alguna en primera instancia.

-¡Esa venda en los ojos…!- exclamó. -¡Eres aquella mujer! ¡Leila!

El cuerpo de la bella Leila vestía un ropaje de tan ligera protección que dejaba casi las partes más privadas de su anatomía a un hilo de la entelequia. Las curvas de la guerrera eran tan exuberantes que habrían distraído a un demonio furibundo.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que no debías confiar en los extraños?- preguntó con cierto aire de ironía.

-¿Eres una caballero… de bronce?

-¿Rangos? ¡Qué demonios! ¡Yo soy Leila de Mellusion!

El grisáceo tono del peto-armadura daba un aire de perversidad a su dueña que, con una sonrisa maliciosa dio un paso al frente.

-¡No te acerques!

-¿Me lo vas a impedir, mocoso? ¿Vas a pelear con una caballero con ese ínfimo poder de soldado?

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- inquirió el joven fuera de sus casillas.

-Órdenes… Son órdenes. Prácticamente sois míos ya. Ella aterrada y tú con ese ridículo cosmos. He tenido buena idea al traeros a este sitio en que nunca hay nadie. ¡No sé cómo os habría matado en la ciudad! Supongo que me valdré de las leyendas…

Atreus alzó su guardia. El miedo le hacía temblar sobremanera, pero sabía que esta vez no había forma de eludir el enfrentamiento. Casi con lágrimas en sus ojos, pidió ayuda al cielo y sin pensárselo, saltó a atacar a la hostil mujer, golpeando entre sus pechos con éxito negado.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Desaparece!- El resplandor verdoso de Leila empujó al niño contra los restos de uno de los templos empotrándole violentamente contra una pared todavía erigida. Tras el golpe, cayó de boca y comenzó a sangrar por la frente. Un mareo indescriptible movía todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Creo que voy a disfrutar de esto. Hace tiempo que no mato a nadie.

-¡De… detente!

La pequeña Lyone sonó tajante. Parecía haberse recuperado del shock en que estaba. Por el contrario a su compañero, el cosmos de ella irradiaba tanto que repelía el agua que del cielo era fluyente.

-Vaya. Tú posees un cosmos interesante, aunque no deja de ser insignificante. ¿De dónde crees que sales?

Leila dio dos largas zancadas quedando a menos de un metro de su presa, a la que cogió del pelo y la arrojó al aire. Aprovechando el impulso, hundió su puño en el estómago de la muchacha haciéndola caer de bruces junto a su compañero.

-Se acabó.- suspiró la guerrera de armadura gris. –Tan sólo tengo que matarles…

-¿Matar?- preguntó una ajena voz masculina. -¿Quién eres tú para matar?

-¿Una guerrera con un surplice de Bronce?- añadió otro hombre.

Cecil y Vladimir surgieron de entre las tinieblas como enviados del cielo. Ambos llevaban sus vestimentas de plata, que nada más ser reconocidas por la mujer, le hicieron temblar.

-¡Dos caballeros de plata!

-Así es. ¡Cecil de Orión!

-… No es momento de presentarse, Cecil.- replicó Vlad. –debemos acabar con ella rápido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pretendéis enfrentaros a mí?

-En absoluto.- contestó el de pelo enmarañado bajando los puños de su compañero de la Ballena. -¡Levanta, perezoso!

Vlad quedó ensimismado al ver que su compañero pretendía que el inexperto Atreus abatiera a una guerrera como ella. A pesar de todo, el niño levantó sin rechistar mirando a su maestro con una sonrisa en su faz.

-Gracias…- dijo con voz quebrada. –Gracias por venir y confiar en mí.

Aprovechando el momento, el yugoslavo de pelo negro corrió a donde su querida alumna yacía, comprobando que su corazón seguía latiendo ante la sorpresiva mirada de Cecil, que no reaccionaba a lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Qué le has tocado, viejo?

-Todavía tiene pulso. ¿Crees que Atreus podrá?

-¡Claro! Y si no pudiera… ¡¡le tocaré yo también los pechos!!- toda situación tensa quedó rota ante la estupidez. Se notaba a la legua que el caballero de plata estaba algo más contento de la cuenta: había tomado alguna copa. -¡Adelante Atreus! ¡Confío en ti!-

La sonrisa del joven llegó a más al escuchar las palabras que sólo oía una vez cada mucho tiempo. Aquel día ya habían sido dos las veces en que se le había dicho.

La mujer de exuberantes curvas extendió el brazo derecho haciendo aparecer en su mano un látigo esmeralda considerablemente largo y elástico. El ruido que hizo al colisionar contra el suelo intimidó a su joven contendiente.

-¡Es ridículo que este desperdicio humano intente hacerme cara!

-Sin embargo, ante nosotros no tienes elección. ¡Combátele o seré yo quien sí te borre de la faz del planeta!- Cecil albergaba esperanzas en su alumno, motivado como nunca.

El aprendiz alzó los brazos para cubrirse de cualquier posible ataque. Con su creciente cosmos, el cabello le comenzó a ondear de forma leve. Los rasgos afables e infantiles que caracterizaban a Atreus tornaron más afilados y agresivos.

Sin perder un segundo, el niño corrió con su puño cerrado. Su segundo puñetazo no golpeó en el pecho, sino en plena cara causando más efecto que antes. Leila, casi sin inmutarse y con el puño ejerciendo presión en sus carrillos, giró la cara para mirar a su enemigo de frente. A pesar de la mejoría del golpe, fue nulo.

Mellusion aprovechó lo patidifuso del joven para golpear en sus espinillas y hacer que cayese al suelo. Aunque podía ganar de tan sólo un ataque, parecía haber tomado la determinación de divertirse un rato, al menos ante los ojos de los presentes.

Todavía en el suelo, Atreus giró sobre sí mismo para esquivar un envite del travieso látigo. Aunque los ataques podían ser rápidos, no lo eran. De un salto tremendamente ágil, el animado caballero se colocó tras la mujer.

-¡Impulso Celeste!- El viento pareció ondear alrededor del muchacho, que sonriente, repitió el mismo puñetazo que las otras veces. En esta ocasión consiguió arrojar al suelo a su contendiente, sorprendida en todo sentido.

A pesar del éxito del ataque, las ráfagas de viento habían causado también heridas en su emisor. Tanto él como ella, dejaban que la sangre cayera al suelo para diluirse con el agua fluvial.

-¡Cómo es posible que me hayas herido! Si eres… ¡¡un soldado!!- Al oír aquello, Cecil hizo una mueca dubitativa al aire afirmando a la mujer que no le gustaba perder el tiempo con un alumno inútil. La acusó de equivocarse en su concluyente premisa.

Atreus no se dejó asustar por sus heridas. Con un grito ensordecedor, convocó al poder del viento de nuevo. Aunque éste se agolpaba a sus órdenes sobre el brazo derecho, le hacía cortes; pequeños cortes que comenzaban a sangrar al instante. Sin liberar el poder acumulado, recordó el combate de aquella mañana y se limitó a golpear a Leila en plena coraza. Ante el supuesto triunfo que ella creía ver, comenzó a sentir un impulso en el cuerpo. El Impulso Celeste la arrojó al cielo, empotrándola en su caída contra una destrozada columna de uno de los circundantes templos en ruinas.

-¡Ese es mi poder, Leila!- exclamó con la voz algo más turbia de lo habitual.

-¡¡Bien!!- El caballero de Orión estaba tan excitado que por primera vez en años, recobró la esperanza en algo. -¡Perfecto, Atreus!

Mellusion levantó iracunda. El brutal golpe sólo la aturdió en la caída y ahora sus pupilas rezumaban fuego. Ella sabía que de acabar con el muchacho, los caballeros de plata pondrían fin a su existencia en segundos, por lo que no le podía matar sin más. La portadora del surplice estaba entre la espada y la pared pudiendo en el mejor de los casos, retardar su muerte.

-Al menos… haré todo el daño que pueda.- pensó. -¡Espiral de Látigo!

En un segundo, la elástica cuerda de la mujer envolvió a Atreus como si fuera un pez apresado por los brazos del hambriento pulpo. Sin explicarse cómo, el arma comenzó a expulsar un líquido más bituminoso que el agua.

Trazando media luna, Leila deslió a su enemigo, al que dejó dando vueltas por el aire rumbo al muro de piedra del templo que había a poca distancia de ellos. Reaccionando a tiempo, la presa del látigo usó el dominio que tenía sobre el viento para recobrar el equilibrio. Aunque cayera al suelo de pie, un corte del hombro izquierdo a la mejilla se abrió. El color rojo que brotaba de la herida era tan intenso que rompía los propios umbrales de la penumbra.

-¿Y sin embargo, podrás salvarte de esto?- Cecil se percató del truco al oír a la guerrera. Con los ojos abiertos, no tuvo más remedio que arrojarse sin pensar sobre Atreus en una fracción de segundo mientras gritaba de frustración.

-¡Espiral de Truenos!

Tras otro movimiento del látigo, varias decenas de rayos avanzaron furiosos, como atraídos por algo, hacia el cuerpo del aprendiz. El caballero de Orión se interpuso llevándose todo el horrible impacto. El bramido de dolor que exhaló fue tamaño. Inmediatamente, Vladimir corrió hacia su camarada.

Leila tuvo un segundo para pensar. Era el momento y lo vio todo claro. Junto al romper de la última ola con las rocas desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lyone no pudo reaccionar de lo rápido que sucedió todo: el combate había terminado.

-¡Maestro! ¿Está bien?- el herido Atreus se veía tan preocupado que hasta el propio Cecil se asustó.

-Tranquilo… Mi vestimenta de Orión ha impedido que me hieran.- respondió desde el suelo, ladeado tras suspirar. –El fluido del que te impregnó era magnético. Atraía los rayos, que eran la segunda fase del ataque.

-¿Cómo viste eso, Cecil?- inquirió Vlad, que tendió su mano para ayudar al maestro a ponerse en pie. Aceptando la ayuda, respondió a la pregunta con la simpleza de la lógica: si un ataque no está hecho ni para atacar ni para defender, es que todavía no ha terminado. Cuando Cecil oyó a la mujer gritar "Espiral de Truenos", lo comprendió todo. Aquella vez se habían salvado gracias a la estúpida manía de Leila de apelar a todos sus movimientos.

_**De madrugada**_

Ya era tarde cuando se encendieron las velas de la habitación de Cecil. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras, Atreus se sentó sobre la cama de su maestro mientras la joven Lyone comenzó a limpiar sus heridas.

Vlad estaba desde el final del combate algo alterado. No había dejado de suspirar constantemente en todo el paseo de vuelta a casa. ¿Quién era aquella mujer que vestía un Surplice de bronce?

-Los surplices- dijo –fueron obra de los lemurianos. Quizás tuvieses razón al sospechar de Mu.

-no creo que él tenga un vínculo con ellos, al menos con las armaduras. Te recuerdo que se dice que las vestimentas negras fueron creadas por los alquimistas renegados.

Delante de una mesa, Cecil cogió un carboncillo con forma de lápiz y empezó a esbozar tal y como recordaba, la armadura de Leila. Aunque no iba a salirle perfecta, pensaba mostrar el esbozo al Patriarca nada más tuviese la oportunidad.

-Maestro…

-Atreus, descansa mientras Lyone te cura las heridas. Hoy has sufrido más de la cuenta.

-Mientras dibujas podrías comentarles lo del viaje a los niños, ¿no?- replicó el caballero de la Ballena.

-Sí. Lamentándolo mucho, mañana tenemos previsto un viaje.

-¿Qué?- respondió el aprendiz herido mientras se quejaba del escozor de los cortes. -¿Así por las buenas?

-Sí. El Patriarca nos ha encomendado una misión a mí, a ti y a Lyone. Vlad no vendrá.

La chica dejó de limpiar el corte del hombro de su amigo para dirigirse a su maestro con una interrogativa. El motivo de su no-presencia en el futuro viaje no dejaba de inquietarle, pues no le hacía gracia viajar con alguien que apareció medio bebido en el cabo Sunion, o cuyo poder había destrozado medio coliseo aquella mañana. Le veía peligroso, apático y de personalidad con altibajos y, en el fondo, no se equivocaba a pesar del buen corazón que dejaba intuir el guerrero de Orión de vez en cuando.

-Lyone, prepara tu equipaje y ven mañana a las siete de la tarde. Abandonaremos el Santuario para coger un vuelo a Francia.

-¿¡Francia!?- exclamó ella con una sonrisa. Siempre había deseado visitar el país del queso y los poetas.

-Atreus, descansa esta noche en esta habitación. Yo tengo sueño y no quiero esperar a que se marchen Vlad y tu "amiga".- dijo emitiendo una media sonrisa segundos antes de dejar la estancia.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el otro caballero.

-Es su hora de nostalgia…- Atreus comenzaba a saber cómo su maestro pensaba.

-Lyone, ya que has limpiado las heridas de este valiente chico, debemos marchar. Es muy tarde.

-¡Lyone!- interrumpió el aprendiz. –Ven a las once de la mañana. Así ultimaremos detalles del vieje.

-¿Ultimar?- el tono de la chica era irónico. -¿Querrás decir asimilar, no? ¡No puedo hacerme a la idea de que voy a viajar al extranjero mañana!

Y por fin, quedó la casa de Cecil con sus únicos habitantes, inundada con el silencio de una noche lluviosa. Ahogada con el sonido de las gotas que se estrellaban en la ventana. Era como un susurro que invitaba al descanso, pero al que sin embargo, Atreus decidió resistirse: sabía que Cecil no descansaba. Los dos estaban en el cabo Sunion cuando la alucinación, obrada por algo desconocido, le encendió la chispa de la duda. El presentimiento de que Orión supiese algo era su esperanza.

5


	8. 8 Sentimiento y corazonada

_Aunque un poquito más corto que los demás, en el capítulo todo es tan extraño… y las dudas son tantas, que ya mismo estaré yo absorto en la historia, sufriendo como una marioneta el destino reservado a los personajes. _

_Sólo espero que con este nuevo capítulo, disfrutéis de los recuerdos de Mu, las personalidades extravagantes de Atreus y Cecil y cómo no… del "factor misterioso" del nuevo personaje…_

_Como sucede con "Lost Canvas", los comentarios hacen que mi cosmos siga ardiendo. ¡¡Enciéndete, Cosmos!!_

**_Capítulo VIII: Sentimiento y corazonada_**

_**El recuerdo (2)**_

El combate en la Cámara del Patriarca no había terminado a pesar de la aparente derrota de Mu. El rebelde Aries estaba herido, hundido y su sangre resbalaba hacia el suelo. Gota a gota, sentía que su cosmos no dejaba de latir.

-Mi Revolución de Polvo Estelar ha sido revertida.- pensó -¿No hay nada que pueda hacer ante este demonio? ¡Atenea está frente a dos de éstos!

-¿Todavía murmullas?- Sius alzó su cabeza cual prepotente invencible, alegando que su victoria era inminente. Era cierto que el Carnero estaba cuasi sepultado en escombros de destrucción, pero no derrotado por mucho que dijera aquel hombre de armadura roja.

-¡Sius! ¡Atenea no morirá hoy!

El lemuriano volvió a correr hacia Aries, que consiguió levantar, provocando una pequeña explosión de cosmos. No fue demasiado grande, pero con su impacto, Sius retrocedió mientras su enemigo aprovechaba para convocar un Muro de Cristal.

El aire tomó colores como una pantalla de agua que reflejaba la poca luz del cosmos de los contendientes. El caballero de Aries aprovechó la defensa levantada para tratar de sorprender al guerrero escarlata con sus embestidas telepáticas. Cada uno de sus envites fue esquivado o detenido.

-¡Es inútil!- Sius usó también su telequinesia, destrozando el suelo que había a los pies de Mu. Los trozos de piedra subieron al cielo arrastrados por una inexistente corriente de viento. El caballero de Atenea fue golpeado severamente, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

La agilidad del púgil fue grande, pero de nuevo, una ristra de estrellas corría a chocar contra él. La estela de luces colisionó contra el todavía erigido muro de Cristal. Su defensa fue inútil, pues el ataque lo devastó, destrozándolo en incontables fragmentos afilados.

-¿Olvidas que yo también puedo usar esa técnica, Mu? ¡Sé cómo destruirla! El centro de su fuerza son los ángulos, que, atacados a la vez hacen derrumbarse a la barrera.

Aries, iracundo, hizo que el Polvo Estelar lloviera en el interior de la cámara. Sius, con tremenda velocidad, corrió quedando fuera del alcance del plasma de luz. A un paso del dorado, levantó la pierna con tanta fuerza que su contendiente voló. Desde el aire, Sius saltó para clavarle los tacones de sus botas en pleno rostro. Tras hacerlo, le empujó contra el suelo.

No acababa de caer cuando más estrellas fugaces acabaron de iluminar la estancia. Mu fue golpeado por todas y cada una de las esferas energéticas de la Lluvia Estelar, siendo despojado de fragmentos de su vestimenta, que caían al suelo formando un estruendo semejante al de una muralla de cristales destrozada precipitándose sobre una capa de metal frío.

El caballero de oro aguantó el resto de los empujones del conjuro agachado en el suelo. La cara de sorpresa de Sius fue bárbara al ver que, a pesar de que los cuernos de la armadura de Aries estaban destrozados y la sangre del hombre salía sobre las grietas de la coraza, espinilleras y brazales, su enemigo seguía con vida.

-¿¡Cómo!? Tu cosmos está latente… ¡con más energía que nunca!

-No morirá… ¡ella no morirá!- Aries levantó torpemente, como movido por el impulso de su séptimo sentido. Cabizbajo y con la sombra en sus ojos, detuvo una violenta embestida de Sius con la mente.

El guerrero escarlata comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos a lo loco, sin calcular a dónde las lanzaba. Temía que el ardiente poder de su enemigo le aplastase, pues el apuntado incremento que estaba experimentando era indescriptible. Ninguno de sus golpes surtió efecto.

Mu cerró su puño despacio y, tras dos segundos, golpeó el pecho de su contendiente: el impacto fue brutal. Sius chocó contra la pared, rebotando de forma increíble contra una columna, derribándola en multitud de fragmentos afilados. El dorado había partido su coraza en dos.

Un temblor sacudió la enorme habitación, casi hundida por el feroz enfrentamiento. El rojizo cosmos del lemuriano explotó como nunca, alcanzando el paroxismo. Ambos luchadores alcanzaron el séptimo sentido y ahora se encontraban frente a frente.

Con una carrera, ambos se cruzaron para golpearse. Una sacudida de luz blanca hizo brillar todo, al unísono que un fragor destrozó gran parte del interior de la cámara con sus ondas sonoras. El cielo no había sido esta vez…

Mu y Sius estaban una ante el otro, parando con sus manos el golpe del otro. Sus poses eran semejantes a las de la batalla de los mil días. Sin embargo, Aries, tras una sonrisa, golpeó el estómago de su enemigo con la pierna empujándole con saña. El error defensivo del caballero escarlata le llevó a contemplar con las pupilas dilatadas la formación del más terrible golpe que contemplaría antes de su muerte. Un azote de viento le elevó con violencia mientras miles y miles de fulgores de estrella atravesaban su armadura, su cuerpo y su corazón.

Sius escarlata cayó de frente al suelo, rompiendo algunas losas con su caída. Por fin su cosmos se había extinguido ante el cansancio de Mu, que dejó calmar su energía. A pesar de que estaba muy malherido y comenzaba a notar las heridas, debía avanzar al Ateneo donde sus otros dos acompañantes trataban de matar a Atenea.

-Mi diosa… no temas. ¡Yo te defenderé!- exclamó con la voz tan cansada, que parecía al borde de la muerte. A cada paso que Aries daba, una fina estela de sangre le seguía.

_**Consecuencias de una alucinación**_

Cecil llevaba tan sólo unos pantalones negros y una camiseta amarillenta, tan rasgada que parecía transparentar su pecho. Con los ojos perdidos y vacíos, contemplaba el exterior de la habitación. La ventana era como una puerta que le permitía viajar al nuboso cielo, cuyas lágrimas se precipitaban a la tierra mascullando un terrible lamento.

-Quizás no debería haber pedido a Atreus que combatiese con aquella mujer…- susurró para sí. –Si no hubiera intervenido yo… él estaría muerto.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- A pesar del vigoroso tono de voz inesperado, Cecil no se asustó. De una forma u otra, esperaba que aquello sucediera. –Por ti habría levantado. ¡Por esa confianza que me otorgaste entonces!

-Dime, Atreus… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hay algo que me preocupa. Se trata del cabo Sunion…

-¿Y bien?- El joven de Orión parecía más apagado de lo que solía estar. De hecho, era alguien que, aunque apático, siempre salía con alguna ocurrencia vigorosa ya fuera de palabra u obra.

-Una alucinación. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Leila, pero he estado pensando y creo que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. Como su látigo era del mismo color que el lucilo que vi…

-pensaste mal, ¿no?- completó el receptor.

-Así es, maestro.

Atreus caminó al único sillón que había en su dormitorio para sentarse. Una vez en él, miró el rostro del que le había enseñado todo y continuó hablando, aludiendo lo que sintió.

-Me vi en el cuerpo de alguien. Sentí sobre mí un cosmos enorme, incluso superior al tuyo.

-Aunque no lo creas, eso no es difícil, Atreus. Mi cosmos es insignificante comparado al de, por ejemplo, un caballero de oro.

-Estuve dentro de una celda: la del cabo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Eso fue durante la alucinación?

-Así es. Y sostuve en mis manos un ánfora plateada con el sello de Atenea. Irradiaba un aura candente.

-¿Tuviste miedo?- inquirió el maestro sin desviar la mirada.

-U… un poco.

-Desde hace algún tiempo están ocurriendo cosas demasiado extrañas aquí, en el santuario. ¡Lo lamento, pero yo desconfío del Patriarca!

-Aquel hombre que tenía dos puntos en la frente, ¿no?

-El mismo. El que era caballero de Aries.

-¿Y ya no lo es?

-Su alumno murió… así que supongo que sí.- Cecil dejó de mirar al exterior y andó un par de pasos hasta acercarse a la cama. Se sentó sobre ésta para poder tener a su alumno cerca. Lo mínimo que merecía, pensaba, era que le mirase mientras hablaban. –Y yo he estado a punto de perderte hoy. Creo que en el fondo te quiero algo.

El olor a alcohol del aliento de Cecil se contraponía a la suposición del joven Atreus. Su maestro no estaba tan siguiera afectado una pizca por éste. Al parecer, todo efecto de la teórica borrachera se había desvanecido tras el susto del combate contra Leila.

-¡Un surplice!- exhaló con extrañeza. -¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué es un surplice exactamente?

-Una réplica de las armaduras de Atenea con más o menos poder que su correspondiente vestimenta.

-Y ella llevaba uno. ¡Me dijo que no tenía ningún rango!

-Falso. Llevaba un surplice de bronce. Lo creo así por la forma de la armadura y por lo poco que protegía. Aunque nunca he visto el diseño original de esa vestimenta antes… En resumen y cambiando de tema, no puedo decirte nada sobre tu alucinación, pero creo que puede tener algo que ver con Leila, en sentido que lo que ocurre esté vinculado.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- los ojos de Atreus parecían llorosos.

-No lo sé… no lo sé…- reiteró. –Por cierto, tu ataque es penoso. Casi te matas con él…

-Ya. Lo inventé esta mañana y no tenía más armas.

-Al controlar el viento, debes usar tu cosmoenergía para mantenerlo alejado de tu cuerpo y manejarlo a tu antojo.

-De acuerdo.- El joven emitió una sonrisa. –Lo intentaré hasta llegar a dominarlo. Lo he llamado Impulso Celeste en honor a ti.

-Duerme. Mañana hablaremos sobre el viaje y ya es de madrugada. Yo me voy a mi cuarto ya que estás tú aquí.

Sin más, el caballero de Orión caminó al exterior de la habitación cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Casi agotado por el largo día, se lanzó contra la cama para quedar dormido sin tan siquiera taparse.

_**Ágatha**_

Seguía la luna oculta en el lluvioso cielo y los postigos de la habitación cerrados. El péndulo de su vida se balanceaba mareado, silbando el paso del tiempo instante a instante. Parecía mentira que Ágatha tuviese los ojos tan abiertos. El brillo apagado de éstos y el estupor de su gesto dejaban ver la terrible sombra que la abrazaba. Era el espectro del miedo, que parecía controlar los hilos de su vida a su antojo.

La habitación, tan oscura y vulgar… tan solitaria, que hacía de aquella situación un baile de locos, protagonizado por la palidez del rostro de la chica y el silencio. La luz de un candelabro de aceite permitía ver sus impronunciadas facciones. El cabello dorado que tan liso tenía resbaló por sus hombros mientras dio una cabezada. El sueño era ya casi victorioso, pero algo oía en su interior que no la dejaba en paz:

"Princesa del loco reino del amor, bailemos Eros solos, desnudos y duros, hasta el último odio, pleno. Abracemos la crueldad, madre de todo deseo, y suframos el mareo del orgasmo sin piedad…" aquellas palabras terribles eran demasiado para los oídos de una niña de catorce años, pero tan frecuentes en su vida que, inexplicablemente, a pesar de no entenderlas, le habían hecho mella.

Ágatha cerró sus pesados párpados sin pensar en la incomoda silla de roble sobre la que estaba. No había hecho más que hacerlo cuando aquellas imágenes atormentaron su mente de nuevo: el callejón de al lado por la tarde, con su característico olor humano, y aquel apuesto joven de rasgos imponentes para sus ojos esmeralda. Por enésima vez, las palabras no le derrotaron. La cabizbaja chica no pudo luchar contra él pues era pánico lo que sentía tan sólo al verle.

Sin saber por qué, le llamaba loco, claro que no es que Jacob intentara disimular. Él hacía todo lo posible por hacerse notar. Había averiguado todos aquellos datos sin que nadie le ayudase y sin amenazar sino con su sola presencia a la joven, que, día a día le temía más. Él siempre esbozaba una sonrisa cercana a la perversidad.

Todo comenzó dos años atrás en pleno Santuario, cerca del bello templo del Amor de Atenea, conocido burdel de lujo. A diario, casi con la luz del arrebol, la joven Ágatha, por aquel entonces ni una señorita, paseaba con su cansada maestra. Siempre que le veía, se quedaba mirando el cuaderno que el joven llevaba al lado. La mirada de Jacob, que apenas contaría quince años, era tan penetrante y escudriñadora como la hoja del filo del cuchillo que un desquiciado lamería; tan fría que parecía poder helar el antártico con un gesto, y ese era el motivo por el que Ágata evitaba mirarle directamente.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, la bella y melancólica chica, casi pálida, dejó que las lágrimas resbalasen por su faz. Quizás hubiera notado ya aquella carencia que siempre se burlaba de ella. Puede que sin más, tuviese los ojos cargados, pero sin importar el motivo de su llanto, tan sólo recuerdos la azotaban. El amor familiar del que carecía ya en buena parte se entremezclaba con su propia penuria y los terribles pensamientos recurrentes que maquinaba con frecuencia. ¿Acaso es que a nadie le interesaba ya su vida?

La vida y la muerte. Aquello la hizo caer más en el lamento. Una rojiza tarde de octubre, cerca ya del Brumoso, se cruzó con Jacob mientras caminaba para hacer un recado a su amada maestra.

Tras que el muchacho se presentase tímido y algo inseguro, le entregó una arrugada carta. La misma noche maldita, sucedió la tragedia más grave a la que había asistido. La única persona que la quería con sinceridad sucumbió ante el milagroso poder de un nuevo caballero…

La duda seguía corroyendo a Ágatha. ¿Era posible que Jacob del Loto…?

5


	9. 9 Mientras dura una ausencia

_Bueno… Viendo lo visto, es posible que tenga que subir el "rating" de esta historia, porque las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza son algo fuertes para que las lea alguien demasiado joven._

_Sólo espero que con el impacto de los acontecimientos quedéis marcados de alguna forma y, que por supuesto, lo paséis bien._

_Tened en cuenta que Arlés es real. Su puente, su necrópolis y hasta cierto punto, la posada… Eso sí, como se suele decir, cualquier parecido con personas e instituciones es pura casualidad._

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo._

_PD: Ya sabéis. Críticas, sugerencias e insultos a review, ¿ok? Y decidme si comienzo a excederme con mis "macabras" ideas. XD_

**_Capítulo IX: Mientras dura una ausencia_**

La melodía del coro del santuario despertó a Mu, todavía absorto en su sueño. Durante el transcurso de la noche había hablado con sus antiguos compañeros, los únicos por los que sentía un vínculo de unión férrea, muertos ya hace años. Ahora, por la mañana, sólo quedaba la luz de un nuevo día.

Desde la guerra contra los lemurianos, en que se derrumbaron los palacios que había tras los doce templos, se habían vuelto a rehabilitar con mayor ostentosidad aún. El lujo se podía ver en la habitación de Mu, tan blanca que no parecía de mármol el suelo, sino de nubes. El brillo de las pulidas columnas grisáceas era también notorio, sobre todo por el reflejo que la luz del exterior que desviaban.

Los muebles eran de un oscuro roble casi todos, pero ninguno de ellos dejaba de tener gemas preciosas incrustadas. Quizás el escritorio por el uso al que estaba destinado carecía de ellas, pero lo cierto es que los tiradores de sus cajones fulguraban como el oro.

Por supuesto, las dimensiones de la habitación personal del Patriarca no podían ser ridículas, así que la estancia contaba con un pequeño corredor que llevaba a ella, en la cual había dos balcones: uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. No importaba el frío que penetrase, pues con los avanzados sistemas de calefacción que funcionaban las veinticuatro horas del día se paliaba. El agua caliente de las termas circulaba entre dobles muros de la pared y, por supuesto, por un subsuelo muy próximo a las losas blanquecinas.

Con todo, Mu levantó de la cama algo mareado. Al poner sus desnudos pies en el suelo, pudo notar la templanza de éste. Tras un suspiro y un bostezo, se acercó a un enorme armario cercano a la cama. Al abrirlo, el hombre se quedó observando, sin saber qué ponerse. ¿La túnica azul marino, o la toga con manto rojo? Tras decidir, optó por la segunda prenda.

-Shion…- murmuró para sí. –me ha alegrado tanto verte en mis sueños…-

El ruido de un gran portón comenzó a inundar la calmada estancia. La altísima hoja de ébano de la puerta, grabada con centenares de motivos mitológicos, dejó ver a un hombre de bucles rubios.

-Buenos días, señor Patriarca.- el joven tenía voz algo afeminada. -¿ha descansado su alteza?

-He tenido toda la noche las imágenes del cabo Sunion.

-Le dije que no se preocupara. Nadie murió…

-¡No se trata de eso, Sirio! En el santuario no debería haber nada que provocase problemas.- contestó el líder despabilado.

-De todas formas, sepa que nada ni nadie llegará a sus aposentos. Los caballeros de oro están ahí para defendeos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy, Sirio?- Mu cambió de tema.

El excéntrico ayudante de cámara del Patriarca sacó del interior de su túnica una minúscula agenda en cuyo interior estaban escritos con tinta roja los planes para el día. Según lo programado, la primera tarea del hombre era recibir en audiencia a otra de las personas que vivían tras los doce templos: Durante Portinari.

-Ha concertado la cita muy pronto. Confieso que estoy incluso nervioso.- respondió el soberano mientras se dirigía a la puerta. –Voy a asearme. Me gustaría tomar manzanilla esta mañana: me duele el estómago.

-Como deseéis. Sirio se perdió tras una reverencia por uno de los corredores del palacio del Sumo Sacerdote, justo a los pies de la estatua de Atenea.

_**Dulce Selene**_

Mu caminaba a través de enhiestas columnas de órdenes novísimos. La reconstrucción del Ateneo había provocado que los muchos y prestigiosos artistas que participaron hicieran uso de su motivación, llevándoles a crear nuevos estilos clásicos de arte.

El lugar no parecía el mismo que hace dos o tres años: todo era moderno, como erigido ayer; con mármoles pulidos, piedra tallada con detalle y combinaciones de estilos se había logrado revivir el espíritu que probablemente habría en el lugar en la época mitológica más antigua.

-¡Señor!- exclamó un soldado que había a las puertas del descomunal sagrario de la diosa. –Durante espera en la cámara de los espejos con su séquito. ¿Desea que le avise?

Tras su afirmativa, el supuesto líder del Santuario pensó lo ridículo de aquellas órdenes. Él era el mandamás, pero sin embargo dependía en parte de los cargos superiores allí presentes. El nuevo orden estaba llegando y eso no gustaba nada a Mu. ¡Era ridículo que un Gran Patriarca necesitara permiso para entrar en alguna de las estancias que gracias a él se construyeron!

El meditabundo hombre entró en la mencionada sala que tan vigilada era. Nada más entrar, decenas de espejos mostraron su reflejo junto con el de la luz solar. Descendiendo al recibidor, un alto caballero de pelo plateado daba pasos exasperantes.

-Pensé que no despertaría, su alteza…- alegó algo serio. –pero me alegro de veros sano y salvo.

-Es mío el honor, Durante. ¿A qué se debe que Sirio haya adelantado tanto nuestra cita?

-Se debe a una bendición de los cielos.- Aquel corpulento hombre sonrió al fin. Con un gesto invitó a alguien para que entrase.

Por la entreabierta y descomunal puerta, caminó una jovencita de alegres facciones yendo directa a donde Durante la esperaba. En apariencias, era muy frágil y delgada; su aspecto era incluso enfermizo. Sin embargo, rebosaba tanta felicidad que Mu recordó a Kiki, fallecido hace poco.

-¡Señor Durante!- exclamó con una vocecita muy dulce.

-Mu… ¿no te dijo Sirio nada sobre ella?

-Nada. Parece como si él te obedeciese más a ti.- El hombre de túnica roja caminó hacia la cuca niña. A unos pasos de ella, se inclinó para sujetarle la barbilla con dulzura. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Selene.- respondió bajando la mirada.

-Es un bonito nombre. No bajes tus ojos, Selene… no voy a hacerte daño…

Selene no era más que una cría de rasgos excepcionalmente preciosos. Comenzando por lo liso de su corto cabello anaranjado y la combinación tenebrosa que le hacía con sus ojos negros, sus extremidades se agitaban, por el contrario, al límite de la delgadez. Nada más verla, alguien podía temer por que se rompieran. Sus labios eran delgados, y aunque rojizos, en el inferior resaltaba una fina cicatriz más pálida de algún golpe pasado. Con respecto a su altura, era de lo más normal. Casi rozaba el pecho de Mu estando ambos en pie.

El caballero sagrado levantó poniendo su diestra sobre la cabeza de Selene. Con una amplia sonrisa, le dio un pellizquito y volvió a mirar al imponente señor Portinari.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ella? Noto un cosmos muy grande para la edad que aparenta.

-Mu, ¿qué edad crees que tiene?

-¿Diez años?

-¡Tengo ocho!- regañó la mocosa yéndose tras Sirio.

-A pesar de lo pequeña que es, ha sido encontrada en casi las mismas circunstancias que una mujer crucial para el santuario hace hoy casi veinticinco años. ¿Podría haberse llamado Saori?

-¿¡Saori!? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Hace una Semana. Fue por eso lo urgente de nuestra audiencia. Quería que usted la viese y opinase.- Durante cogió a la pequeña en peso, como si fuese un juguete, y la agitó con cariño por los aires, jugando con ella mientas ignoraba la cara de impresionado del lemuriano.

-Durante. ¿Cómo la encontraste?

-Yendo con algún sirviente por las inmediaciones del Panteón, estaba tirada en el suelo, bajo la lluvia, con el labio herido. Imagino que notaste su cicatriz, ¿no?

-Justo donde Aiolos apareció con Saori hace 25 años… Esto debe significar algo, pues una niña no puede irradiar ese cosmos.- El sorprendido Patriarca abrió sus ojos como nunca. Si el ciclo de Atenea había acabado tras la guerra contra Hades, no podía tratarse de una nueva reencarnación…

-Mu, si la recogimos, no fue sólo por humanidad. ¿Y si ella es…?

-¡No lo digas! No es posible… ¡Atenea no volverá a la vida hasta dentro de más de dos siglos!- Tras su intervención, la niña miró atentamente a los ojos del líder del Santuario. ¿Eran lágrimas aquello que parecía resaltar de su ojo?

_**Arlés**_

Un paso tras otro, a lo lejos ya se veía un viejo puente en madera antigua. Según el gastado mapa, recibía el nombre de Langlois. Todo alrededor era rural y antiguo. Una casa de piedra y tejas anaranjadas era la única bienvenida que los aventureros obtuvieron.

-Al fin… Arlés. ¡Hemos llegado!

-Cecil… ¿de verdad era necesario venir a pie desde Nimes?

-¡Sí!- respondió el caballero vigoroso con su caja de Pandora a los hombros. –Debemos guardar dinero para poder dormir bajo un techo medio decente, ¿no?

Tras la justificación del impulsivo maestro, los dos jóvenes suspiraron y alzaron su vista al horizonte. La belleza de Francia les dejó perplejos.

-El puente es precioso. Eso sí se puede afirmar con certeza.- replicó Cecil con picardía. –Pero hay cosas todavía mejores aquí.

-¿Mejores?- cuestionó Lyone.

-Los Alyscamps. Una calle necrópolis por la que tenemos que pasar para llegar a nuestra posada.

-¡Increíble!

El sol comenzó a caer cuando por fin los agotados muchachos llegaron al corazón del pueblo. Ante ellos, un pequeño edificio de poca altura les llamó la atención. Tenía sobre la puerta un letrero que avisaba que en el interior podrían comer y dormir: Un hotel.

-¡Aleluya!- gritó Atreus exasperado. –¡Me van a salir ampollas de tamaño familiar!

-A veces me da vergüenza cómo hablas, ¿sabes?- El maestro reprimió con serenidad al malhablado aprendiz. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un hombre les saludó desde lejos.

-¿Quién es ese?- Lyone aún le veía cómo se acercaba a paso ligero.

Por la estrecha calle, un hombre de unos cuarenta años largos comenzó a correr profiriendo saludos vulgares. A pesar de parecer un impresentable, vestía bien: un traje marrón combinado con lo que parecían mocasines oscuros. Su cabello era canoso y pesaba más de lo que cualquiera desearía.

-Bonsoir! Bonsoir!- siguió gritando. Como consecuencia, un balcón se abrió. La cotorra que en él había, que no era ningún ave, no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-Se nota el ambiente familiar de los pueblos, ¿no?- Cecil tendió su mano al agitado hombre, que la apretó con firmeza.

-Bonsoir, soy Pierre Catel, alcalde de Arlés.

-Soy Cecil. El enviado de…- comenzó a susurrar –el santuario.

-Imagino que Sydonie les puso al corriente, ¿no? Por favor, ruego que me acompañen al interior de ésta posada. Todos sabemos que están aquí ya.

Como era habitual en los pueblos, mantener un secreto era imposible, y se había corrido la voz de que unos caballeros de Grecia iban a llegar. Conforme se adentraban en el lugar, los tres jóvenes habían notado que la gente les miraba con gesto patidifuso. ¿Acaso esperaban caballeros dorados en su ignorancia, o es que no dejaban de ver un grupo de niños?

-Son ustedes muy jóvenes. Me sorprende que el Santuario haya mandado a unos muchachos como vosotros.- A pesar de su brusquedad, Pierre pidió en un incomprensible francés a un hombre que debía trabajar allí que trajera algo.

-Somos jóvenes, pero no se deje asustar por las apariencias. ¿Ve lo que he puesto junto a mi silla?- inquirió Cecil algo molesto. -¡Con este objeto no hay que temer!- exclamó señalando la caja de su armadura.

El caballero de Atenea Mintió. Sabía que en aquel pueblo una fuerza muy extraña lo envolvía todo. Aunque no hallaba rastro alguno de irascibilidad u hostilidad, la sensación era tan confusa que temía del desconcierto.

-Oh, bueno. Si son ustedes los caballeros, confiamos con plenitud. Girardot, deje aquí las bebidas.

Tan poca vista había tenido el alcalde, que pidió cuatro cervezas ignorando el hecho de que al menos, Cecil y Lyone no acostumbraban a beber. A pesar de todo, aceptaron con un tímido asentimiento.

Mientras daba un trago a su oro líquido, el aprendiz de Orión contempló el interior de la posada, tan rústica que parecía tener más de cien o doscientos años. Comenzó a hacer valoraciones sobre lo que veía: un alcalde campechano y extraño, un pueblo aparentemente muerto, pero lleno de curiosos, una sarta de viviendas decrépitas y una calle necrópolis. Con seguridad, aquello era la Francia que había imaginado entre tópicos disparatados.

_**Cordial bienvenida**_

Todo hecho de madera, en mitad de la noche, no dejaba de crujir de forma intermitente. Los muebles, el suelo, el alféizar de la ventana, la cabecera de la cama… Atreus se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba un sonido ajeno a sus costumbres. Por el contrario, Cecil descansaba plácidamente, medio destapado. Había vuelto a excederse con la cerveza.

La que peor lo estaba pasando era sin duda Lyone, que a escondidas de sus compañeros, lloraba bajo las sábanas de su lecho. Pocas noches había pasado fuera de casa, pero sin saber por qué, en aquella habitación, un ataque de tristeza le había llegado a dejar tan melancólica como un hombre en su última hora de consciencia. ¿Recuerdos? ¿Acaso era sólo un exceso de sentimentalismo? Ni la propia chica tenía las palabras.

Ahora que era tan tarde, el astuto Atreus recapituló toda la charla con el alcalde de Arlés. Según habían contado allí abajo, desde mitad de noviembre se venían observando sucesos inexplicables en la zona más arcaica de la región. Por las inmediaciones de los Alyscamps, el teatro y el anfiteatro solían verse resplandores y fulgores lumínicos. De vez en cuando, también se oían alaridos de un hombre… un espíritu o alma en pena quizás. El caso es que fuere lo que fuese, había que hacer algo.

Su curiosidad era tan fuere que Atreus levantó de la cama para poner rumbo a la ventana. Una vez ante ésta, pudo contemplar con el escaso resplandor lunar, que hasta que su vista se perdía en el horizonte, el paisaje era típico de Provenza; Todo plagado de vegetación verde, árboles frondosos y ambiente europeo que, a pesar de ser más frío que el de Grecia, le animó a deslizarse al exterior de la posada a hurtadillas.

5


	10. 10 La sonrisa del pintor

_La historia sigue desarrollándose y por primera vez, Atreus tiene algo que recordar. Su encuentro con esa persona le hará visitar el infierno y padecer el mal que nunca deseó… ¡pero la luz del cosmos le guiará!_

_Bueno, como venía diciendo, no todo ha de ser irreal, ¿no? Aunque no sea del estilo de Saint Seiya, espero que os guste este extraño capítulo. Espero sinceras críticas, ¿vale…? (También de los que no dejáis reviews)._

_¡Y por cierto! Hay un error en el capítulo nueve del que, por no ser gracias a Shadir, no me hubiera dado cuenta. Ya casi al final del capítulo, cuando el alcalde invita a esa ronda de cervezas, son Atreus y Lyone los que no acostumbran a beber, no como había escrito, Cecil y Lyone. _

_¡Muchas gracias a todos!_

_PD: ¡Gracias al Tiempo de las Cerezas (de Enrique Bunbury y Nacho Vegas) por la idea de la historia de Atreus!_

**_Capítulo X: La sonrisa del pintor_**

De la forma más estúpida posible, el curioso muchacho cayó por la ventana golpeándose en plena barbilla. Había tenido la enorme suerte de sólo haberse herido un poco el mentón, pues a pesar de haber caído desde la altura de un piso, pudo evitar la catástrofe que habría supuesto caer de cráneo. ¿Cómo había podido pensar apoyarse en las tejas si no había?

La noche era muy cerrada y Atreus no sabía por dónde emprender su paseo de explorador. Limpiando el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba, rió haciendo apología a su error de cálculo.

La calle era estrecha y sólo había dos posibles caminos. O a la derecha o a la izquierda. Él quería llegar a los Alyscamps, ¿pero por qué no curiosear un poco antes de ir a ellos?

No se oían más que sus pasos en la empedrada calzada. Era tan solitario el lugar que el frío parecía ensañarse con el único viandante que se atrevía a pasear por la villa a aquellas tardías horas. Con las vistas tan bonitas que había aquella clara noche, le sorprendía el hecho de que nadie saliese a contemplarlas. Alzando la vista, el joven vio de forma clara la bonita luna, cuasi llena.

-Siempre te veo llena, ¿eh? Muchas casualidades últimamente…- dijo aludiendo al astro.

Sin dejar de andar, llegó a una avenida muy larga, con árboles a los lados y una especie de cajas pétreas alargadas a sus pies: los Alyscamps. Para una vez que Atreus no había sido impulsivo, llegó a su objetivo en pocos minutos.

La extensa avenida parecía perderse en el horizonte. Bañada por una escasa luz, la frondosidad del lugar era tal que parecía un mar de hojas en cuyo centro, decenas y decenas de tumbas de piedra reposaban.

-Se supone que estos bancos son viejas tumbas…

Lo cierto era que la calle estaba tan solitaria que el viento parecía llevar una gelidez mortuoria. El susurro de las hojas evocaba paz, pero a la vez un terror atractivo. El curioso joven, maravillado, se deleitó con la melodía que posiblemente era obra de su imaginación.

-¡¿Esto es el romance para piano de Mozart?!- exclamó asustado. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente. La música era tan real como que él estaba en mitad de la necrópolis.

A cada paso de Atreus, los instrumentos se hacían más y más fuertes, llegando a inundar el propio cielo. El aire enmudeció.

Atreus corrió por los Alyscamps, pero no encontró nada. Ni tan siquiera una mínima pista que le guiara a los emisores de aquella dulce melodía. Sin embargo, entre zancadas, le pareció pasar ante un hombre que miraba el cielo.

-¿Cómo?- se preguntó. -¿Acaso él la oye también?

-Joven… no temas.- susurró una voz.

-Usted… ¿oye lo mismo que yo?

-¿No es preciosa?- dijo aquella persona que estaba sentada sobre una de las tumbas. Su aspecto hablaba bastante de él. Oscilaría los cuarenta años, con el cabello rojizo y corto, al más puro estilo clásico. Un pequeño detalle llamó la atención de Atreus antes de responderle: Le faltaba el lóbulo de una de sus orejas.

-Lo es… ¿pero de dónde viene?

-¿Te preocupa eso ahora estando en mitad de una necrópolis? ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?- preguntó el adulto.

-Atreus Maragos. Estaba dando un paseo… y me encontré con esto.

-El umbral de la realidad es tan susceptible que no sé si tú saldrás cuerdo de esta noche. ¡Yo ya perdí mi cordura!

-¿Pero quién es usted? ¿De dónde sale la música?

-¿Y qué importa? ¿Acaso no es bella?- dijo el hombre profiriendo una sonrisa. –Si no estás preparado, será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Yo advertí a los demás, pero no escucharon y perdieron la cabeza. Como resultado, murieron víctimas de su terror. Escucha…

La melodía se desvaneció dando paso a una tanda de estridentes gritos, abrumadoras súplicas de terror innegable. ¿Podían ser esas las personas desaparecidas que se citaban en la carta de la misión?

-Y pensar que yo sólo quiero una persona con la que hablar. ¡Ya han muerto tantos…!

-¿Eres un demonio o algo semejante?- preguntó Atreus aferrando su pecho con firmeza.

-Yo sólo soy la sombra de alguien que vivió y murió, como toda la gente que yace aquí.

Mirando con atención, el aprendiz corroboró lo escuchado. Alrededor de aquel hombre, una sarta de lucilos multicolor parecía elevarse al cielo.

-Y es que quien sucumbe al miedo no merece la vida que tiene. ¿Sucumbirás tú también?

_**Encuentro en los Alyscamps**_

El espíritu que hablaba a Atreus reía y reía. A pesar de todo, no emitía maldad. El cosmos del hombre era imperceptible, y sus vibraciones no eran suyas, sino del entorno que le rodeaba. A pesar de todo, el aprendiz de caballero no dejaba de tener miedo.

-¿Por qué temes? ¿Acaso tú también piensas que yo soy malvado? ¡Sólo deseo que alguien me escuche!

Durante un segundo, sólo un segundo, el lamento del ente envolvió toda la vía de la necrópolis. ¡Qué cantidad tan grande de sufrimientos! ¡Qué vida tan mísera! Sólo podía ser una persona. En aquel lugar, con aquel aspecto y aquella vida tan desgraciada.

-¡Van Gogh!- exclamó Atreus horrorizado. -¡Eres su espíritu…!

-¿Quién aprecia tanto este lugar como yo? Sin embargo, nadie puede ayudarme…

-¿Tú has provocado tanto daño en la ciudad?

-No.

La imagen del pintor se desvaneció, y toda la calle perdió la tonalidad de colores vivos que había tenido desde que el chico entró en ella. El gris nocturno, con su viento y sombras, reinó de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Ahora sí siento una cosmoenergía horrible! ¡No puede ser que Van Gogh haya aparecido para pedir ayuda! ¡¡Es surrealista!!

-La línea entre la vida y la muerte es así de frágil. El afecto de ese hombre por este pueblo, ciudad, o como quieras llamarlo, es demasiado grande como para entregármela sin más.

-¿¡Y tú!? ¿Por qué demonios no me quedé durmiendo?

-¿Y quién te dice que no estás dormido?- replicó la extraña presencia tras la orden de Atreus. -¿O quién te dice que pronto no estarás muerto?

-¡Este lugar es el infiero! ¡Está plagado de demonios!

De la sombra de los árboles apareció un hombre cuya imagen era idéntica a la de Van Gogh. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, su rastro era tan oscuro que a cada paso que daba, las hojas de los árboles caían. A través de su cuerpo podía verse el resto de los Alyscamps.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Sólo quiero… hablar!- el cosmos del espíritu se desbocó, demostrando que incluso un ser inerte podía poseer esa energía interna. Atreus se sintió superado, intimidado… por eso, corrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Temía por su vida, y estaba actuando como un cobarde. Al fin y al cabo era sólo un niño cuya curiosidad le había llevado a aquella trampa mortal.

Un empujón tiró al joven al suelo de boca. Tenía todas las piedras del suelo rozando su piel. A causa del terrible impacto, notó como si su ropa humedeciera.

-¿No me digas que tendré que vérmelas con esto?

-¿Qué esconde tu corazón?- inquirió el espectro del mal, arrastrándose hacia Atreus. Extendiendo sus brazos, abrió una de sus manos enfocándola a donde el joven estaba. -¿Sufrimiento? ¿Tú? ¡Tu alma será mejor que la de los que devoré antes de ti!

La amenaza de la que se habían quejado los lugareños de Arlés era aquella, tan extraña que en la vida podría un caballero haber imaginado que podría enfrentarse a un espíritu.

-¿Así que ella bebía para olvidarlo todo?

-¿¡Cómo!?- Atreus levantó con las pupilas dilatadas. Su corazón empezó a dolerle más y más a cada segundo.

-Sólo le quedaba Dios. La soledad la hizo enloquecer. Qué poca lucidez hay en este mundo. ¡Gracias a ella podré tomar tu alma, muchacho!

-¡¿No estarás hablando de mis recuerdos?!- gritó Atreus mientras levantaba del suelo impregnado en lágrimas y barro. -¡Sal de ahí! ¡No remuevas mis recuerdos!

Con toda la furia de que disponía, Atreus hizo temblar el aire expulsando su imperfecta técnica de combate. El Impulso Celeste del viento sólo abrió las heridas que ya tenía de su anterior pelea. Ningún efecto surtieron sobre el espíritu que se jactó de la estupidez aparente de su adversario. Ahora el aprendiz también estaba manchado por su propia sangre.

-¡Es hora de capturar tu alma!

Las tumbas de los Alyscamps se abrieron, y de su interior, las sombras de decenas de muertos caminaron como condenados al cuerpo del joven. Incluso por debajo de sus pies, varias de ellas apresaron sus extremidades.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó. -¡Suéltame! ¡Impulso Celeste!

El empuje del viento arrojó con suma violencia a Atreus contra un tronco cercano. El golpe fue terrible, pero el joven levantó trastornado, con sangre en su frente. Al menos se había deshecho de la Atadura De Los Espectros.

-Resistente, pero insuficiente. ¡Tu poder no es mayor que el mío! ¡Ningún ser cuyo corazón sea más oscuro que el mío podría derrotarme! Ningún humano puede tener peores recuerdos que los míos, porque de ser así, estaría tan loco que no sería consciente ni de su existencia… ¿Tú has sufrido tanto, chico?

El alarido de Atreus sonó por todo Arlés como aquellos que eran narrados en la carta de Sydonie. Aquel ectoplasma era tan fuerte que al joven le resultaba increíble que les hubieran mandado a ellos para cumplir el encargo del Santuario. ¡Estaba perdido!

Por segunda vez, la atadura de los espectros le encadenó a la tierra y después le alzó al cielo como sustentado por columnas de negro. Un negro semejante al que vio con sus ojos.

De repente, el tiempo retrocedió algunos años por arte de magia. Atreus estaba sentado junto a una mujer que lloraba. Sólo bebía y lloraba junto a él. El dolor de su corazón era enorme, y como consecuencia, el joven no sabía si el escozor era por las imágenes o por la agresión de los espectros. Fuera como fuese, sólo recordaba una frase.

-¿Ésta desilusión? Podría fingir que no pasó nada, pero por favor, te ruego que no me preguntes más. No me hagas hablar, ni quieras saber de mi vida, pues si bebo es para olvidar…

¡Era el olvido a lo que Atreus temía! La muerte de aquella mujer le condujo al Santuario, y apenas la recordó más. Ahora que la recordaba como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer, abrió los ojos con llamas en ellos. Una explosión le liberó de las ataduras de las sombras. El joven estaba de pie, llorando, con su cosmos encendido.

-¡Nunca te perdonaré que intentases quedarte con mis recuerdos!- gritó.

-Esos recuerdos te han hecho muy fuerte… Ahora ¡muere!

Del cuerpo del espectro del pintor apareció una lanza de sombras, que fue arrojada contra el cuerpo de Atreus. Sin embargo, fue detenida con sólo el deseo de su corazón. La lanza fue desviada contra uno de los árboles de la avenida.

-¡Impulso Celeste!- El agotado Atreus controló el viento sin herirse por primera vez. Las ráfagas envolvían más allá de su brazo, que, al extenderlo, limpió toda la zona de sombras negras dejando sólo al espíritu de Van Gogh. Aunque el ataque fue dirigido contra él, no surtió efecto más que en sus títeres.

-Ya te advertí, niño, de que sólo alguien con un alma más negra y poderosa que la mía podría derrotarme. ¡Ese es el poder de los muertos! ¡Que la lanza de las tinieblas te hunda!

De nuevo, el triángulo sombrío del muerto corrió la distancia entre los contendientes, empujando a Atreus contra una de las tumbas. Tras el golpe, quedó como anonadado, comenzando a sentir los efectos de su anterior choque contra el árbol. El aprendiz se quedaba sin fuerzas y apenas había entablado combate con su enemigo.

-Supongo que sólo soy un humano… y no puedo contra esto.

-Ya lo comprendes. ¡Levanta!

Como si fuera una marioneta, una energía manipuló el cuerpo de Atreus haciendo que se pusiera en pie contra su voluntad. Aquella era la sensación de estar poseído por algo. Con el resto de su cosmos, brilló un poco. Seguidamente, un impulso mucho más poderoso que los suyos, le liberó.

La explosión generada por el Resplandor Azul de Cecil fue indescriptible. Un buen trozo de los Alyscamps quedó destrozado, entre escombros de tumbas y trozos de árbol.

Allí estaba el caballero de Orión, con su alumno en brazos. Lo revuelto de su cabello revelaba que acababa de levantar no hace demasiado. Por el contrario, Lyone, también presente, estaba más despabilada de lo que estaría un recién levantado. La mirada de la chica asustó al espectro, que la observó detenidamente.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿También queréis que me quede con vuestra alma?

-¡¿El Santuario nos ha mandado a luchar contra un espíritu?!- Cecil estaba impresionado por el extraño evento. –Bien, debemos debilitarle y luego purificar su energía… Lo cierto es que Vladimir me pidió que salvaras tú la situación, pero creo que no podrás, Lyone.

Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo de la citada, haciendo que liberase su cosmos. Aunque éste no era demasiado amenazante, el espectro desapareció sin dejar rastro. Por aquel momento, el combate había terminado.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le asustaste, Lyone?- preguntó Cecil algo adormilado todavía.

La joven no respondió sino con una sonrisa algo malévola. Sin saber cómo, había hecho que el peligro desapareciese por aquella noche.

El pobre Atreus debía haberlo pasado mal, pues juzgando por las facciones de su rostro y sus heridas, la batalla había sido ardua. Afortunadamente, algún minuto después de su marcha, la joven chica avisó al poderoso guerrero de Plata que, sin duda, partió en busca de su alumno temiendo lo peor. Por una vez, había acertado en su drástica suposición.

-¿Imaginabas que la amenaza pudiera tratarse de un espectro, Lyone?- indagó el caballero.

-No. Era lo último que se me habría ocurrido. ¿Desde cuándo los caballeros de Atenea sois Exorcistas?- respondió ella algo exaltada. –Reconozco que nunca he creído en fantasmas.- Sin embargo, tras lo que acababa de ver, la joven pensó que probablemente necesitaría recurrir a aquellas ideas perdidas en el libro de sus recuerdos; aquellas que a modo de curiosidad, leyó para divertirse en sus ratos de ocio.

-Lyone, no te preocupes. ¡Acabaremos con esto tan pronto como nos sea posible!

El optimismo del caballero de Orión hizo que una mueca agradable surgiera de los labios de la joven.

Después de suspirar, el grupo de jóvenes regresó al hotel en que se hospedaban. Lyone seguía divagando por sus indescriptibles pensamientos, Atreus se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su maestro, y éste, que todavía estaba algo afectado por los efectos de la cerveza, suponía que como era habitual, el embrollo de la misión sería para él.

-¿Por qué siempre yo…?- se preguntó el incrédulo caballero.

5


	11. 11 Marionetas del destino

_Tras repasar el capítulo diez me di cuenta de algunos errores. Supongo que me emocioné tanto con el combate de Atreus que ni lo revisé después y, justo tras que lo publicara, noté que no era tan espectacular como había creído. _

_¡En este decimoprimer capítulo he intentado corregir mi impulsividad!_

_Mientras todavía leéis este pequeña introducción, yo río para mis adentros pensando en lo que os queda (jejeje…) por sufrir, o en su defecto, disfrutar._

_En fin, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y en serio, os dedico estas, mis palabras… mis mejores palabras a día de hoy._

**_Capítulo XI: Marionetas del Destino_**

_**Confesión**_

El antiguo reloj de pared de aquella habitación marcaba ya más de las tres. Se había levantado tanto frío que incluso se podía sentir allí, con todo cerrado.

Atreus yacía dormido sobre una de las camas de la estancia bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros. Tan sólo la luz de una vela, que se mantenía algo doblada sobre la mesilla de noche, permitía que se viese algo.

La luz eléctrica podría molestar al enfermo, que seguía sudando bastante. Debía haber cogido fiebre y se notaba sobre todo en el temblor de sus miembros y lo costoso de su respiración. Ante tal circunstancia Lyone y Cecil parecían bastante preocupados.

Si las heridas que había recibido en combate no hubieran sido tan profundas, no habría ningún tipo de peligro, pero alguna de ellas debía haberse infectado.

-Este chico está mal… muy mal.- musitó el maestro.

Lyone ya se había sentado en un taburete próximo al maltrecho para alejarse a su mundo de pensamientos indescriptibles. Tenía los ojos cerrados por culpa del cansancio. A pesar de todo, consiguió percibir un timbre familiar. Tras suspirar miró el terso rostro de ojos miel de Cecil como preguntando con la vista.

-¿Me has dicho algo? Estoy como ausente. No puedo dormir y estoy destrozada…

-¿Insomnio?- inquirió su compañero.

-No sé… a veces me pasa.- La muchacha levantó para buscar algo en su mochila de viaje. Tras recoger su oscuro pelo con un coletero y sujetar los rebeldes y parejos mechones que se movían como si de un juego se tratase, siguió hablando. -Como estoy acostumbrada a dormir pronto cuando se me pasa la hora no puedo dormir.

Asintiendo, Cecil volvió a secar con aquella gasa el sudor de la frente de su alumno. Con un largo suspiro, el joven maldijo aquella situación. Era ridículo que un espíritu les hubiera atacado y apenas si podía creer lo que había visto.

-El Santuario no sabía esto, imagino…- interrumpió Lyone rompiendo el silencio.

-Siempre dan órdenes que ni ellos cumplirían. Sinceramente, dudo que no tuvieran idea de que pudiera pasar. Por si fuera poco, con este ahí tumbado lo tenemos más difícil.- discrepó el pálido caballero de pelo pardo.

Podía ser su imaginación, pero una especie de haz apagó la llamita de la vela inundando todo en penumbra. La ventana seguía cerrada así como la puerta trabada con el cerrojo. Cecil miró desconfiado y frunció el ceño con rostro amenazante.

-¡Disculpa! Fui yo al coger el otro coletero… Se me había caído al suelo.

-Lyone, si fuéramos atacados ahora, posiblemente sería nuestro fin. Yo estoy que me caigo del sueño, este no se levanta y tú andas dándome sustos con insomnio… ¡relájate de una vez!- regañó el agraciado en tomo amistoso. –Debiste avisarme cuando Atreus salió de la habitación.

-¡Si no lo hice fue porque no pensaba que iba a ser atacado por un fantasma! Si te das cuenta, es ridículo. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- por el contrario, la joven parecía sulfurada.

Con motivo de paliar su frustración, quizás, levantó de la butaca para agacharse y mirar bajo una cama. Extendiendo su brazo, sacó de debajo de ésta el pijama que vestía justo antes de convertirse en heroína junto a Cecil. Mientras levantaba, el hombre murmuró a oídos de su alumno que saldrían de aquella peliaguda situación. Lo hizo con tal mimo que pareció un hermano más que un tutor.

-¡Lyone! ¡Era igual que Van Gogh! ¡Podía ser hasta él!- exclamó nada más terminar su anterior frase.

Con el pijama en una mano, la chica volvió a prender la vela para al menos ver algo sin correr el riesgo de despertar al herido. Imprudente, dejó el mechero que le habían regalado en el viaje al lado de la vara de cera.

Cecil había levantado y miraba por la ventana al horizonte. A duras penas podía distinguir los Alyscamps, que todavía le ponían la piel de gallina. En el cielo, la luna seguía siendo llena y ahora, con algunas nubes, el nuevo día todavía estaba lejano.

Lyone estaba de pie entre cama y cama, mirando con dulzura a Atreus. Se limitó a escuchar la entrecortada respiración febril que tenía. Con la misma dulzura del maestro, arropó al joven hasta que la manta le tapó los labios. Dedicando una sonrisa, movió una mano hacia el primer botón de su camisa.

Cecil de Orión seguía divagando por sus pesimistas lagunas de ideas. En alguna ocasión su viejo amigo y maestro Alexer de Altar le había explicado cómo sellar un espíritu de otra dimensión: para empezar, se requería una gran cantidad de cosmoenergía para sellar la puerta dimensional.

-Siempre cae todo sobre mis hombros.- rechistó.

-No te quejes. Piensa que todos los golpes se los ha llevado Atreus. No sabría decirte si está más deteriorada su cara o estos sucios muebles.

La dulce chica seguía desabrochando los botones de su blusa. Cuando llegó al último bostezó y con una mueca optimista, pensó que quizás pudiera dormir antes del amanecer. Con un sensual movimiento de hombros, retiró la prenda dejándola caer resbalando sobre sus brazos, al suelo.

Cecil, que lo estaba viendo todo, sustituyó las ideas beligerantes por el cuerpo de la chica, que se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana. La silueta que mostraba la adolescente era tan delgada que rozaba el límite de la salubridad. Sus curvas eran tan sutiles y a la vez, tan sugerentes que cautivaron la mirada del preocupado guerrero. Bajando la vista desde el sujetador rosado que llevaba, llegó a la zona ventral, en la cual, a través del reflejo, pudo ver una gran cicatriz que la marcaba como el pálido surco de una estrella fugaz al cielo.

Ahogando un grito de horror, el caballero siguió contemplando en silencio con todo el morbo de la situación. Unos movimientos tan delicados como los de ella… ¿marcados por una herida pasada?

-Cecil… ¿me miras a través del reflejo? Puedes darte la vuelta, no voy a quitarme el sujetador.

Obedeciendo, el hombre se giró manteniendo su vista fija el la cicatrizada herida de la muchacha. No podía imaginar cómo, a pesar de las imágenes que le venía. Sólo deseaba guardar la imagen del cuerpo de la aprendiz en lo más recóndito de sus retinas, para siempre.

-¿Acaso soy la primera mujer a la que ves sin camisa?- cuestionó algo molesta.

-No. Es tu cicatriz… no puedo imaginarme cómo…

-Acércate, Cecil.

De nuevo, obedeció dando un par de pasos hacia su compañera, mirándola ahora a sus brillantes ojos azulados. Con una sonrisa, ella cogió su temblorosa mano, haciéndole que el corazón se le disparara.

Con violencia nula, arrimó la extremidad a su vientre, posándola allí. El relieve de una marca del pasado erizó el vello de Cecil. La palma de su mano palpó lo que nunca antes había hecho.

-¡Es espantoso! Debió ser una herida profunda, ¿no?

-Abrázame.- ordenó parpadeando con rapidez. Su sonrisa no desaparecía, aunque no era como todas las sonrisas. Esta ocultaba un matiz de perversidad.

Cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretó su espalda como si no quisiera que se la robasen. El joven cerró los ojos ante el suave tacto de su piel desnuda. Lyone, por su parte, volvió a tomarle la mano izquierda haciéndola bajar hasta más allá de la mitad de su delgadísima espalda. Volvió a posar su palma en otra cicatriz de semejantes dimensiones y forma de la anterior. Cecil abrió sus ojos comprendiendo el significado de aquello. Había sido una herida tan horrible que la había marcado por dos sitios distintos.

-Yo también he derramado sangre. Puede que más de la que crees.

El caballero retomó el abrazo con más fuerza que antes y, sin saber, ni explicarse porqué, le besó el cuello haciendo que su lengua acariciara suavemente la zona. Quizás lo hizo por el sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza que le invadía además de por el tacto de los poco más que incipientes pechos que tanto le excitaron. Nunca antes jamás había visto un cuerpo tan impactante como aquel, tan bello y macabro.

Unidos en un abrazo sin precedentes, resbalaron al suelo. De rodillas, fue cuando Lyone correspondió el primer mimo con un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja del nervioso Orión que no supo lo que hacía.

Aunque la primera sensación que tuvo fue como un escalofrío, luego deseó volver a sentirla, por lo que siguió con aquel largo beso en el cuello. Ella, casi absorta por eso que nunca le habían dado, se separó del hombre y le miró a los ojos con un brillo especial.

Ambos estaban medio tirados en el suelo. Algo cansados, pero sin embargo, una magia les envolvía como a tiernos enamorados. El éxtasis parecía guía del cuerpo de Lyone, haciéndola notar algo que no había sentido hasta ahora. Algo que le hizo morderse el labio y entornar los ojos.

Ante la involuntaria provocación, Cecil cerró los ojos para acercar sus labios a los de la chica. En apenas unos minutos se habían envuelto en un beso indescriptible en su totalidad. Él no dejaba de acariciar más y más su espalda, atreviéndose a bajar aún más de esta. Ella, por el contrario, estaba demasiado ocupada con el movimiento de la lengua y sus pensamientos más privados. El sabor del néctar salival de la boca de Lyone era algo ácido, pero en concordancia con el beso místico que apenas recordaba ya.

Todo fue lento y apasionado. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento, sin considerarlo debilidad en ningún momento. Las dulces caricias de sus lenguas acabaron tumbándolos contra el suelo en una vorágine de pasión y lubricidad.

Lyone emitió un gemidito entornando sus ojos, casi llorosos. Cecil sólo se deleitaba con el tacto casual del canto de las paletas de la dulce muchacha. La fuerte atracción que sentían por el momento les impedía dejar de besarse. Cuando lo hicieron, un hilo de salive se deslizó travieso contra el labio de uno de ellos. Aquel fue el momento en que Lyone, tumbada en el suelo, comenzó a susurrar al oído de su amante.

-Nosotros, cuyo destino es proteger a Atenea, somos unos desgraciados.

-Te equivocas.- contestó Cecil con suma dulzura, aún saboreando aquel beso que hizo su boca un poco más extraña.

-No. Atreus quedó huérfano al cargo de aquella mujer que murió. Tú… debiste pasar bastante y yo… a mí me intentaron matar cuando era una niña.

-¿Me dices que tu herida es de entonces?- inquirió el delgado muchacho.

La princesa de sujetador rosado abrió los ojos reflejando cierto terror. Bajó su muñeca hasta la zona ventral y la giró con cautela mostrando otro tajo cicatrizado como el primero. La similitud de las cicatrices corroboró que fueron hechas, o que al menos debieron serlo, por la misma mano y en el mismo momento.

-Ellos nunca me quisieron… mis padres.- sollozó la adolescente. –pero, ¿sabes lo que más me molesta?

-¿Qué es, Lyone?- preguntó temiendo cualquier respuesta semejante al horror de aquellas marcas parricidas.

-Que a pesar de que me hicieron esto, a veces lloro porque no están a mi lado.-

La respuesta de la chica quebró y heló el corazón de Cecil, cuyas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado el alma. Sus carrillos se inundaron en seguida. El horrible testimonio oído le hizo cuestionarse algo: ¿Cómo podría llorar la falta de alguien que la hirió tanto? ¿Tanta amargura… para qué?

_**Hijo del pasado**_

Con el rostro sonriente, un desconocido generaba una lluvia de rayos en el cementerio del Santuario. Su aspecto era juvenil. Con el pelo erizado, los ojos anaranjados y los dientes oprimidos en aquella mueca, parecía cumplir órdenes con éxito.

A pesar de no llamar la atención por su espléndida forma física, lo hacía por el contrario, con el desarraigo de sus ropas, rasgadas y viejas, sobre las cuales lucía una fulgurante vestimenta de Atenea.

Cuando la magia eléctrica cesó, el destartalado René comenzó a reír dirigiendo su mirada al impasible Durante. Con un guiño, señaló el hueco sobre el que había proyectado el furibundo azote eléctrico.

-¡Listo!

-Está genial para ser un caballero de bronce.- apreció el fornido superior del chaval. -¿De veras no sabías que la clave de la vida estaba en el rayo?

-Lo cierto es que no…- René hizo una mueca para lamentarse, pero inmediatamente recuperó su alegre sonrisa. Con el mismo timbre coloquial, preguntó si podía ayudar de alguna otra forma.

El señor Portinari caminó despacio hasta aquel de Fornax. Cuando puso su mano sobre el hombro del excitado muchacho, apeló unas palabras sobre el cuerpo que yacía desnudo en el suelo.

-Contempla el milagro de un poder bien empleado. No todo ha de ser destrucción…

Entonces, el que no era más que un cadáver, abrió los ojos revelando un brillo añil semejante al del cielo en una despejada mañana estival. A juzgar por el brillo de éstos, la duda se cernió sobre el recién renacido, que tras tanto tiempo durmiendo, comenzó a erguirse.

La belleza de aquel hombre era inaudita en un varón, comparable incluso a la de la mujer más bella. El cabello ondulado y celeste que le resbaló sobre los hombros le tapó parte del rostro. Los labios del misterioso profirieron una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Qué horror!

-¡De verdad ha resucitado!- exclamó René impresionado. Ante la mirada de la beldad que tenía enfrente, quedó enmudecido.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- indagó el misterioso hombre, desnudo todavía.

-No es de eso de lo que has de preocuparte, Albafika de Piscis.-

Durante Portinari parecía conocer a aquel caballero de la antigüedad del que se decía que había participado en la guerra santa de mediados del siglo XVIII. Aludiendo al buen estado de su cuerpo a pesar de los dos siglos transcurridos, comentó que la necromancia y el poder del trueno habían servido para devolvérselo.

-¿Y con qué motivo me sacas del Hades ahora?

-¿Te dice algo en nombre de Shion?

Tras recuperar su agilidad mental, el agraciado Albafica pudo ver en su cabeza la armadura de Aries vistiendo a un apuesto joven de unos dieciocho años, cuya melena verde se deslizaba por los cuernos de la coraza del carnero. Sin dudar, asintió.

-No hay fuerza suficiente en el santuario como para acabar con la insurrección de su alumno, el último lemuriano.

-¿Lemuriano?- preguntó asustado René. Había oído hablar con anterioridad de la guerra contra los duendes de la Atlántida.

-Escucha, niñó… Ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Ya puedes desaparecer.

-¡¿Cómo?!- la hostilidad en las palabras del desconcertado eran marca de sorpresión.

-Era necesario sacrificar a un rebelde como tú en pos de recuperar a un aliado tan poderoso como éste caballero de Piscis, el más valiente de su época. ¡Muere!

Cerrando su puño, Durante provocó que el cuerpo del ingenuo caballero de bronce explotara desapareciendo en el acto éste y su armadura. Tan sólo algunos fragmentos metálicos se precipitaban al suelo.

-¿Revolución en el santuario?- Albafika todavía no comprendía la situación.

-Debes acompañarme a la Cámara de los Espejos. Allí te explicaremos el motivo de tu resurrección.

En la misma oscuridad de la noche, Durante y su nuevo aliado caminaron hasta perderse en la penumbra. Una ráfaga de malos presagios se había cernido sobre el Santuario tras la muerte de Saori, y era inminente lo que estaba por llegar…

5


	12. 12 Un encuentro por cada propósito

_Bueno, es cierto que me he tomado mi tiempo, pero es que no sabía qué rumbo iban a tomar las cosas desde aquí. _

_Después de organizar mis ideas he notado que tal y como dije al principio, los capítulos y la trama en sí van demasiado lentos… ¿Supone un problema? Quizás para el lector no, porque llevo sobre 50 páginas de Word, que no es demasiado… _

_El problema es el escritor, su falta de motivación y de ideas… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Espero que el Cosmos esté conmigo para iluminarme o al menos para darme esas ideas que tanto necesito!_

_En fin, espero que disfrutéis y lamento la tardanza… ¡Nos vemos!_

_¡Que las dudas de Cecil de Orión se disipen de una vez y… que deje de beber para siempre!_

**_Capítulo XII: Un encuentro por cada propósito_**

El sueño de Durante se quebró. El balcón de la estancia golpeaba a causa del viento las paredes una y otra vez mientras las cortinas ondeaban.

Respirando con alivio, el fornido hombre se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la enorme cama. Cerrando los ojos, recordó aquel sueño, viendo segundo a segundo tanto a René como a Albafika y Sirio…

-¡René!- exclamó con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente. –Tal y como pensaba, es el poder del trueno el que me permitirá hacer que Albafika despierte de nuevo, para que luego…

-Mi señor, ¿está bien?

Sirio penetró en la habitación sulfurado y lo primero que hizo fue correr a cerrar los postigos que seguían golpeando la piedra con brusquedad. El joven Altar parecía cansado, pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar inquietud por aquel su superior.

-Sirio, lo he visto todo…- murmuró Durante con voz maliciosa.

-¿De veras?

-El caballero de Sextante es la clave. Él posee un poder del trueno especial, por decirlo de alguna manera.-

El hombre de pelo plateado levantó de su lecho para vestirse con una túnica beige que había sobre su lujosa cómoda. El mármol vetado del mueble recorría su superficie dibujando un fractal semejante a los brazos del rayo que tanto necesitaban.

-Eso es, el Rayo de la Vida.-

-Señor Durante, conozco al portador de esa armadura…

El ambicioso alzó sus ojos despacio, como guiados por el demonio. Parecía que el caballero objetivo estuviese ya ante sus ojos. Sin preámbulos, la cuestión fue directa.

-Se trata de René Brevèt. Como bien ha dicho, es el caballero de bronce de Sextante y vive con su maestro en París mientras completa su entrenamiento.

-¿París? No creo que sea el mejor lugar para aprender técnicas. No obstante… debemos traerle.

-Señor Durante, tenemos un pequeño grupo de caballeros en Provenza.

Altar, orgulloso de su eficacia, se frotó la cabellera con las manos, arreglándola un poco. Tras aquello, estuvo algo más presentable.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna idea?

-La idea es tener a los otros alejados… podríamos mandar a otro caballero a provenza para actualizar sus órdenes y así, si hay problemas, no estaría solo.

-¿Problemas?- inquirió el afeminado.

-Nosotros tendremos problemas si no unificamos el santuario. Si para ello hemos de conspirar, bendita sea la conspiración. Pero si ellos tienen problemas…

-¡Mi señor! ¡Cecil de Orión es quien está en Provenza! Él, su alumno y la aprendiza de Vladimir de la Ballena.

Durante hizo una mueca de disconformidad. Había oído hablar del escandaloso Cecil. No sólo motivó a Atreus en su combate contra Leila, sino que en el pasado incluso tuvieron alguna confrontación. Si Orión era el enviado, no habría problema que su cosmos no solventara. Sin embargo, Durante pensó en aquel que iba a llevar las nuevas órdenes.

-¿Sabes lo que sucedió en mi sueño?- preguntó el misterioso hombre con voz más serena. Tras la negativa de su receptor, explicó que en aquel pasaje onírico había quitado la vida de René tras que cumpliera con su objetivo.

-¿Y no sabe por qué hizo eso? Puede que sólo sea conveniente usarle como una marioneta. Recuerde que nuestro bando es débil aún.

-¡Por eso mismo necesitamos a Albafika! No podemos permitirnos una guerra civil. Por poderosos que seamos, seis caballeros de oro acabarían con nosotros en un instante. ¿Olvidas que sin incluir a los soldados sólo somos cuatro caballeros de Atenea?

-Con Albafika, René y su maestro seríamos siete. Además, tendríamos un caballero de oro…

-¡Excelente, Sirio!- Durante caminó seguido de su compañero al corredor en que la habitación estaba. Con el paso firme, ambos se dirigían a la Cámara de los Espejos.

_**Planes**_

Lyone miraba el techo de la decrépita posada mientras Girardot le servía un café con alguna pieza de bollería. Llevaba sin comer nada desde la tarde anterior y su estómago rugía de vez en cuando. Asintiendo, la chica dio las gracias. Mientras, ya tenía sus manos sobre el plato.

-No parece que hoy vaya a hacer demasiado frío…- murmuró antes de dar un enorme bocado a aquel suizo.

A los pocos minutos, Cecil caminó a la mesa del pequeño comedor donde estaba su compañera, sentándose y bostezando a la vez. El joven mostraba unas terribles ojeras y su cabello estaba tan enmarañado que parecía haber estado luchando en sueños.

-Buenos días, Cecil.

-¡Cállate! Me duele la cabeza…- La contestación fue tan abrupta que por un momento, la joven guardó silencio. Tan sólo se oía aquella forma tan peculiar que tenía de dar tragos a su café.

-¡Girardot!- exclamó Orión. -¡Tráeme un chupito de pastise!

-¿Pastise?- Era la primera vez que la dulce Lyone oía ese nombre.

-¿Nunca antes has estado en Francia? Una pastise es como el licor de anís.

-¡¿Te duele la cabeza y empiezas el día bebiendo?!

-No grites, mocosa… he dicho que me duele la cabeza…- reiteró el descortés caballero gesticulando. –Apenas he podido descansar por culpa Atreus; sigue teniendo fiebre, aunque un poco más baja.

Lyone asintió. Era lógico. La fiebre suele aumentar durante la noche.

Antes de que la conversación continuase, Girardot sirvió aquella bebida de olor intenso. Cecil, en ademán estúpido, intentó prender el licor con el mismo mechero de la noche pasada. A pesar de todo, el líquido no ardió. No debía tener suficiente alcohol como para hacerlo.

-¿Ves? ¡Algo suave por la mañana entra de perlas!- concluyó la frase tragando el chupito sin hacer una mueca de amargura.

-¿Estás siempre tan antipático por la mañana?

-Lo que sucede, es que encima de dormir mal he tenido un sueño muy extraño…

-¡Cuéntamelo!- dijo Lyone sonriendo.

-Pues verás… resumiendo, resulta que te besaba como nunca había besado a nadie.

-¿Y eso fue un sueño? ¡Te recuerdo que sucedió! ¡¿Estabas borracho?!

-¡No grites, por favor!- Cecil se sonrojó, pues en realidad no recordaba aquel beso como real, sino más bien como un sueño maravilloso. -¿Qué te he hecho, Atreus…?

Otra vez, el silencio incómodo envolvió a ambos jóvenes. Parecían haberse quedado sin palabras, por lo que Cecil ordenó con un ademán de su mano otro chupito más. La joven, a su vez, señaló el plato pidiendo más comida.

-Ya llevas tres bollos de esos. Y son grandes…

-¿Te molesta, borracho?- preguntó furiosa. –Creo que lo mejor será acabar con esta misión cuanto antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo… pero ya no podremos contar con Atreus. Además, dudo que tú me seas útil. El espectro es demasiado poderoso para una mocosa como tú.

-Soy mocosa para lo que te interesa…- terminando su café, Lyone pidió otro más.

Más que compañeros de misión, ambos aventureros parecían estar compitiendo por ver quién pedía más cosas al pobre Girardot, que llegaba con la bandeja cargada. Nada más estar sobre la mesa, Cecil acabó su chupito en un tiempo récord. Era insólito ver a un muchacho tan joven beber tanto por la mañana, así como a una chica engullir, porque eso era lo que hacía con los suizos, tanta comida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta mañana?- cuestionó él.

-Cualquier cosa… Me gustaría ir a los Alyscamps para intentar terminar esta pesadilla de una vez por todas. ¡Después, ganaré la armadura de Coma Berenice en el Santuario!

-¿¡Coma Berenice!?

-Eso he dicho…

-¡Esa armadura es una de las legendarias vestimentas de Amalgama! ¿De verdad uno de los cinco torneos es por ella…?

-Sí. Y Pienso ser yo quien gane, Cecil. Pero explícame eso que has dicho de "legendaria"…

Orión bostezó sin taparse la boca, y a continuación empezó a comerse uno de los suizos de Lyone. Lo hizo alegando que aquella mañana ya llevaba cinco, muchísima comida para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Con inmediatez, desvió su discurso señalando un viejo plato de cerámica que había en la pared.

-¿Lo ves?

-¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto. Es muy bonito, pero…

-Pues al igual que hay platos para comer y otros para decorar, hay armaduras de bronce, plata y oro. Sin embargo, hay tres -o al menos eso se dice- que no lo son. Hablamos, entre ellas, de las armaduras de Coma Berenice, que según un anciano experto escribió en un libro, son de amalgama. Una aleación

-¿Una aleación? ¿De bronce, plata y oro?- cuestionó Lyone intrigada.

-Verás, es algo complicado. Sabes que las armaduras de bronce, plata y oro no están hechas con esos materiales sino con oricalco, gamanio y polvo de estrellas, ¿no?

-Eso sí lo sé.- La chica ladeó su cabeza en muestra de interés.

-Pues bien, las de amalgama son especiales porque sí están hechas con aleación de mercurio, oro y plata además de con gamanio y oricalco. Aparte, están bendecidas con polvo estelar.

-¡¡Mercurio!!- la sorpresa en Lyone no podía ser mayor. Si el mercurio era líquido, no podía haber una explicación para aquello. Sin embargo, Cecil comenzó a explicar de nuevo.

-Bueno, considéralo magia lemuriana o electrólisis. Lo cierto es que no soy ni químico ni alquimista, por lo que no te puedo ayudar más.

La aprendiz agradeció la explicación y acabó de comer. Levantó de la mesa proponiendo dar un paseo por el pueblo. Contoneando sus caderas, fue al piso de arriba no sin antes ser detenida por la seria voz de Cecil.

-Lyone…

-¡Dime!- respondió algo exaltada.

-Debes lavarte los dientes… de lo contrario se te estropearán…

Lyone se fue insultando en voz baja a su compañero. Tenía pensado vestirse por un día de forma medio decente, por lo que prohibió durante la siguiente media hora el acceso a la habitación. Tan sólo se podía oír el agitado ritmo de la respiración de Atreus…

-Ya pareces estar mejor… sigue durmiendo.

Por segunda vez, el maleducado Orión aporreó la puerta exigiendo que se le dejase entrar. Por fin, la joven desbloqueó el pestillo teniendo que aguantar la consecuente bronca.

-¿En qué estás pensando, mocosa? Espero que hayas dejado limpio el baño, porque voy a entrar. ¡Un solo pelo y prometo que…

-¡Silencio! Atreus duerme…

-Entonces, se supone que saldremos, porque con esas pintas que llevas…

-Así es. Vístete bien.- susurró la chica mientras se sentaba en la misma silla de la noche pasada. –No me gustaría que fueras así.

_**Gauvain, el sabio**_

Era más de mediodía ya y el sol alumbraba con timidez traspasando las nubes. El frío no era tan intenso como se esperaba y el verdor de los alrededores invitaba a pasear aquella mañana del casi extinto diciembre.

Lyone se había adelantado un poco a su compañero, que todavía caminaba despacio por la calle. Viendo cómo se aproximaba, se sentó en unos escalones de las ruinas del antiguo teatro romano.

Durante más de un minuto la chica pudo ver aquellos pasos de pesadumbre de Cecil. En esos segundos, su pensamiento fue rápido: un joven atlético, de salud aparente y edad temprana que parecía estar tan atrofiado como un anciano. ¿Era tan pesada la carga de servir a Atenea?

-¿Por qué has corrido tanto?- preguntó agotado.

-Estás hecho un viejo… diría que me molesta que andes así, como si te pesara el alma.

Con una mueca de indiferencia, Cecil alzó su mirada susurrando el nombre del río de aquella ciudad. El Ródano estaba cerca de ellos… y su idea tras visitar aquellas ruinas era verlo en persona.

-¿Qué sucede con el Ródano?- Lyone levantó con las piernas juntas para evitar que se le viera algo prohibido.

-¿Qué sucede con tu falda?- contestó él sin esperar respuesta. –Tan sólo se me ha ocurrido que deberíamos acercarnos.

Sin perder el ápice de dulzura con que miraba a Cecil, Lyone desvió la mirada hacia un alto hombre que tomaba notas en un cuaderno mientras observaba las ruinas. Tras cada frase, parecía acercarse más a los jóvenes.

El aspecto del hombre no era en absoluto hostil. Parecía un simple viandante, pero ya fuera por lo extraño de la situación o por algún otro motivo, Cecil no dejó de observarle con cautela. Su largo abrigo de tela gris y aquellos pantalones sanguinos podrían ocultar algo…

-Cecil, no seas tan descarado, que se va a dar cuenta…

-He sentido una vibración extraña. No me gusta.

-¡Pero ese no es motivo para escudriñarle de esa forma con la mirada!- susurró con firmeza. –Además, parece demasiado mayor como para andarse con jueguecitos.

Sin que la adolescente se diera cuenta, el desconocido estaba ya a unos pasos, y con su voz aterciopelada, saludó en un francés imperfecto.

-Bonjour… mais, s´il vous plait.

-Perdón… ¡estoy molestando!- exclamó mientras le dejaba paso.

-¿Es usted de Grecia, jovencita?- preguntó ahora con acento heleno perfecto.

-Ah… Sí.

Cecil saludó con rudeza sin esperar la contestación de su compañera. Por un instante, fue maleducado, pero su receptor no pareció molestarse.

-Disculpe. Mi nombre es Gauvain. Nací aquí en Arlés, pero llevo fuera de Francia más de veinte años. Pensé que esta chica era de aquí también… al verla.

-Encantado, señor Gauvain, pero ya nos íbamos.

-¡Cecil! ¡No seas rudo!- regañó la chiquilla.

Ante el notorio nerviosismo de Orión, Gauvain no pudo evitar que le saliera aquella sonrisa picaresca. Con un parpadeo que mostró evidencia, el hombre alzó su sombrero y guardó la pequeña libreta en que iba escribiendo.

-No temas. No somos tan distintos como crees. Viendo que no sois de Francia y que tú te has percatado de mi aura, podría afirmar que os ha mandado el santuario, ¿no? ¡Qué jóvenes!

-¡Cómo sabes eso!- gritó Cecil alzando la guardia. Las pocas personas que había alrededor no pudieron evitar su impulso morboso y giraron la mirada para observar con atención.

-Relájate. Quizás os suene de algo la Estrella Polar.

-¡Claro!- gritó Lyone entusiasmada. -¡Es una estrella de la Osa Menor!

-Así es…

-Usted fue… ¡¿Caballero de la Osa menor?!

-Durante siete años…

Cecil siguió protestando. Las muecas de desagrado en su rostro dejaban apreciar la disconformidad con lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que eso es verdad?- cuestionó.

-Porque tú debes ser Orión, ¿no? Si es así, eres el alumno de mi querido amigo Alexer. Lo cierto es que ando escribiendo un libro sobre ruinas grecorromanas, y supe de mano de un buen amigo que el Santuario había enviado a Arlés a Orión, por lo que no dudé y vine. ¡Qué casualidad ha sido hablarle a esta dulce señorita!- Lyone se sonrojó. El tono mágico de Gauvain era cautivador.

-Y si eso es cierto… ¿por qué dejó usted de ser caballero?- Aquella duda era lo único que increpaba a Cecil tras haber creído las palabras de Gauvain. ¿Cómo podía ser que el Santuario le avisase?

5


	13. 13 El crisol del sueño

_Ya es hora de publicar este capítulo trece, que como mínimo, intenta ser emocionante. No sé, sinceramente, si os estará gustando o no la historia, que por suerte o por desgracia, no ha hecho más que empezar… _

_Como siempre, agradecería críticas, sugerencias y reviews… ¿Debería subir el rating de la historia?_

_En fin, no me enrollo más y paso al quid del asunto no sin antes saludar a mis amigos y lectores del Forgotten Warriors y a Shadir y Evra… _

_¡Las cosas no son lo que parecen para Atreus y los peligros ante los que se encuentra son enormes! _

_¡¡Es tiempo para la reminiscencia y el recuerdo de aquellos que avisan y son acechados!!_

_¡¡¡Que el cosmos de la luz desgarre la oscuridad de todo corazón!!!_

**_Capítulo XIII: El crisol del sueño_**

La conversación entre el antiguo caballero y los jóvenes muchachos seguía su curso justo a los pies del arruinado teatro. Las nubes del pachucho día anunciaban posibles lloviznas, así que todos se cobijaron bajo un árbol. Las primeras gotas en caso de lluvia no les caerían allí.

La anterior pregunta de Cecil sobre el motivo de que Gauvain ya no fuese caballero de Atenea les hizo retomar el rumbo de la conversación a un pasado ya lejos de ellos. Sin embargo, el amable hombre contestó gustoso.

-Mi último combate fue hace tres años. De todas formas ya estaba empezando a notar la edad…

-¡No diga tonterías, señor Gauvain!- exclamó Lyone agarrándole del brazo.

-Pero si sobrevivió, ¿por qué…?

-Si quieres saber el motivo… es porque luché en mi propio beneficio.

Orión frunció el ceño. Había tantas verdades innegables en lo que el extraño decía que no pudo rebatir su veracidad, pero sin embargo, vio detalles que le hacían no tomarle en serio.

-Luché sin la aprobación del Santuario en la guerra contra los lemurianos. Es cierto que no fue una batalla demasiado violenta, pero por frustración tomé las armas… y…

-¡Eh! No te pongas sentimental ahora…- contestó el joven con arrogancia superlativa. –no me interesa tu historia. Es cierto que el aura que irradias es diferente a la de un hombre de tu edad, pero sin embargo… ¡no me gustas!

-¡Cecil!- riñó Lyone con el ceño fruncido. La muchacha no iba a consentir una falta de respeto así hacia un antiguo camarada.

-Pequeña… es normal ser prepotente a su edad. Yo me batí en duelo con un tal Crío hace muchos años. Y creed que no sé ni cómo sobreviví. Claro, tenía catorce años. Era prepotente.

Gauvain miró al cielo suspirando, posiblemente por los recuerdos de su pasado de gloria. ¡Con sólo catorce años plantó cara al Titán de hojas afiladas!

-Bien, te guste o no, ahora estoy aquí hablándote.

-¿Cómo supiste quiénes vendríamos aquí?- increpó Cecil. -¡Eso es lo que no me cuadra! Fue una orden directa del Sumo Sacerdote. A menos que le conozcas, no es posible que tú…

-Hyoga.- interrumpió con sequedad. –El caballero de Acuario.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Un caballero dorado sabía que vendríamos?

-Hyoga no es un caballero cualquiera. Podría decirse que es tu ángel de la guarda.

El incrédulo Orión recordó las historias de su difunto maestro. Una vez fue joven, y asesinó a su padre. Alexer hizo sufrir a su hermana, que fue salvada a su vez por un incipiente caballero de gran potencial bendecido por el cosmos de Camus de Acuario. Ese era Hyoga…

-El caballero de bronce que derrotó a mi maestro…- murmuró.

Gauvain rió en voz baja con los párpados cerrados. Había imaginado la cara de sorpresa de Cecil cuando le contase lo cercanos que eran. Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo que esperaba preguntas.

-¡Encantada, señor Gauvain!- respondió Lyone.

-No seas estúpida, niña… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Cecil no pudo guardar su curiosidad.

-La pregunta correcta sería "¿qué es lo que tú quieres?". No eres consciente del gran peligro que se cierne sobre todos nosotros, caballeros o no. Lo primero que te pido es que no trates tan mal a la señorita.

Apuntando con su dedo en dirección a la lejana posada en que se hospedaban, el antiguo caballero sugirió que tratasen de percibir el aura que la envolvía. Pidió que para ello cerrasen los ojos.

Una sensación desagradable se internó en el estómago de ambos chicos, dejándoles atónitos. Era algo poderoso que apenas si podían describir. Un espectro de cosmos macabro, escabroso… parecido al de un condenado.

-¿Y esa energía? ¡Está acechando a Atreus!

-No debéis alarmaros. Lleva ahí desde antes de vuestra llegada, aunque presumiblemente esperando a que el chico enfermara. Ese ser conoce una parte del futuro. Le llamábamos "El Cazador".

-¿El Cazador?- inquirió Lyone temblorosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con "le llamábamos"?

-Es sólo un miembro del clan de los Cazadores. Con posterioridad, cuando se nos apareció, le llamamos el Cazador de Sueños. Sin embargo, tranquilos. Vuestro compañero es fuerte de corazón. De no ser así, habría muerto nada más que con su lucha contra el espectro de Van Gogh.

-¿Él es nuestro verdadero enemigo?

La gente que paseaba por la calle observaba sin comprender nada el mismo lugar que con tanta insistencia miraban los turistas. Sin embargo, ellos no parecían inquietarse por nada.

-Nadie ha hablado de enemigos. Él sólo ha hecho aparecer aquí a Van Gogh porque le gusta jugar. Podría haber hecho lo mismo por ejemplo con Hitler en Berlín. Derrotad a su espectro. Posiblemente, el chico esté luchando contra él ahora mismo.

-¡Pero si está enfermo!

-En sueños… Os recuerdo que es una víctima del Cazador de Sueños…

-Debemos ayudarle, ¿no?- La preciosa Lyone recogió su corta melena mientras se preparaba para partir. -¡Cecil!

-Si conseguís sellar a Van Gogh os esperaré a orillas del Ródano mientras escribo. Dad las gracias a Hyoga, no a mí.

_**Subconsciente. El sueño lúcido**_

Él la miraba maravillado; su porte era digno de los ángeles, su belleza digna del cosmos. Los bucles oscuros ondeaban por el viento, alzándose y levantándose contra la propia gravedad.

Ella era la primera, la dulce protectora de un niño herido sin familia, sin recuerdos, sin amigos. Tanta desgracia había caído sobre el pequeño Atreus que una diosa le había otorgado aquella joya humana.

Nadie le había comprendido tan bien. Nadie le había enseñado tanto. En sus recuerdos, ella era la dulce madre que tanto anhelaba. La hermana con que pelear. La amiga con la que jugar…

-Sangra… llora… todo lo mereces…- susurró una voz.

-¡Nunca!- el cosmos del que respondió aumentaba más y más cada segundo. A pesar del esfuerzo, seguía sin conocer de dónde provenía tanta agresión.

-Va siendo hora de darle un nombre.

El bellísimo rostro de la que fue tutora de Atreus resplandeció bajo la luz de un espectro. Ella sonreía mientras pronunciaba una palabra sin significado.

-Violante...

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Atreus sin saber qué sucedía.

-¿No has preguntado mi nombre? Yo soy Violante. ¿Me dirás ahora por qué lloras?

El pensamiento de Atreus estaba desordenado, pero comprendía que sólo se trataba de un sueño. Sin embargo, era imposible despertar de aquella pesadilla. Por más que intentara abrir sus ojos, la misma fuerza que le obligaba a ver las imágenes de su amada Violante era la que le retenía.

Gritos, sollozos, todo era dolor. El límite al que abordaba el sueño del aprendiz era semejante a una tortura mental. Todos sus más dulces recuerdos estaban siendo asociados a un terreno de dolor infundado. Aquella era la batalla que llevaba sufriendo desde el mismo momento en que Cecil le salvó de las garras del espectro del pintor.

-¡Violante! ¡¡Violante!!- gritaba. Sin explicarse cómo, ahora se encontraba en la nada. Sumido en un color indescriptible parecido a la no existencia de la invisibilidad traslúcida del agua. Todo era eterno; espacio, tiempo…

-¡La Lanza de las Tinieblas te hundirá!

Un empujón llevó a Atreus a colisionar contra una pared que acababa de surgir de la nada. La forma en que estaba erigida le parecía semejante a la de aquellas antiguas casas de Suecia. Lo mismo sucedió con las sáxeas losas del suelo mientras levantaba.

El aprendiz sangraba por todos lados. De sus ojos sólo lágrimas, pero de sus mejillas, labios, brazos, pecho, costados, piernas y pies la pérdida del líquido rojo le hacía sentir mareado. Sin embargo, una poderosa melodía le mantenía de pie: no podía moverse, pero el recuerdo de Violante era suficiente.

-¡Estás atrapado en un sueño!

De la nada, apareció el cuerpo de aquel Van Gogh con un cuchillo en su mano. Alzándolo, cortó con ira una de sus orejas mientras reía. Al hacerlo, el chico se estremeció.

-Arranco mi oreja porque para mí no es más que un estorbo. ¿No son tus recuerdos un estorbo para ti? ¡¡No me digas que todas esas heridas las han causado momentos felices!!

-S… son mis heridas.- respondió agotado. -¡Déjame dormir… de una vez!

-¡Lanza de las Tinieblas!

Por enésima vez, la pesadumbre del sueño infundado hirió al chico arrojándole al suelo con otra herida más. Ahora su frente comenzó a expulsar sangre tiñendo las sobrias losas de carmesí.

-No puedo moverme… tan sólo… pensar.

Atreus estaba tan mojado, sobre su cama, que no pudo creer que estuviese despierto. Con los ojos abiertos suspiró, e intentó moverse. Algo seguía reteniéndole y ahogándole como si le apretara cada vez más en la garganta con sus manos invisibles. No había explicación posible para aquella terrible pesadilla.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, el joven profirió un grito terrible. A pesar del coraje empleado, sólo pudo levantar un poco la cabeza. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que aquello ya lo había vivido antes: era un falso despertar, de los que llevaba teniendo toda aquella infernal noche.

-Esta vez no me dejaré llevar por el miedo. He de relajarme y, suceda lo que suceda, tratar de dormir de nuevo. ¡Nadie podrá ayudarme ahora!

Segundos después, la opresión pareció desaparecer. Esa sensación enferma ya no estaba. Atreus aprovechó para levantarse y tocar finalmente el suelo de la fría habitación. ¿Era… la misma de la pensión?

Dando pasitos pequeños, todo estaba aún sumido en las tinieblas nocturnas. Susurros espeluznantes parecían pronunciar su nombre justo desde la otra parte de la trabada puerta. Con torpeza propia de los nervios, el chico la abrió todavía con la duda de si soñaba o estaba sumergido en la locura del sueño anterior. Con todo su corazón volvió a suspirar el nombre de su amada Violante.

Tras abrir la puerta, un pequeño corredor le llevaba escaleras abajo a lo que debía ser la recepción del pequeño hostal. Aunque se había dado cuenta de que la planta del edificio no era así, no era consciente de que seguía soñando. ¡Estaba convencido de su lucidez!

Cada uno de sus pasos le llevaba más abajo. El piso inferior estaba ya a unos pocos peldaños. Uno tras otro, toda la estancia iba quedando sumergida en un brillo bruñido de luz de velas.

Aquello era horrible. Atreus no encontraba adjetivo lo suficiente espantoso como para definir lo macabro de aquella habitación, abarrotada de cientos y cientos de candelabros dorados encendidos. Miles de velas de luz dorada, amarilla, naranja… locura.

Una enorme cama en el centro bajo cuyas mantas alguien se movía de forma que parecía estar haciendo el amor sin romanticismo alguno. Los gemidos eran desagradables así como la atmósfera del aire del lugar. Todo parecía estar cubierto por el manto infinito de una droga encandiladora.

Aquella situación era idéntica a la del grabado de la cabecera de la cama: triades de demonios violando, rasgando la pureza de inocentes damas, niñas en su mayoría. Sobre ellos, los ángeles cargaban sus lanzas apuntándoles.

-Haland…

-Silencio.- y todo ruido espantoso cesó.

La manta que cubría a la pareja de seres ardió sin herir a ninguno de los dos hasta que hubo desaparecido. Si los ojos de Atreus no podían abrirse más, se quebraron e inundaron en lágrimas al ver lo que vio.

-¿Qué es esto?

La espalda del hombre estaba tan arañada que no dejaba de sangrar. Las uñas de la chica, de aspecto familiar aún estaban clavadas en ella. Sus preciosos ojos azules expulsaron una lágrima de locura.

-¡¡Lyone!!- exclamó descifrando las curvas de su desnudo cuerpo, sus ojos marinos, labios heridos y cabello corto y oscuro. La chica tenía una cicatriz alargada en su vientre que no parecía tener explicación.

Otra vez, las cadenas invisibles apresaron al traumatizado aprendiz. De nuevo no podía moverse, tan sólo mirar y pensar. La sensación del falso despertar era tan latente ahora como cuando estaba sobre la cama.

Aquel que recibió el nombre de Haland levantó con una malévola sonrisa. Antes de caminar hacia Atreus besó a Lyone apasionadamente. Abriendo su mano, hizo un ademán amanerado, dejando entrever garras que de sus dedos alcanzaban a medir casi más de cinco centímetros. El horror y el espanto acabaron con la cordura del chico, que gritó con tanta fuerza que notó como algo se rompía en su interior. ¡Ahora podía moverse! ¡Ya no estaba sujeto a aquel juego de marionetas y titiriteros! ¡Era hora de despertar!

-¡¡¡Impulso Celeste!!!

La corriente de Aire que salió de su puro cosmos desgarró aquel falso lugar creado por el mago de las ilusiones de sus pesadillas. Finalmente, Atreus abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la cama de la habitación de la posada sudando ante la mirada de Cecil y Lyone.

-¡Maestro!- gritó mientras le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora sí que comenzó a llorar como nunca.

-Hey, mocoso… ¡Parecías sufrir muchísimo! No podíamos despertarte ni a gritos. No dejabas de pronunciar un nombre. ¿Quién es esa Violante?

-¡La verdadera Lyone!- volvió a exclamar yendo ahora a abrazarla a ella. -¡Sí! Este es tu olor…

-Atreus, túmbate y cálmate.- sugirió Cecil, algo alarmado. Tras lo que acababa de ver, era evidente que Gauvain no les había mentido.

Lyone soltó su cabello, que tras un movimiento deslizante, volvió a rozar sus hombros. Sujetando su falda para sentarse sobre la cama, se dejó caer agotada y suspiró. Tras respirar un poco, tocó la sudorosa frente del chico para comprobar su temperatura. No tenía fiebre, por lo que no había estado delirando.

-Desde que me quedé dormido en sus brazos he estado soñando esa horrible pesadilla. ¿Van Gogh me hizo eso?

-Atreus… no se trata de ningún pintor muerto. Él es otra víctima como tú. Está atrapado por los hilos de otra persona. Si no hacemos algo, he deducido que enloquecerás y morirás, y ahora que lo pienso, te recuerdo que Van Gogh estuvo ingresado en un psiquiátrico antes de fallecer…

-¿Podrías tener más tacto?- sugirió la dulce Lyone. Su voz sonó relajante en el débil aprendiz, que tuvo ganas de bromear.

-Si me quedo dormido, el señor Kruegger vendrá a por mí.

-No sé si será Freddy Kruegger o no, pero debemos ir a ver a Gauvain. Allí nos contarás tu pesadilla con detalle, ¿de acuerdo mocoso? ¡Ahora vístete!- Tras su orden, miró a la chica, que le daba la espalda. -¡Lyone, tráeme mi armadura aquí!

5


	14. 14 Lucha forzada

_Agotado por el sueño, herido por las luchas y con una terrible duda en su corazón, Atreus sigue viviendo. Sin embargo, aquel nombre le ha cautivado. ¿Acaso sería el demonio de sus sueños?_

_¡Aquí está el capítulo 14! Y más pronto de lo que esperaba, la verdad… La lucha ya es inminente, y sabiendo qué han de hacer, nuestros protagonistas se pondrán manos a la obra. ¡Esperemos que su cosmos sea suficiente para obtener la victoria!_

_**Capítulo XIV: Lucha forzada **_

_**Espectro de un Cazador**_

Cecil estaba resuelto a acabar cuanto antes aquella misión del Santuario, no obstante, deseaba volver a escuchar las palabras de Gauvain. Acariciando la Caja de Pandora de su armadura, se decidió a sentarse a sus pies no sin sentir antes cierto nerviosismo. La visión del Ródano le había parecido más que maravillosa por un instante.

-¿Mirabas el paisaje, o mis piernas?- protestó Lyone.

-Cállate y aparta. Me estorbas…-

La dulce chica no había conseguido llamar la atención del plateado en todo aquel día. Algo frustrada, miró a Atreus, que a su vez se observaba en el agua de la orilla. Con su voz algo quebrada, preguntó si deseaba algo.

-Atreus, antes no me contaste quién era Violante.

-Y no pienso hacerlo. No te lo tomes a mal, pero es algo que me pertenece.

Ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde y Gauvain no había llegado. Aunque el estudioso dijera que les esperaría si sellaban a Van Gogh, el líder del grupo había considerado oportuno esperarle.

Entre minuto y minuto la brisa soplaba, las nubes se movían y el sol brillaba con poca o menos intensidad. Afortunadamente, aquellos árboles amenizaban bastante el paisaje provenzano. La imagen era digna de haber sido plasmada por el arte de Van Gogh.

-¡Hola!- La quietud se rompió con el grito de Lyone, que saludó a Gauvain. Los pocos piares de pájaros que se oían callaron por un momento.

-Lo suponía… me esperabais.

Cecil levantó casi de un salto y miró al hombre. Con un gesto algo frío, señaló a Atreus recordándole lo del joven acechado.

-Oh, tú eras el chico que luchó contra el espectro¿no?

-Así es.

-Bueno, aquí estoy, Cecil.- interrumpió antes de que el aprendiz pudiera introducirse.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Hay que sellarle. Es un ser de otro plano conjurado por un demonio: el Cazador de Sueños.

-Para sellarle, hay que proyectar el cosmos y purificar el suyo¿no?- cuestionó la dulce Lyone.

-Pero de vosotros, sólo Orión podría hacerlo. ¿No eres caballero de Orión?

-¡Eso es lo de menos! Sólo mi cosmos puede detenerle. Como imaginaba, todo lo tendré que hacer yo… ¡Demonios!- la frustración del presuncioso joven irritó a Gauvain, que parpadeó suspirando.

-Cecil, nosotros podemos ayudarte.

-¿Para que te pase a ti también lo que le sucedió a Atreus?

-Bueno…- interrumpió el mayor de todos.- ¿y ya sabéis cómo localizarle? Dime joven. ¿Cuándo le encontraste?

-De noche cerrada. Ayer cuando me escapé de nuestra pensión.

El veterano reprimió a Cecil alegando que sin él no podría hacer nada. Un espectro era sólo, en teoría, energía residual, por lo que sólo tenía poder para aparecer en un momento y un lugar. Quizás sólo ante una persona en concreto. El plan sería acudir a los Alyscamps por la noche.

Tras despedirse de su consejero, los caballeros de Atenea decidieron pasar el resto del día en aquel precioso lugar. Al fin y al cabo, resistir al desgaste de la temperatura no sería más que un juego de niños para los aprendices.

Los tres jóvenes se tumbaron a orillas del Ródano en silencio, como esperando a que las arenas del tiempo quedasen paralizadas. Podía ser efecto del terror que suponía enfrentarse a alguien ya muerto. No obstante, todos juntos callaron en el más íntimo y cómodo silencio durante más de una hora.

-Se ha quedado dormida.- susurró Atreus.

-Ayer durmió poco.

-¡Qué linda es!

-…

-Maestro…

-Dime, alumno. ¿Algún problema?- inquirió Cecil sentándose en la hierba. -¿Te pasa algo, o es sólo por molestarme?

-Sí. Es que creo que estás de muy mal humor por algo.

-Ayer te la jugué buena. Eso es todo.

-¿Cómo¿Qué sucede?

-Lyone y yo estuvimos hablando y… pasó algo que me llevó a besarla.

El silencio en Atreus habló por sí solo. Le había molestado, pero siendo su maestro, no pudo evitar suspirar mientras volvía a tumbarse en la hierba.

-Lo siento. Sé que esta chica es especial para ti.

-Da igual.- respondió el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. –Sé que no lo has hecho a posta. Confío en ti aunque me duela.

-No podía ocultártelo. Buscaba el momento pero… no me decidí hasta ahora. ¿No la habías besado tú antes?

-Confieso que no. Nunca he besado a ninguna chica. Lyone tampoco había besado a nadie que yo sepa, así que le has robado su primer beso… creo.

-¿Y ese "creo"? No suenas nada convincente, chico.

-Ya te he contado mi sueño, pero omití algo para que no lo oyera ella. Lyone aparecía en mi sueño.

-¿De veras¿Y qué hacía en un sueño tan horrible?

-Susurraba el nombre de alguien. Se hacía llamar Haland.

-¿Haland¿El hombre de la habitación de los candelabros?

-Sí, y todo era tan real que temía que Lyone se entregase así a alguien. ¡Lo temo! Pero si no me he enfadado contigo es porque lo he considerado mejor. Si yo no soy capaz de besarla es mejor que lo haga alguien conocido a que lo haga alguien como ese Haland.

-…- Cecil intuyó algo que no le gustó nada, pero cambiando de tema, sonrió a su alumno instándole a que le robase un beso a la chica dormida.

Atreus se ruborizó en silencio y no contestó a la provocación de su maestro. Tan sólo pudo reír de forma estúpida, cuanto más parecida a la de una niña que a la propia de alguien de su edad.

-Eso no estaría nada bien.

-Sabes que mi ética es un libro en blanco para estas cosas… te lo he demostrado ya por desgracia.

-No lo veo así. Tú al menos me lo has dicho. Lo único que Lyone ha hecho es mirarte y guardar silencio.

Cecil cogió al chico por la nuca forzándole a acercar sus labios a los de ella. El chico no lo podía ver, pero escuchaba la risa traviesa de su maestro. Luchando contra su enorme fuerza, de la cual no tenía constancia, acabó sucumbiendo a ella. Por fin, y cuando sus labios estuvieron tan cerca que casi se rozaban, Atreus desvió la cara rozándolos con su mejilla. Para entonces, ella susurró algo.

-¡Eh, chico¿Por qué te detienes ahora que casi era tuya?

-Ha… land- volvió a gemir en una voz tan bajita cuyo aire tan sólo notó el aprendiz.

Nada más Atreus lo oyó, levantó bruscamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los brazos le temblaban. ¡O ella lo había oído o…

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Orión extrañado.- ¿Sentiste a ese fantasma o algo parecido?

-No es eso…

Atreus empezó a correr ante los atónitos ojos de su maestro, que no se explicaba nada de lo sucedido. ¿Qué ocurrió? Sin apenas nada qué hacer, sólo pudo observar cómo el chico se iba internando de nuevo en la ciudad rumbo a los tenebrosos Alyscamps.

-¡Mierda¡¡Lyone, arriba!!- gritó enfadado.

-¿Qué sucede¿Me he dormido?

Una familiar cosmoenergía estalló en la necrópolis un par de minutos después. Sin duda era la de el chico. Impresionados ambos, Lyone comprendió lo sucedido y en seguida comenzaron a correr. Cecil arrastraba con una mano su Caja de Pandora, pero cuando comprobó que estaba habiendo respuesta a la agresión explosiva de Atreus no pudo esperar. Incluso en marcha, no le quedó más remedio que coger aquella cadena de plata y tirar.Terreno vedado

El pánico cundía entre todas las personas que habían presenciado la explosión de cosmos de Atreus. La mayoría de ellas huía despavorida. Parecían poseídas por un demonio del miedo. Nadie sabía por qué, pero en mitad de los Alyscamps algo parecido a un espectro usaba algún tipo de magia contra el muchacho que le encaraba.

Dos árboles de un lateral fueron arrancados fruto de una explosión terrible. El aprendiz de caballero fue herido en el brazo y cayó al suelo exhausto. A pesar de todo, levantó. La ira que le movía por dentro era tan grande que no temía nada.

-Tu determinación… ha aumentado.- habló jactanciosa la voz de ultratumba. Como pasó en el enfrentamiento anterior, decenas de sombras atravesaron las tumbas para apoyarle. -¿Ahora no tienes miedo?

-¡Dime por qué estás aquí¿Por qué mataste a los inocentes?

-Yo no mato inocentes. Advierto… Tú oías aquella melodía cuando te advertí también y ahora eres otro objetivo más.

-¿Para quién soy un objetivo¡No eres más que una marioneta!

Van Gogh abrió sus ojos y gritando hizo que las sombras de los condenados apresaran a Atreus. El chico, que fue atado con fuerza, no pudo hacer más que esgrimir su Impulso Celeste para cortar aquellas cadenas sombrías.

El leve azote de su viento, ya dominado casi a la perfección había sido más débil que otras veces. Aunque su poder estaba algo mermado por el cansancio, pudo desatarse.

-Veo que estás resentido. Morirás como los otros y me haré con tu alma…

-¿Para qué quiere un espectro como tú las almas¡¿No deberías buscar ser liberado?!

-¡Dame tu alma¡¡Lanza de Sombras!!

El grueso de las almas que apoyaban al espíritu se aglomeró formando una pronunciada vara que fue lanzada a gran velocidad contra el joven, que sólo fue rozado en la pierna mientras saltaba para esquivar el impacto. Se dio cuenta del error de arrojarse a la derecha.

Con la mano sobre su muslo intentando retener la sangre que caía contra la tierra, profirió un gruñido de frustración. Aquel aprendiz inexperto tenía madera para convertirse en caballero, pero por su cegadora ira no se percataba de la insuficiencia de su propio cosmos.

-Estúpido, las sombras te han vuelto a apresar…

Los condenados le habían rodeado adoptando formas de cuerdas negras que le aferraban al suelo e impedían que moviese sus brazos. El Impulso Celeste que siempre le había salvado estaba ahora neutralizado.

-¿Quién es tu titiritero¿Quién es ese Cazador de Sueños?- exclamó furibundo.

-Yo soy tu titiritero.- Van Gogh parecía expulsar aquellos lucilos que tan propios de las almas eran. Se comentaba que tras la muerte, el alma se descomponía en pequeñas esferas de luz en su viaje al Hades.

-¡Estás atrapado!- reprochó con voz gastada. Deseas ir al Hades pero no puedes. No te dejas ayudar…

Cada vez se hacía más fuerte aquella atadura de las sombras. Atreus no se explicaba cómo un ser de otra dimensión podía provocar efectos como aquellos en el plano terrenal. ¿Tal era el poder del mentado Cazador?

-Se acabó, mocoso… tu alma es mía.

El ectoplasma dejó mostrar retazos de un cosmos extinto, iluminando todo su radio en rojizo. Aquellos hilos de sombra que hacían las veces de cuerda fueron tomando despacio el tono de su aura.

Justo antes de que el sanguino de su cosmos le tocara, una poderosa ráfaga de viento que sorprendió al espíritu por la espalda le atravesó para liberar sesgando y destrozando las sombras de los condenados a su alumno. ¡El Impulso Azul de Cecil le había salvado!

-¡Estúpido mocoso!- gritó exaltado.

Allí estaba el caballero de Orión vistiendo su ropaje de hombreras coronadas por enormes cuernos. Lo estilizado de su armadura le daba un aspecto delicado. Sin embargo Cecil, que con sus ojos inundados en llamas postraba su mirada en Van Gogh, desmentía aquella errónea concepción siendo artífice de una fogosa cosmoenergía.

-Atreus, permite que por esta vez te llame estúpido de todo corazón, porque lo que has hecho no se puede explicar. ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!- el espectro se giró para contemplar al caballero de Atenea.

-Tú también… has venido.- dijo replicando con molestia.

-¡Silencio, ectoplasma asqueroso!

Lyone, a espaldas del monstruo fue corriendo hacia su compañero temiendo por las heridas anteriores y las más recientes. Con voz trémula le cogió de los hombros y le zarandeó con suavidad.

-¡Dime que estás bien! Cecil me ha pedido que nos ocultemos tras alguna tumba mientras acaba con esto.- Cogiendo ahora la mano del joven, ambos corrieron con torpeza hasta estar a salvo.

-Lyone.

-Me explicó Cecil que saliste corriendo para pelear. ¡Pero si estabas herido!- susurró.

-Yo…- Atreus no sabía como justificar su comportamiento. Ahora que lo pensaba con relativa frialdad, había hecho el ridículo. Por su culpa, Cecil estaba ahí, a punto de combatir sin haber pensado ninguna estrategia.

-No se si eres valiente o inconsciente, pero te recuerdo que no hay forma de atinarle a un espectro con ataques normales y Cecil no ha pensado en nada.

-Lo sé… pero necesitaba saber algo.

Orión saltaba para evitar que los cada vez más certeros ataques de su enemigo le golpeasen. Sabía cómo purificar el corrupto cosmos de ultratumba. Canalizando su energía podría conseguirlo, pero necesitaba tiempo.

-¡Resplandor de Bellatrix!

Centenas y centenas de lucilos multicolor se esparcieron a lo largo y ancho de los alyscamps camuflando el anaranjado del crepúsculo es un paraíso arcoiris. Poco a poco, avanzaron aumentando su velocidad para colisionar con todas las sombras que le perseguían. Múltiples explosiones destrozaban en conjunto la necrópolis sin piedad. Aquel espectáculo, a pesar de bello, estaba costando un precio alto: algo tan antiguo como aquel cementerio estaba siendo destrozado.

Van Gogh se desplazaba eludiendo los retazos del resplandor que amenazaban con golpearle. No tuvo ningún problema en ello, pues aunque hubiera sido alcanzado, no surtirían efecto. Elevando su mano, el espectro detuvo en el aire todas las piedras y la grava resultantes de la destrucción. Con una perversa sonrisa, arqueó su extremidad con violencia.

Cecil no podía creer que toda aquella masa de tierra se aproximase tan rauda. No tuvo tiempo de actuar, siendo derribado sin más consecuencias. Sin embargo, el descuido le valió a su contendiente para ejecutar un salto que le alineó frente al plateado, paralelo al suelo. Tan sólo se escuchó otra explosión más. Una onda expansiva sacudió los cuerpos de los aprendices, cuyos cabellos se agitaron al unísono.

-¡Maestro!- gritó Atreus mientras mordía su antebrazo frustrado. Lyone tenía una mueca desagradable. Parecía comprender la peligrosa situación.

El caballero de Orión estaba en pie, sin saber dónde se ocultaba su enemigo. Con la diestra, se aferraba el brazo izquierdo. No hacía más que gotear aquel líquido rojo al suelo.

-¡Mierda! Estar combatiendo a esta criatura es como pelear con una pared… Sólo sufro yo.- Sin ir al encuentro del cosmos del espíritu, comenzó a acumular energía. Intentaba canalizar el cosmos que supuestamente liberaría el alma hostil. Cecil estaba algo débil. Tardaría algún minuto en llevar su cosmos al máximo.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Qué sucede, caballero¿No eres capaz de canalizar tu cosmos?- El demonio de la otra dimensión elevó los brazos, no conformándose ahora con la tierra. El poder prodigioso que tenía le permitió elevar al aire las cubiertas de las tumbas más próximas.

-¡¡Maestro!!- Atreus no aguantó más. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie acabase con aquella persona a la que tanto quería. Lyone, horrorizada por la reincidente estupidez de su compañero, le siguió gritando su nombre.

El espectro se distrajo, lo cual aprovechó Orión para pulverizar las piedras talladas con su Impulso azul. El estruendo de toda la materia cayendo dejó a Van Gogh sin saber a cuál de sus enemigos mirar. Sin embargo decantó por la persona que aparentemente era más frágil. Lyone, la dulce criatura de pasado incierto.


	15. 15 La hora de la verdad

_Bueno, esta vez me he tomado lo mío, pero es lo que tienen los tiempos de calma. Cuanto menos tienes que hacer, menos haces. _

_Con este capítulo, por una parte movido y por otra más flojito, como siempre, espero que lo paséis bien y que por supuesto sepáis algo más de la historia, en concreto de una en especial. Me alegraría que pudieseis descifrarlo, aunque más que un enigma… se trata de tener memoria._

_Esta vez será el cosmos de Lyone guiado por la luz, el que destruya todas las tinieblas. ¡Arde, cosmos!_

_**Capítulo XV: El momento de la verdad **_

La Lanza de las Sombras que ejecutó Van Gogh desesperado no llegó a su objetivo. Lyone expulsaba un extraño cosmos, casi divino, no en poder, sino en presencia. La misma sensación que invadió su alma le volvió a recorrer sin saber qué sucedía.

La muchacha dio un paso al frente haciendo arder un poco su cosmos. La percepción del mismo por parte de sus aliados era como sentir una presencia mixta de dulzura y almizcle.

El cabello oscuro de la joven se levantó contra la gravedad. El aura que la rodeaba lo zarandeaba haciéndole retozar en el aire de forma traviesa debido a su escasa largura. El brillo de los ojos de la aprendiza cambió. El marino de sus ojos tornó más pálido. Su sonrisa se pronunció como deseosa de articular palabras de reina.

-Tú lo dijiste.- susurró levantando la mano. Una ráfaga amarillenta semejante a una pequeña onda de aire comenzó a rodearla acompañada de un murmullo dulce. Era el sonido espiritual de su cosmos.

-Truenos de Cristal.

La pequeña onda dejó de hacer movimientos circulantes para cristalizarse en un vector alargado y con filo de pocos centímetros. Inmediatamente, se multiplicó por mil en cantidad y creció descomunalmente. Cientos y cientos de lanzas de delgadez extrema surcaron el cielo en parábolas vectoriales, con rumbo las nubes. Segundos después, se precipitaron a la velocidad del sonido contra el suelo, destrozándolo aún más y más, y lo que es más importante aún, dañando el espectro de Van Gogh mientras el ruido de explosiones eléctricas lo bañaba todo.

Cecil quedó atónito ante los efectos del golpe. Su potencia no llegaba a la de un ataque de caballero, pero sin embargo, consiguió lo que nadie: herir a algo de otra dimensión. Si ese terrible ataque seguía siendo usado hasta la perfección, otorgaría a la chica un arma impresionante.

-Cecil, yo le entretendré mientras tú canalizas el cosmos necesario.

-¿¡Cómo demonios lo has hecho!? ¡Ese no es un ataque de Vlad!

-Mi maestro me enseña cómo hacer mi propio repertorio.- sonrió la chica.– Es la primera vez que lo uso en un combate real.

-¿Pero cómo le has herido si… ni yo he podido?

-Está claro que su cosmos es más siniestro de lo que pensabais. No en vano me retiré la vez anterior.- Van Gogh tenía un rastro cósmico mucho más mermado.

-Supongo que es un regalo por haber tenido el pasado que yo tuve.- respondió aún sin perder la sonrisa.- ¡Cecil, canaliza ya tu cosmos!

Van Gogh avanzó veloz hacia su enemigo sin darse cuenta que sus propias sombras le retenían. El caos provocado por los Truenos de Cristal había confundido el primitivo razonamiento de los seres. Sin más que hacer, por haber perdido el control de la situación, el grito de voz espectral que profirió pudo ser escuchado en todo Arlés.

-Si consigue desprenderse de la atadura, volveré a atacar.

-De acuerdo.- contestó Orión maravillado por el potencial de ambos muchachos. Sin duda, pensaba que tanto Atreus como Lyone serían unos futuros caballeros dignos.

En condiciones adversas, el alma del pintor no pudo dejar de decir cosas sin sentido en alguna lengua perdida. Parecía como si maldijese su suerte.

Atreus se acercó a la chica y la miró con detenimiento. Sus ojos, tan brillantes que parecían inundados en lágrimas mostraban rasgos de afabilidad. Sin saber por qué, la abrazó con fuerza y le agradeció susurrando al oído el milagro que había realizado. El aprendiz no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón tras recordar lo que había sucedido entre ella y su maestro. Sin embargo, el tacto del cuerpo en sus brazos y los latidos del corazón que sentía, le devolvieron a la realidad calmado.

-No es para tanto… Tú también te la has jugado. ¡Mucho más que nosotros!- dijo intentando poner fin al abrazo. ¡A Lyone no le hacía gracia manchar su ropa de pijita encantadora con la sangre de un adolescente herido!

El cosmos de Cecil ya tocaba cima. En condiciones normales, aquel era su límite. Los aprendices, que miraban estupefactos ante semejante energía, aplaudieron como si desearan oía algún comentario chistoso del sirviente de Atenea. Efectivamente, lo lograron.

-No hay nada más surrealista que canalizar mi cosmos al máximo para purificar a un espíritu mientras dos mocosos me aplauden en mitad de un cementerio destrozado de Francia…

La queja de Orión no podía ser más acertada. El cuadro era tremendo. Los dos chicos miraban a un hombre con armadura envuelto en un aura mágica que estaba ante un fantasma atado por sombras. ¡Aquello parecía sacado de algún tipo de historia japonesa como las que hace algún tiempo habían gustado a Cecil! Aludiendo al dato, el maestro alegó que no deseaba que descubrieran su afición más secreta.

-Pongamos punto y final a esta misión. ¡Van Gogh! ¡¡Desaparece del mundo de los humanos!!

La tremenda cosmoenergía del caballero de plata abandonó su cuerpo iluminando toda la noche en blanco perla. El halo místico se introdujo en el interior del demonio. Primero, desaparecieron las sombras que le retenían. Después, el rastro maléfico que expulsaba fue desapareciendo, reducido a una sola presencia inquietante. Decenas de lucilos preciosos de todos los colores se elevaban al cielo mientras se seguían oyendo los susurros del pintor. Sólo uno fue descifrado: el que dio las gracias a los aliados de la justicia. Finalmente, la presencia del mal fue erradicada para siempre.

Cecil cayó de rodillas al suelo agotado mientras los jóvenes aprendices corrían hacia él. No podían caber facciones más alegres en un hombre tan soso como él.

-¡Por fin!

Lyone se aferró al cuerpo del hombre, que suspiró como si supiera que otro problema se le venía encima. Atreus sólo miró algo triste por ella, y alegre por su maestro. Tras bajar la cabeza, se disculpó de corazón.

-No te preocupes. Al final, todo ha salido bien.

-Gracias, maestro.

-Es hora de dejar mi pesada armadura en su lugar.- dijo. Cuando Lyone dejó de abrazarle, la vestimenta abandonó su cuerpo introduciéndose en la Caja de Pandora que recién aparecía ante su dueño legítimo.

-Mis aprendices, pronto podréis hacer lo mismo… Ahora, por favor, ayudadme a levantar.

-¿Ya estás agotado, Cecil?- exclamó una voz ajena a los tres aliados.

Un hombre alto, de porte estricto, pelo negro y rizado y cara conocida saludó con palabras calurosas. Su cara era tan conocida por Lyone, que no pudo evitar proferir un gritito seguido de su nombre.

-¡Vladimir!

-Veo que te sorprende que esté aquí, ¿no? ¡Lo hemos visto todo!

-¿Hemos?- cuestionó ella.

-Así es. Me he traído a esta muñequita conmigo. Es vuestra amiga, ¿no? Me pidió venir y no me pude negar.

De detrás de las sombras de lo que quedaba de necrópolis, una chica avanzó algo sudorosa, llevando una gran Caja de Pandora.

-¡Me ha servido de mula todo el viaje!- El que fuera caballero de la Ballena comenzó a desternillarse.

-Es increíble la poca mano que tienes con las chicas…- reprochó Cecil.

-¡Oh, no! Me he ofrecido yo. Como no estaba previsto que viniera, Vladimir me lo está pagando todo y esto era lo menos que yo podía hacer.

-¡No seas estúpida, Ágata! ¡Deja de llevarle su armadura!- Lyone no soportaba a aquella muchacha, pero le había molestado profundamente que su maestro la usara como burro de carga.

-No importa.

Vlad miró a la joven y le pidió la Caja de Pandora dando la razón a su pequeña alumna. Tras gocer con delicadeza de la nuca a Ágata le agradeció el esfuerzo.

-Tenemos entre nosotros a las únicas chicas aspirantes a una armadura. ¡Qué suerte!

Cecil retuvo la arcada que le vino. No soportaba el vozarrón de Vlad tratando de hacerse el simpático. Orión sugirió ir a la posada no sin antes preguntar por qué estaban allí. Como era lógico, el yugoslavo dijo que lo explicaría todo allí, en la posada.

Los ojos de Atreus se postraron curiosos sobre aquella misma Ágata que llevaba sin ver casi un mes. Siempre le había gustado la dulce voz de la chica, pero aquel día le sonó incluso más linda. Era como si una eufonía melódica rodeara su precioso cuerpo de chica adolescente.

Ágata giró la cabeza con rapidez, como si supiera que su amigo la miraba. De aquel giro, su lacio cabello rubio pareció cortar el aire. Después, cayó contra su espalda deslizante. Ella le dedicó una dulce mirada de complicidad. ¡Qué lindos ojos esmeralda!

_**Un pequeño descanso**_

Todo el grupo de aliados caminaba destartalado por aquella calle provenzana jactándose de su victoria. Ya estaban a escasos metros de la vieja pensión. Vlad miró la fachada, tan antigua que parecía centenaria. Sin decir nada, apuntó con un guiño a Ágata asintiendo por su sabia elección. Los visitantes habían escogido la misma residencia que el resto del grupo.

En el viejo recibidor Cecil hizo una señal. Todos le siguieron al pequeño y humilde bar que había en el interior. Nada más ver una gran mesa de encina oscura, se lanzó contra una de sus sillas dejando al lado la caja de su armadura.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Sentaos!

Atreus y Lyone tomaron sendos asientos contiguos, mientras que Vlad, al lado de su alumna, se colocó justo enfrente de la tímida Ágata.

Cecil ya había levantado la mano para llamar a su ya casi amigo Girardot, que, con una gesto de sorpresa, acudió sin quitar los ojos del joven herido.

-¿Qué les ha pasado que llegan tan… heridos?

-Nada, nada… El cumplido del Santuario ya está hecho, y ahora nos deben unas copas. ¡Tráeme algo fuerte!- ordenó tajante.

-Estúpido borracho.- murmuró Vladimir para sí mismo.- Yo tomaré una cerveza.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Agua.- dijo Lyone con tono de cansancio.

-¡Quiero otra cerveza!- replicó Atreus justificando que debía imitar a su maestro en lo bueno y en lo malo. A lo loco, pensó que era hora de romper con su abstemia.

-Agata, ¿no quieres nada?- Vlad parecía algo preocupado por la excesiva desconfianza de la chica, pero ya se había percatado de que era algo tan normal como la dipsomanía de Orión.

-Nada.

Cuando Girardot se retiró para traer el pedido, Vladimir observó a su alumna reprochándole no haber pedido nada más que agua.

-¿Acaso es necesario consumir algo si no se apetece?- inquirió con rostro simpático.

-Buena respuesta. Por cierto… vi tu combate.

-Sí, maestro. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Nunca antes me habías enseñado esa técnica.

-Pretendía guardarla para el torneo…- reprochó.- pero supongo que ya no tengo secretos para vosotros que la habéis visto.

-¡Qué error!- exclamó Atreus clavando sus pupilas en las de la chica, que quedó algo perpleja. –Dices que no ocultas nada y has conseguido acabar con ese espectro de un sólo ataque… ¡Algo falla!

La dulce Lyone entornó los ojos frunciendo el ceño de forma que pareció enfadar. La mirada que devolvió a su compañero fue tan terrible como la que vio en su pesadilla. El mismo ardor en las retinas que tanto le había asustado le movió a disculparse.

-No es mi culpa tener un cosmos oscuro.- contestó.

-Hey, desde que estás con este caballerucho de plata estás echando muy mal genio.

-No me extraña.- contestó el aprendiz, aludiendo indirectamente a la pequeña aventura de la chica con su maestro. Cecil, disimulado, golpeó suavemente su espinilla.

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí está Girardot!- exclamó para cambiar de tema.-

Ya todos llevaban diez minutos hablando cuando la conversación tornó de la voz de Cecil al motivo por el que Vlad y Ágata estaban allí. Al fin y al cabo, el caballero de la Ballena había sugerido contarlo una vez estuviesen más tranquilos.

-Ahora que lo dices, Cecil… vuestra misión continúa y la mía comienza. ¡Hemos de ir a París!

-¿Paris?- pronunció el caballero bebiendo aquel licor amargo. -¿Esa ciudad de repipis?

-No estoy de acuerdo en lo de "repipis", pero sí. Allí tenemos que ir.

-A este ritmo vamos a comenzar el año nuevo en Francia… ¡Estamos a día veintinueve!

-Tenemos una dirección y bastante dinero. Al parecer, hemos de buscar a un par de caballeros y llevarlos al Santuario.

-¿¡Acaso soy el chico de los recados!?- protestó el plateado.

-Maestro, calma…

-¡Genial! ¿A quién demonios debemos llevar allí?

-Se trata del caballero de bronce de Sextante y a su maestro, de Lacerta.

Lacerta recordó a Cecil un antiguo caballero que conoció cuando tenía seis años, incluso antes de haber comenzado su entrenamiento con Alexer.

-¿Es Misty? ¿Misty de Lacerta?- Su recuerdo prevalecía en él gracias al componente narcisista que tanta gracia le hizo contemplar en un hombre.

-No. Creo que ese que dices murió hace muchos años. Por lo que me han contado, se llama Jean Fléchard. ¿Tú tenías relación con el Santuario hace doce años?

-Bueno… más o menos… pero dejemos eso ahora. Entonces no era más que un niño pequeño. Centrémonos en ese encargo de Mu.- respondió Orión. –Acabaré cuanto antes para poder tomar champagne con alguna francesita.

Cecil acabó de un trago el medio vaso de Whisky que le quedaba. Poniéndolo sobre la mesa, levantó sin previa explicación justificándose con un sueño abrumador.

-Si alguien quiere dormir conmigo, que me acompañe.- El joven desapareció escaleras arriba.

-¿Cómo le soportas?- inquirió Vlad disgustado por la actitud prepotente de su compañero.

-No llevándole la contraria.- Atreus mostró prudencia con aquella respuesta. Sin perder tiempo, miró a Ágata.

La chica, que absorta en sus pensamientos no se percató de que todos la observaban, dio una cabezada de sueño. Al reponerse, ruborizó pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Cómo es que has decidido venir?

-Pues… no quería quedarme sola en casa.

-¿¡Otra vez ese indeseable te ha estado molestando!?

-¿Indeseable?- Vlad no comprendía.

Ágata asintió con la mirada algo perdida. Tras suspirar, pronunció su nombre, tan horrible para ella.

-Jacob…

-¡¿Acaso cree que por ser un caballero de plata tiene derecho a acosarte?!- Atreus se sulfuró tanto que dio un puñetazo sobre la tabla de madera. Estuvo a punto de volcar su propia jarra de cerveza.

Lyone cerró los ojos mostrando una indiferencia casi ofensiva para su amigo. Tras el gesto descortés, levantó dando las buenas noches. Vlad decidió quedarse para escuchar todo lo que aquella emisora quisiera contarles.

-Oye, si tienes problemas… puedes contar conmigo.- Atreus imitó las palabras del protegido de la Ballena mientras se movía para sentarse justo al lado de la chica.

-No es nada, de verdad…

-Vamos, Ágata. No le di importancia, pero cuando me pediste venir, no había pensado en por qué tenías aquella cara tan triste. Creo que es ahora cuando más necesitarías a tu maestra.

-Ya han pasado dos años desde que Marin murió.- suspiró algo triste.

5


	16. 16 El enviado

_Pido disculpas. Eso es lo primero. Sé que me he tirado unas vacaciones tremendamente largas y que os debo miles y miles de excusas, pero las resumiré en una: Selectividad._

_No es que tenga miedo ni que no tenga tiempo. Todo eso no es más que una excusa. La realidad es que entre descansos y exámenes y estudio, no he tenido ganas de continuar. Ahora intento seguir con alguna idea más o menos clara sobre el rumbo que tomará la historia._

_De corazón, lo siento. Espero que disfrutéis… aunque puede que "este capítulo desesperado" sea algo diferente. _

_Por favor, sed sinceros y decidme si he de hacer arder más mi cosmos a la hora de escribir… ___

_**Capítulo XVI: El enviado**_

_**La carta, la duda y…**_

El ánimo de las personas de la salita del hotel de Arlés decayó. Atreus sólo pudo posar la diestra sobre el hombro de su compañera, que tembloroso, relajó.

Ágata sabía lo que nadie más: el motivo de la muerte de su maestra, Marin. Ya habían pasado dos años, pero nadie, ni tan siquiera aquel aventajado alumno que una vez tuvo, se preocupó por ella.

-Y el tiempo pasa rápido. Cada año más…- refunfuñó.

-Has estado sin maestra dos años y aun así eres una de las aprendices más fuertes de todo el santuario. ¡Eso merece un premio!

Ágata discrepó con un murmullo. Sabía que su poder era considerable y que dominaba alguna técnica legada por su maestra, pero el camino todavía era largo. No en vano deseaba ser más fuerte que aquella persona.

-Marin… era tan buena…

-Recuerdo su muerte, pero nunca jamás dijeron en el santuario por qué… lo siento.

-No te disculpes.- contestó la chica observando que Vlad había notado su propia indiscreción.- Todo fue tan sencillo como un combate.

-¿Contra quién combatió?

-Contra Jacob del Loto.

La cara del caballero yugoslavo no podía mostrar más sorpresión en sus gestos. ¿Cómo había podido un caballero de plata… matar a otro?

-Pero eso… es imposible.

-Lo vi. Lo vi con mis propios ojos y él lo sabe. Desde antes incluso, Jacob me ha tenido especial manía. ¡Es alguien terrible!

Finalmente, la chica no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas. Un sollozo rompió el silencio formado. Aun sin comprender nada, Vlad se aventuró a alentar a la chica.

-Vlad tiene razón. ¡Conseguirás esa armadura y podrás vengar a tu maestra!

Sin embargo, si Ágata hacía aquello, sería duramente castigada: una armadura de Atenea no podía ser nunca utilizada en propio beneficio.

-Ágata…- susurró Vladimir. -Nadie… nadie más sabe que fue él, ¿cierto?

-Así es.- dijo con voz trémula.

-Por lo que Jacob del Loto no ha sido castigado…

Sin esperar respuesta, el yugoslavo levantó rumbo al piso superior. Ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes, suplicó que le aguardasen. Estaba tan pálido como un acorde exaltado.

-¡Vlad!- tras unos segundos de silencio, Atreus levantó la mano del hombro de su amiga.- Ya comprendo entonces por qué estás aquí. Supongo que no tenías demasiadas ganas de permanecer en el Santuario teniendo que ver la cara a ese cerdo…

La dulce Ágata alzó la cabeza y limpiando sus lágrimas asintió. Sin dar tregua a su tristeza, el fluido siguió rompiendo el muro de sus ojos y acariciando su faz.

-Le… le tengo miedo, Atreus.

-Vamos, Ágata. Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño…- reprochó el aprendiz de caballero siendo él ahora quien le pasaba los pulgares por los carrillos.

-Gracias.

-Ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros…

Vlad volvía con algo en sus manos. Peldaño a peldaño de la antigüa escalera, sus rasgos tornaban más y más ansiosos por algún motivo desconocido para sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Reza por que esté equivocado, Atreus.

El guerrero de la Ballena retomó su asiento con brusquedad. Lanzó una carta al centro de la mesa y buscó en su bolsillo una pequeña y plana lima de uñas. Escrito sobre su papel, unas inscripciones inconfundibles eran el remitente: El Santuario.

-¿Una carta del Santuario? ¿Qué demonios sucede, Vlad?

-Mira tú mismo el destinatario.

Atreus cogió el rugoso sobre de la mesa. Antes de mirar el nombre dio un trago a su jarra de cerveza con la otra mano. Nada más soltar la jarra leyó el nombre de su maestro: Cecil V. Schlinder.

-¡Una carta para mi maestro! ¿Pero qué tiene esto de raro?

Ágata observaba con incredulidad. Ni comprendía qué sucedía ni creía que tuviese algo que ver con lo explicado.

-Perdonad. Sólo… es que…

-No digas nada, Ágata.- ordenó el caballero. ¿Qué dijo tu maestro sobre Mu, Atreus? ¿Tenía algo que ver con que fue uno de los que invadió el Santuario, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Abre la carta.

-¿Cómo?

-¡¡Abre la maldita carta!!

Cogiendo la lima que casi le había arrojado a la cara, Atreus no dejó de pensar. Por uno de los costados del rectangular sobre hizo una pequeña hendidura que le permitió sacar carta con opción de dejarla luego como estaba.

-Mejor así…

-¿Y bien?- El aprendiz comenzó a leer en voz alta no sin sentir algún remordimiento.

"Día 26 de diciembre, Atenas, El Santuario.

Excelente caballero de Orión, es un honor para mí escribir de mi puño y letra estas palabras que tanto significado tienen para los míos.

Como le habrán comunicado, su próxima misión consistirá en acudir a París con propósito de traer al Santuario al caballero de Octante, con o sin su maestro. Los verdaderos fines de este encargo no son otros que utilizar el poder del trueno como elemento de la vida.

Albafika, caballero que pondrá fin a todo, está tan cerca de su resurrección que con tan sólo el poder de Octante podremos realizar el milagro.

Recuerde que todo esto es por Atenea; por legitimizar el derecho que le corresponde.

Si bien su objetivo es traer aquí al muchacho, asegúrese usted en persona de que se cumple esta última parte del encargo: que todo aquel que se oponga a la sagrada voluntad de Atena sea ejecutado en pos de la justicia.

Saludos: Altar, caballero de plata.

Tras las palabras expulsadas por la boca de Atreus, Vlad no supo cómo reaccionar. Las dudas le inundaban. ¿Por qué a Cecil? ¿Albafika? ¿Resurrección y Atenea?

-Vlad… esto no lo comprendo. ¿Qué es tan grave como para tener que leer algo privado?

-Atenea…

De repente, una terrible explosión sacudió el piso superior. Toda la posada tembló ante el gesto congelado de los que todavía quedaban en ella.

Girardot cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza contra la barra. Atreus, que corrió a socorrerle, quedó perplejo al contemplar que ya estaba muerto.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosmoenergía?- exclamó el caballero de la Ballena.

El aprendiz de Orión corrió al piso superior, asustado. Todo lo que hasta hace unos minutos era un precioso lugar cargado de años y madera vieja estaba ahora en llamas.

Cecil vestía su armadura y estaba frente a alguien. Lyone sólo miraba desde la baranda de aquellas escaleras que recién comenzaban a arder.

-¡Vamos, vete!- gritó el maestro enfurecido. Apenas reaccionando, Atreus cogió la muñeca de la atemorizada Lyone y corrió al piso inferior.

En ese instante, una viga de madera consumida cayó inhabilitando el acceso entre plantas. Las llamas se extendieron por el bar y todo estalló en una horrible deflagración ávida por consumir todo aquello que tuviese vida.

-¡Atreus!- gritó Vlad desde la puerta. Tras una pequeña carrera, el muchacho había salido del edificio junto a Lyone, todavía con las pupilas dilatadas.

Ágata había dejado de llorar, posiblemente del sobresalto. Sin titubear, entró de nuevo a la posada para salir, tras los gritos de sus camaradas, con la Caja de Pandora de la Ballena.

Un cuerpo a la velocidad del sonido se estampó en la casa de enfrente. Precipitándose contra el suelo, Cecil se quejó frustrado.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!

Desde el gran agujero en la pared de la fachada se podía ver a aquella persona. Las llamas de fondo no parecían infundirle el más mínimo daño o terror. Sus ojos eran todavía más relucientes que ellas.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Lyone.

-¡Sí puede ser! ¡Ya te dije que no me gustaba ese tipo!

-¡¡Pero está vistiendo una armadura!!

La voz horrorizada de Lyone delató la gran decepción que sintió. Sin embargo, el porte de aquel hombre seguía siendo igual de mágico que lo fue a la hora de conocerse.

-Veo que la señorita Lyone sabe hablar en tono vulgar.- dijo aquel misterioso hombre. Con un saltito, cayó de pie ante los cinco incrédulos jóvenes. –Pero es cierto, soy yo, Gauvain de la Osa Menor.

El cosmos de aquel que no debía portar armadura alguna era muy superior al de un caballero de bronce. Cecil, agotado por el esfuerzo del combate contra Van Gogh, no podía hacerle cara y los aprendices no serían ni un tentempié para él.

-¡Maestro!- Atreus corrió hacia su maestro y le ayudó a levantar.

-Enternecedor, pequeño. Sin embargo, ahora no somos amigos.

Gauvain clavó al aprendiz de espaldas contra la dura calle sin que pudiera coger la mano que tendió Cecil. Sin más preámbulos, avanzó hacia los jóvenes y golpeó a todos y cada uno de ellos tan rápido que ni el mismísimo Vlad pudo defenderse. En un par de segundos, todos estaban tirados en el suelo.

La gente de los edificios colindantes salió a mirar lo que sucedía. Tan sólo vieron un incendio y un grupo de gente tendida en el piso.

Vladimir había escapado y junto al agresor, corrían cuesta arriba intercambiando golpes físicos frustrados. Los intentos de embestida del guerrero de la Osa eran esquivados por un tímido caballero de plata que acababa de ponerse su armadura.

Las explosiones continuaban por aquel sector de la ciudad. Iban rumbo al puro centro de la urbe.

Orión consiguió ponerse en pie y caminar hacia Atreus. Terriblemente enfadado, le agarró por el cuello y casi le puso de pie ahogándole. Ágata y Lyone dieron un par de zancadas hacia el líder del equipo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con ese tipo?- cuestionó la jovencita rubia.

-Sabes lo mismo que nosotros.- dijo Lyone con los ojos clavados en las explosiones que se iban dando. –No podemos dejar a mi maestro solo.

Sin pedir consentimiento ni ayuda, la aprendiz tomó la misma senda que habían cogido los contendientes.

_**El horror de una noche sangrienta**_

Deteniendo los puñetazos y soportando algunas patadas, Vlad contempló el modelo de aquella vestimenta. Sin duda se trataba de una armadura de Atenea… pero su sorpresa fue bárbara al ver su color, negro ébano.

-¡Chorro de la Ballena!- exclamó el caballero.

Una terrible presión acuática arrastró a Gauvain y apaciguó algún pequeño incendio al caer el fluido al suelo. Su contendiente, por el contrario, no cayó contra éste sino contra el propio Vlad, recibiendo de propina un rodillazo en pleno cráneo. El impacto fue tan violento que el plateado cayó de bruces.

-¡Detente!- gritó Lyone con tono agitado. -¡Vas a lamentar eso!

-¿Serás tú, aprendiz de caballero, o quizás ese caballero de plata al que he derrotado de un golpe quien me derrotará?

El murmullo de la voz acabada de Vlad alertó a su aventajada alumna. La orden fue tan tajante como un rudo no. En ese momento, todo el grueso del equipo se personó en aquella plaza en que había seguido el combate.

-¡No has acabado conmigo!- retó Cecil.

El caballero de la Ballena levantó con la frente herida, rezumando sangre y algo aturdido. A pesar de todo extendió los brazos a su enemigo, aunque éste le diera la espalda.

-¡Conmigo tampoco!

-¿Serán dos caballeros de plata contra uno de bronce?

-¡Tú no eres caballero de bronce!- gritó Vlad, provocando a su rival a que se girase.

-¿Y qué si mi armadura es un Surplice? Cree que sirvo a una causa más justa que la tuya. Si he de morir aquí, lo haré.

El guerrero saltó. Nadie vio más que algo borroso precipitarse contra el suelo. Otra gran explosión hizo a los aprendices caer al suelo arrastrados por la onda expansiva del impacto. Cecil aguantó la agresión sin moverse, y con un salto al frente gritó el nombre de su Impulso Azul.

Una tremenda masa de viento arrastró todos los escombros al cielo. Cuando la corriente cesó, Gauvain cerró los ojos asintiendo.

-Mira que te lo advertí. ¡Las técnicas de Alexer no son secreto para mí!

El tremendo rival dio otro rodillazo en pleno rostro a Cecil, que cayó rendido con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía haber visto algo sorprendente.

Por más intentos de Vlad por doblegar al rival con su chorro de la ballena, más fuertes resultaban ser los contraataques. A los pocos segundos, acabó tendido en el suelo junto a su compañero.

-¿Se… será verdad que nos derrotará un simple surplice de bronce?

-¡Este no es un simple surplice de bronce!- exclamó mientras levantaba con gran esfuerzo.

El caballero de Orión respiraba con la boca abierta. Su nariz no dejaba de sangrar y el metal de su armadura estaba manchado. Adoptando de nuevo postura de ataque, se permitió el lujo de sonreír.

-Aunque mi vida esté en peligro. Aunque mi enemigo sea superior a mí…

-Aunque estén todas las esperanzas perdidas…- continuó Atreus para sí. Aquello era lo primero que le enseñó su maestro en un combate.

-¡Nunca dejaré de ser yo mismo! ¡¡Arde, Cosmos!!

Cecil consiguió que su aura recobrase un tamaño digno. Levantando los brazos en ademán de atacar, repitió su Impulso Azul.

Ahora, la corriente de aire era distinta. Gauvain no pudo contener su fuerza y fue arrastrado al cielo. Durante más de cuatro segundos estuvo cayendo, y chocó contra la fuente de la plaza, que acabó destrozada por completo.

-Por Bellatrix, mi estrella protectora. Por ti, Alexer, mi maestro…

Vladimir pudo al fin incorporarse. Aunque todo estuviese en calma, susurró algo al oído de Cecil. Los alumnos, con el corazón en vilo, se cuestionaban por qué a pesar de que el cosmos del agresivo guerrero de la Osa Menor había desaparecido, aquellos caballeros de plata seguían ahí, erguidos, como aguardando a alguien.

La respuesta no podía ser más cercana. Aún no era la hora de la muerte de Gauvain, que levantó más que magullado. De repente, su cosmos comenzó a arder.

-¡Alexer a tu lado… es…!

-O yo soy un demonio.- contestó Orión sin permitirle acabar.- ¡Vlad, es tuyo…! Los chicos y yo nos retiramos, a ver qué podemos rescatar de la posada…

Y así, el caballero de la Ballena sonrió por primera vez a su compañero.

Puede que sólo acabara de llegar, pero tras lo ocurrido y aquella carta que leyó Atreus, las cosas comenzaban a estar un poquito más claras.

-¡Atreus! Es momento de que le des el correo a tu maestro.

Toda esperanza quedó en aquel yugoslavo que, con su sonrisa y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había sido confiado para derrotar a aquel agresor súrplice.

6


	17. 17 Bajo la luna provenzana

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el capítulo 16, y es que tras este gravísimo bloqueo de escritor, he logrado encontrar una pequeña ruta por la que llevar a estos mis personajes. Todo se lo debo en gran parte a Atlas, que me sugirió algo… y yo le haré caso._

_Puesto que seguramente ya se ha perdido el hilo argumental, adjuntaré un resumen que aclarará lo más importante de todo el fic hasta el momento. Espero que os parezca bien…_

_Sin más, el combate contra el súrplice continúa de mano de Vlad, y todo es envuelto por una terrible sospecha: la carta a Cecil._

_¡Disfrutad de este capítulo y de los que poco a poco irán llegando! En este momento, garantizo que avanzaré… ¡¡Abrazos!!_

_**Resumen de los primeros dieciséis capítulos**_

En el año 1998, el estado en el Santuario de Grecia es lamentable: tan sólo quedan veinticuatro caballeros, de los cuales, sólo seis pertenecen a la orden dorada. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de Atenea dos años atrás, Seiya y sus compañeros no han levantado cabeza. Ahora, una terrible duda hace a Mu, el nuevo Patriarca, sospechoso de todo lo que ha pasado en el Santuario. Durante, misterioso caballero de la orden, conspira a sus espaldas para hacerse con el poder…

En misión oficial, Cecil, caballero de plata de Orión, ha de derrotar a un espectro de la ciudad provenzana de Arlés. Junto a dos aprendices, logra la victoria, pero Vlad, guerrero de la Ballena, se persona con nuevas órdenes: llevar a Sextante y su maestro a Grecia.

En contexto de una amenaza mayor, Gauvain, el que fuera caballero de la Osa Menor, amenaza del llamado "Clan de los Cazadores", una fuerza misteriosa y ajena, justo antes de rebelarse contra los atenienses.

¡Las luchas continúan y poco a poco, el misterio que hay alrededor del Santuario se va haciendo más transparente!

_**Capítulo XVII: Bajo la luna provenzana**_

Mientras Cecil y sus compañeros corrían calle abajo, el guerrero de la Ballena quedó ahí solo, en pie, ante el que había sido un formidable enemigo: Gauvain de la Osa Menor. A pesar del golpe que éste había recibido, seguía sin desfallecer.

La plaza central de Arlés estaba inundada en lenguas flameantes, y en su núcleo, incrustado en la destrozada fuente, el caballero Súrplice respiraba con dificultad. Tras alzar la mirada al cielo y percibir el olor intenso de las presas del fuego, escupió sangre a un paso de sí.

Aunque Vladimir no podía dejar de sentirse algo sorprendido por la resistencia de su enemigo, la armadura que éste llevaba ya se veía bastante resentida: las hombreras se habían quebrado, la coraza estaba tan agrietada que mostraba incluso huecos, y perneras y brazales, en casi su totalidad, habían desaparecido.

-¿Ha acabado ya la furia de Gauvain?- preguntó el Ateniense para intentar ocultar su propia sorpresión. –Pareces acabado…

-Él… ha conseguido que el Impulso Azul, una técnica que conocía… me golpease.

Alegando que ya debería saberlo, Vlad explicó que los caballeros de Atenea estaban bendecidos por el cosmos de sus respectivas constelaciones. Creyendo en uno mismo y usando el poder celeste, era posible provocar milagros.

-¡Un milagro!- gritó el de la Osa Menor.

-Ahora vas a decirme quién te ha enviado a por nosotros. ¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?

Gauvain, arrastrando su herida pierna, negó con la cabeza la orden recibida. Lo único que hizo fue adoptar nuevamente la pose ofensiva que le caracterizaba. Tras que su cosmos ardiese, pareció ignorar la lesión de su extremidad.

Tomando tanta velocidad como pudo, trató de propinar un puñetazo a Vlad, que esquivó moviendo su tronco atrás. Como contraataque, aferró el puño de su contendiente para arrastrarle hacia el suelo. Una vez hubo chocado, Gauvain se sintió vencido.

-Está claro… que no voy a lograr nada.- susurró.

-Habla si aprecias tu vida. El combate ha terminado con el Impulso Azul.

Dándose la vuelta en el suelo, el herido caballero apuntó al cielo con su índice. Entre intentos de respiración entrecortada, pudo expulsar alguna palabra.

-Clanes… hordas de caballeros… Todo se cierne sobre el Santuario. ¡Disfrutaréis de vuestras últimas horas!

Vladimir, enfurecido, golpeó el suelo tan fuerte, que lo resquebrajó. Maldiciendo a su enemigo, le agarró por el cuello, y al levantarlo, le exigió que hablase. El caballero se sentía amenazado…

-Ellos son…- antes de terminar, Gauvain hizo arder su cosmoenergía. De seguido, canalizó su poder para realizar una última acción desesperada. No debía hablar, y si para ello era preciso…

_**El Ródano y la confesión**_

Un colosal estruendo sacudió toda la ciudad provenzana. De forma inmediata, el suelo comenzó a temblar durante unos segundos, provocando que algunos de los pocos pájaros que no habían emigrado, alzasen el vuelo asustados. El rumbo del aire cambió y tornó por momentos más caliente.

Cecil de Orión se detuvo en seco al igual que todos sus acompañantes. Lyone, que dejó de sentir el cosmos de su maestro, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Rompió en lágrimas como nunca antes, tapándose los ojos con sus manitas, completamente acurrucada.

-Lyone…- a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Atreus no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación. El muchacho miró cómo su amiga Ágata la consolaba acariciándole el pelo.

-Sin embargo, Lyone, tu maestro ha logrado una victoria impecable.

-¡¿Por qué le hemos tenido que dejar solo?!- sollozó aún desde el suelo.

Cecil, todavía portando su vestimenta, se agachó para poder ver la cara de su compañera. Cogiéndola del mentón, le dedicó su mirada más fría. Aunque debía tener otro motivo, trató de dejar constancia con sus ojos, de la futilidad de sentirse ahora culpables.

-¡Además, un caballero de plata no muere así de fácil! exclamó Ágata con una segunda intención de romper el hielo.

-Maestro, sé que no es buen momento, pero Vladimir me dio esta carta para usted.

Orión cogió inmediatamente el sobre mientras se levantaba. Nada más en el tacto del papel notó que ya la habían leído. Lo primero que el hombre hizo fue mirar con fijeza a su alumno.

-Atreus, esta carta es del Santuario. ¿Por qué la has leído? ¿Acaso no lleva mi nombre?- Cecil miró para asegurarse de que éste figuraba en el sobre.

-Lo lamento. Me pudo la curiosidad.- se defendió.

El líder del grupo se alejó caminando sin esperar a nadie. Iba en camino a ese río que tanto le gustaba: el Ródano.

-¡Espera!

El grupo de muchachos aprendices siguió al hombre en silencio durante un buen rato. Tan sólo se oían alarmas de, probablemente, ambulancias y vehículos de bomberos. Debía haber habido una gran cantidad de víctimas.

En aquel momento, Lyone se dejó consolar por Ágata en su instante de debilidad mientras las dos caminaban tras Atreus, que aligeraba el paso para llegar a donde su maestro. Aunque el adolescente imaginaba que debía estar muy malhumorado, Cecil no le insultó como siempre solía hacer cuando se enfadaba.

Por fin, el grupo llegó al río. Allí, Cecil se sentó a las orillas. Atreus se quedó en pie justo detrás de él, y las dos chicas hablaron en voz baja mientras. La última noche en Arlés estaba siendo algo caótica…

-Maestro…

-Atreus, siéntate aquí, conmigo. Un sobre hacia mí, del Santuario, y tras haber recibido las órdenes sólo puede significar una cosa.- enumeró.

En aquel momento, el susurro del viento se hizo más y más audible. La temperatura era bastante baja y fue justo ahora cuando lo notaron. Lo extraño del momento cautivó a Atreus, que dirigió su mirada azul a los ojos de su apreciado tutor.

Cecil estaba leyendo la carta con detenimiento, riendo ante las formales palabras que Sirio le había dedicado. El nuevo caballero de Altar, al que tanto recelo guardaba Orión, era uno de sus aliados y debía explicarlo a su discípulo.

-Verás… yo no confío en los métodos del Santuario.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Cecil?- En ningún momento dejó el joven de hablar en ese tono amistoso a su maestro. –¡Pero si eres un caballero de Atenea!

-Mi armadura no engaña. Soy un caballero de Atenea, y no del Santuario. Ahora Atenea está muerta…

-¿Qué me quieres decir, Cecil?

-Estando bajo mi tutela, servirás a mi causa, Atreus. Es el momento de decirlo.

Orión levantó de la orilla para contemplar con cierto aire de melancolía el negro cielo. La luna, al menos, seguía allí dándole consuelo.

-Yo no confío en Mu. Nunca podré hacerlo… hasta que demuestre su inocencia en la noche en que murió Atenea. Si el patriarca no estuviese protegido por la orden dorada, ya habríamos acabado con él.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Atreus mientras se ponía en pie de un salto. Tanto Ágata como Lyone miraron a Cecil: no podían creer lo que habían oído.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Cecil?- inquirió la chica de cabellos oscuros y curvas sutiles, aún con la voz quebrada. -¡Eres el caballero de Orión!

-Y sigo siéndolo.- alegó. –Sin embargo, yo sólo puedo servir a Atenea… no a su representante. En 1986 hubo problemas con el Patriarca y no estamos dispuestos a que eso vuelva a ocurrir. El control del Santuario debe estar en manos de Durante Portinari.

-¡Lo suponía!- exclamó alguien conocido.

Vlad, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, apareció ante las tinieblas de la noche, sujetando su brazo derecho. La sangre le resbalaba por la armadura, pero afortunadamente, había sobrevivido a la inmolación de Gauvain y ahora caminaba a donde sus amigos, arrastrándose con zancadas lentas.

-¡Maestro!- gritó Lyone con alegría mientras corría hacia él. –Pensé que…

-Sin embargo… no es descabellada tu sospecha. ¿Quién podría matar a Atenea?- dijo el hombre ignorando los brazos que le envolvían.

-Vlad, aunque él no hubiera sido responsable, les guió hasta el Santuario. Tras eso, fue proclamado Sumo Sacerdote. ¿Por qué se ignoró a Durante entonces?

-¿Quién es Durante?- preguntó Atreus.

-Durante es el que iba a ser Patriarca tras que Atenea lo ordenase.- Cecil dio un par de pasos al frente. –Y tras que ese lemuriano trajera a los otros tres, la diosa murió. ¡Fue su culpa! Tras haber estado en el cargo su mentor desde 1743, Mu fue escogido para seguir la tradición del Santuario.

-Y las órdenes que hemos recibido del mismo, tal y como imaginaba, son de parte de Durante.

El caballero de la Ballena negó repetidamente con su cabeza sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Quizás hubiera preferido no haber oído el contenido de la carta… ahora que ya era tarde.

-Resucitar a Albafika… ese es el objetivo de tu bando.- intentó ridiculizar Vlad a su compañero. Agitando su cabello, acabó por fruncir el ceño. -Ahora, que resultas ser un traidor… ¿Qué hacemos contigo?- añadió.

-Puedes matarme…

Atreus saltó a donde Cecil estaba, interponiéndose entre ambos guerreros de plata. Aunque Cecil imaginaba que su casi-amigo no lo haría, el joven aprendiz no pensó de la misma forma.

-¡No lo permitiré!

-Atreus…- musitó Lyone expectante.

-Cecil, si vamos a París y regresamos con ese caballero a Grecia, podemos desatar una guerra civil en el Santuario.

De forma sorprendente, el caballero de plata receptor contestó haberlo pensado ya. El suspiro que emitió podía haber sido oído a lo lejos de tan intenso como fue, pero a pesar de todo… sabía que no había alternativa.

-Leila es la única guerrera con Súrplice subordinada a Durante.

-¡¿Maestro, te refieres a la misma Leila que trató de matarme?!- exclamó Atreus con los ojos desorbitados.

-Había oído hablar de ella. Tras el ataque de Gauvain, lo vi todo claro. Hay una tercera persona que acaba de cometer un error.

Todo el grupo se acercó a Cecil como deseando oír aquella hipótesis. El silencio en todos y cada uno de los oyentes fue soberbio.

-Si llevamos a René de Sextante a Grecia, Albafika será traído a este mundo de nuevo. Sin embargo, la controversia inundará el Santuario y será el momento en que ataquen. Seríamos destrozados…

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Ágata algo desorientada.

-Por supuesto, aunque no confíe en Mu, evitar la guerra civil.

-¡Cecil!- gritó Vladimir con cara de satisfacción. Aunque por un instante hubiese pensado en retar al caballero en un duelo, se alegró de no haberse dejado llevar por el momento.

-¿Y una vez en Grecia?- Lyone sí que seguía preocupada.

-Nosotros llevaremos a René al Santuario, pero no sin haberle explicado antes la situación. Por todos los medios, intentaremos llevar a su maestro. Una vez allí, nos personaremos ante Durante y le explicaremos lo ocurrido. Si es como yo creo… aceptará hablar con Mu.- explicó Orión. –Nuestra misión en Arlés ha concluido. En Nimes tomaremos el avión hacia París…

_**La última luna provenzana**_

Sin tener lugar donde pasar la noche, los caballeros de Atenea caminaron por la orilla del Ródano hasta estar un poco alejados de Arlés. Allí, oyendo el incesante ruido del manar del curso fluvial, improvisaron un pequeño campamento.

El joven de Orión estaba tumbado en la hierba mirando las estrellas. Con su caja de Pandora al lado, apenas daba importancia a que tanto Ágata como Atreus no hubiesen ido a dormir aún. Ellos estaban algo más lejos y no le molestaban, pensaba. Algo preocupado por lo que habían hablado una hora atrás, tras incorporarse, miró el rostro de la joven Lyone, acurrucada en la espalda del atlético Vlad. No pudo evitar sentir pena ante la gran cantidad de luchas que imaginaba vendrían.

-Si se celebran los torneos de enero y estos muchachos ganan las armaduras… lo van a pasar mal.- siguió meditando. –La actual orden, a excepción de los caballeros de oro, es bastante inexperta.

Atreus estaba sentado junto a Ágata a orillas del río, a unos veinte metros del resto de sus compañeros. Ambos hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante el mes en que no se vieron. La conversación había girado por parte de la muchacha rubia a sus problemas. Sin embargo, su joven receptor escuchaba con atención.

-Jacob…- musitó.

-Atreus… no podemos hacer nada. Ahora que vuelvo a estar con vosotros, no me importa. Al menos estaremos algún día fuera de casa.

-Pero no está bien vivir con miedo en tu propio hogar…- contrarió el delgado chico desviando inintencionadamente el rabillo de sus ojos a las impresionantes curvas de Ágata.

-Si te das cuenta, viendo lo inmenso de este lugar y tanta belleza como hay en él, merece la pena vivir. Yo siempre ando llorando por su culpa, pero es en momentos como este cuando me doy cuenta de lo feliz que soy.

-¿Feliz?- pensó el chico. -¿Se puede ser feliz cuando alguien ha asesinado a tu maestro y busca amargar hasta tu momento más íntimo?- Atreus no comprendía por qué Jacob del Loto estaba tan obcecado en Ágata.

-Él me quiere- dijo la chica. –pero sabe que no lo hizo bien desde el principio. Además, tuvo que luchar contra Marin… y yo lo vi.

-¡Pero Ágata!- Atreus notó cómo se le saltaban las lágrimas. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan generosa?

Cambiando el tema, la muchacha de bello rostro notó cómo su amigo la observaba casi sin pestañear. En un primer momento, ella no comprendió si era por sueño, o porque sus curvas le atraían, pero con una sonrisa pícara lo captó.

-Atreus… tú sí que eres dulce…

-Po… ¿por qué dices eso?- inquirió con la voz tan trémula que incluso la chica notó su nerviosismo. A pesar de todo, lo único que Ágata hizo fue postrar su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, que, con el corazón algo exaltado, se sintió lleno por primera vez en años.

5


End file.
